Dragon Ball Super: After Broly
by spiritgamer
Summary: After the events of Dragon Ball Super: Broly, the story of Goku and Vegeta continues! They will continue to encounter new enemies and get even stronger than before! COVER IMAGE BY RISING FIST. He has given me permission to use this.
1. Chapter 1

_**After the events of the encounter with Broly, Goku leaves Planet Vampa, leaving Broly and his new friends alone.**_

_**One month passes, and an old enemy is soon to return. Who will it be?**_

* * *

Shockwaves would be traveling throughout the sky, as craters begin to form in the ground. Wind shoots everywhere, as two powerful Saiyans are seen sparring.

Goku and Vegeta would once again be sparring with each other. Their hairs would be glowing red, a fiery aura around them. They would be sparring in the Super Saiyan God state.

Vegeta lets out a yell, as he mauls Goku into the ground, causing an explosion to travel throughout the land. Goku gets up, as he takes off from the ground at full speed, clashing a heavy punch with him.

"_Kakarot,_" Vegeta says, as they continue to clash at full speed, "_I am still disappointed that you have not been able to tap into Ultra Instinct. You have done it three times during the Tournament of Power._"

Goku blocks Vegeta's punch, as he goes for a kick, knocking Vegeta back. "_Yeah, it would have been useful against fighting Broly. Thanks to your personality, our fusion almost killed Broly!_"

Vegeta growls at him, as he roars loudly, a large aura beginning to form around him. His hair begins to spike up, flashing blue. He yells as he transforms into the Super Saiyan Blue state. "_When we went to Piccolo, I half expected you to obtain the transformation, but rather we had to fuse into_ _Gogeta._"

The two of them land on the ground, looking at each other in the eyes. Goku would still be in the standard Super Saiyan God form, while Vegeta is in his Super Saiyan Blue state.

Goku smiles, as he steps forward, getting in his fighting stance. "_We never really tested which is truly the best transformation. Super Saiyan God has a lot of speed, and Super Saiyan Blue has a lot of power._"

The two of them yell as they launch at each other at full speed. Vegeta throws a powerful punch, but Goku manages to duck under it, as he slams Vegeta in the gut. Vegeta winces, clenching his fists. He then smirks, looking up at Goku. "_That was nothing, Kakarot._"

Vegeta slams his knee into Goku's gut, forcing him to cough up spit. Vegeta then punches him directly in the face, sending him through many giant rocks.

Suddenly, a small pillar of light hits the ground, sending pebbles flying in all directions. Beerus the God of Destruction, and Whis his attendant walks out of the light.

Beerus glances at the two Saiyans, raising an eyelid. "_Are you two sparring again? You never give up, do you?_"

Vegeta launches at Goku, as he slams him in the side with a kick, accidentally knocking him into Beerus. "_UWAH!_"

Beerus falls down backward with Goku landing next to him. He'd get up, his eyes twitching, as he brushes himself off. "_YOU IDIOTS!_"

He grabs Goku by the arm, as he spins kicks him back into Vegeta. Vegeta gets up, annoyed. "_IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! YOU'RE INTERFERING WITH OUR BATTLE!_"

Goku becomes stiff when Vegeta said that. "_Vegeta, you... that's a bad idea to talk to Beerus that _wa_-_"

Beerus growls as he prepares to take off toward them. Whis sighs, as he steps to the side, not bothering to stop him. "_VEGETA! I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS FOR TALKING TO ME THAT WAY!_"

Goku and Vegeta leap back, standing side by side. Goku's hair spikes up as well, as it flashes blue. He yells loudly, as he transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue. "_Come, Lord Beerus! I guess this is a good time to have a two on one battle!_"

Beerus launches toward him at unbelievable speeds. They forgot just how powerful he was. He swings a punch, as Goku is barely able to block it. He skids back heavily. "_GAAHHCCKK!_"

Vegeta takes off from the ground, charging an energy blast. "_GALICK GUN!_" He launches it straight at Beerus. Beerus turns his head slightly, as he holds out his hand, easily catching it.

Vegeta is taken aback, as Beerus spins around, throwing it right back at him. Vegeta isn't able to dodge it in time, so he does his best to block it. The force of the Galick Gun sends him far away, the impact destroying an entire mountain.

Beerus moves his hands behind his back, as he turns toward the destroyed mountain, waiting for Vegeta to come back. "_Impressive, but you are still far away from surpassing me, Vegeta._"

Suddenly, Goku vanishes behind him. He was charging a large Kamehameha, as he roars, releasing the blast straight into Beerus. "_HAAAAAAAA!_"

Beerus immediately turns around, as he punches the Kamehameha right back at Goku. Goku curses, as he blocks the blast, being sent into the ground. "_NNNGAH!_"

He vanishes above Goku, planting his foot on his chest. "_That is what you get, Saiyan. Don't think I am going to go soft on you just because I have been warming up to this planet._"

Goku yells loudly, as his aura begins to spike up. "_I'm not done yet, Lord Beerus! KAIOKEN __TIMES 20!_"

A red aura begins to surround his blue one, as he knocks Beerus off, sending him skidding slightly. "_Damn Saiyan...!_"

He continues to yell loudly, the lighting going across the sky. Vegeta vanishes next to him, his hair beginning to flash brightly. "_It has been a long time, Beerus! This time you won't take me down!_"

Vegeta slams his foot on the ground, causing the ground beneath him to shatter. He yells loudly, as energy spews into the sky. A large wavy aura surrounds him, as he transforms into his Super Saiyan Royal Blue state. "_This is all I have, Beerus!_"

The two of them get into their fighting stances, ready to fight Beerus. Goku was getting familiar vibes from the Tournament of Power. The two of them launch off toward Beerus at full speed, as they throw a punch simultaneously.

Beerus tries to block it with his arms, but he is launched across the landscape, shattering it. "_Tch!_"

They vanish behind Beerus, slamming him into the ground. They then launch upward into the sky, launching their signature attacks. Goku launches a Kamehameha, and Vegeta launches a Final Flash.

"_FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!_" Both of them yell, launching the powerful combined blast. Beerus gets up, angered. "_You believe that the God of Destruction will be taken down so easily?!_"

Beerus begins to yell loudly, as he spreads his hands, charging a massive Sphere of Destruction. He roars, launching it at the Final Kamehameha. Both of the attacks clashes, rattling the entire universe.

Beerus continues to yell, as the two Saiyans notice his fur is beginning to spike up a little, as Beerus' muscles bulk up a bit. The Sphere of Destruction then easily overpowers the Final Kamehameha, heading for the two.

The two Saiyans brace for the worst, but just then, Whis vanishes in front of the Destruction Sphere, as he taps it with his finger, causing it to shrink down. "_Calm down, my lord. We do not want to kill them._"

Goku and Vegeta land in front of Beerus, panting. Goku sees that Beerus is slightly bulked up and questions it. "_Beerus, have you gotten bigger? Your power is immense!_"

Beerus smirks, as a large purple aura surrounds him, shaking the Earth. "_This is fifty percent of my power, Goku. This is the first time I have shown it to any mortal._"

The two Saiyans yell loudly, as they launch at Beerus at full speed. They both swing a punch directly at his face, and it lands. Beerus would have barely budged. He slams both of his arms into them, launching them across the landscape. "_You may have had a chance against me in my normal state, but this... this is my battle state!_"

He powers down, as Whis walks over to the two Saiyans, healing them fully. "_I have not seen Lord Beerus like that in a long time. Very well done, you two._"

Suddenly, a giant pillar of energy hits the ground next to them, as the Saiyans leap back, startled. A familiar figure begins to walk forward, as the energy that is given off from it would be very similar, but at the same time, not.

Vegeta's eyes widen, as he immediately knows who it is. "_That... that can't be! Gohan... That brat killed him!_"

The figure walks forward, as it looks at Goku and Vegeta, observing them. "_My, my... What a pleasant surprise, Son Goku and Vegeta..._"

Suddenly, there'd be a blur, as a fist is slammed into Goku's face, sending him flying across the landscape. "_GAAAACKK!_"

Perfect Cell would have returned, stronger than ever. "_I almost missed this planet... Where's your son, Gohan? I see he is doing quite well..._"

Vegeta gets in his battle stance, angered by his arrival. "_Cell, how did you return back to life!? What do you want?!_"

Cell turns toward him, chuckling. "_Oh, Vegeta! You have not changed one bit since the last time we met! I have been watching the two of you from Hell this entire time, and I know your strengths and weaknesses..._"

Vegeta laughs, as he slams his foot on the ground, causing it to crack. "_You have no idea what you're in for, Cell. I have grown to unimaginable heights! This is the perfect opportunity to get my revenge on you!_"

He launches at Cell, swinging a punch right into his chest. The punch slams into his chest, as a lot of wind, sends rocks flying everywhere. Cell looks down at him, not being fazed one bit. "_Come on, Vegeta... Where's that... hmm... what's it called...? Oh, yes! Super Saiyan! Why don't you use that, prince?_"

Vegeta ignores him, as he begins to barrage him with many punches. When it does absolutely nothing against him, he leaps back, as he launches a huge Ki blast right at Cell, as there is an explosion directly at Cell's location.

Vegeta lands a fair distance away from the explosion, smirking. "_I don't always need the Super Saiyan state to fight weaklings like you. I can take you down with two hands tied behind my back._"

When the smoke clears, Cell is left there, not a single scratch on him. "_Is that so? Well, entertain me then, Vegeta!_"

Suddenly, Goku speeds past Vegeta, yelling loudly. His hair spikes up, flashing yellow. He swings a kick right at Cell's face, as he transforms into the Super Saiyan state. Cell's head doesn't budge one bit, as he smiles. "_That's the form I was looking for! Say, Goku... We never finished our match since you put your son out there to die on his own. Perhaps we should go without interruption this time..._"

He swings his foot at Goku, sending him into the air. He then vanishes above Goku, slamming him into the ground with a lot of force, causing Goku to cough blood out of his mouth. "_Hmm...? What's wrong, Goku? You were able to keep up with me before._"

Goku gets up, wiping the blood off of his mouth. "This is only my first transformation now, Cell. You're in for a surprise!" He begins to yell loudly, electricity crackling around him. His hair begins to get spikier, as he lets out a roar, transforming into a state that Cell despises.

Cell's smile turns into a look of rage when he sees Goku's Super Saiyan Two state. "_So, you have unlocked that state?! Just the sight of it is sickening! It reminds me of my fight with Gohan._"

Goku vanishes behind Cell, swinging a heavy kick at his head. Cell moves back a bit, as he turns toward Goku, smiling. "_To think I struggled against that form... Now it merely does nothing!_"

Cell puts two fingers up to his forehead, concentrating energy into it. "_I am sure you recognize this attack, do you?_"

Goku gets in his fighting stance, getting very nervous that he wouldn't be able to dodge this attack. He could tell Cell has a lot of power now.

Cell launches the Special Beam Cannon, and rather than it heading for Goku, it pierces Vegeta in the chest, narrowly missing his vitals. Vegeta coughs up blood, as he holds his chest, knocked out of his transformation. "_GAAANGH!_"

Goku turns back toward him, knowing that he can't hold back much any longer. He begins to yell, as a fiery aura begins to surround him. Cell's smirk fades from his face, as Goku lets out an ear-piercing roar, transforming into his Super Saiyan God form.

Cell steps back, as he begins to charge a Kamehameha. "_Now the battle begins, Son Goku! KA... ME..._"

Goku begins to run toward him, shattering the land below his footsteps. He brings back a punch, preparing to swing it at Cell.

"_HAA... ME... HAAAA!_" Cell launches his Perfect Kamehameha. It travels toward Goku, as lighting strikes everywhere in the land.

Goku yells loudly, as he slams his fist into the Kamehameha, launching it back at Cell. Cell yells as he blocks the attack, being launched many kilometers away, flattening the land in his path.

Cell slams his fist into the ground to stop himself, as he skids heavily, finally halting. "_Tch... that force... this godly power is incredible! Unfortunately for you, I am even more perfect than I used to be._"

He begins to yell loudly, as a golden aura begins to surround him. Electricity spews everywhere, as Cell's power is rising dramatically.

Vegeta gets up, grunting, as he roars, transforming into a Super Saiyan God. "_Let's get him, Kakarotto! Don't let him transform!_"

The two of them launch at Cell at full speed in their God Ki forms. They both launch a volley of Ki blasts, but suddenly the golden light grows in size, deflecting the Ki blasts.

Goku and Vegeta block the blasts, skidding back a little. Goku looks up to see that Cell is... in the same Golden transformation as Frieza. "_N...No way!_"

Suddenly, there'd be a blur, and the two of them are launched high into the sky. They would both cough a lot of blood, as Cell appears above them, slamming him far into the ground, causing the entire Earth to shake. "_In my Golden form, even you are nothing!_"

Goku and Vegeta get up, as they let out a huge roar, their hairs beginning to spike up. They transform into the Super Saiyan Blue state, launching toward Cell.

Beerus and Whis would have been watching the entire fight go on. Beerus observes Cell, growling. "_He's extremely powerful, and I am concerned that Goku and Vegeta will not be able to defeat him._"

Whis raises an eyebrow, glancing at Beerus. "_Do you plan to defeat Cell yourself, my lord?_"

Beerus doesn't respond, as Goku and Vegeta vanish above Cell, barraging him with punches and kicks. Cell easily dodges, catches, and blocks the punches. He launches a Ki blast into both of their guts, sending them back once again. "_Not even your blue forms will work, Saiyans!_"

Goku smiles at him, as he and Vegeta nod at each other. "_That isn't even close to what we have, Cell! KAIOKEN TIMES TWENTY!_"

Vegeta yells loudly, as his hair flashes brightly. He transforms into his Super Saiyan Royal Blue transformation again. The two of them launch at Golden Cell at full speed, barraging him with a set of punches and kicks.

Cell silently clashes with them. The two of them would now nearly be equal in terms of power. Cell slams Goku in the gut, but Vegeta slams his fist into his face, sending him back a little. "_Grrrh!_"

The two Saiyans continue to barrage him with attacks, as shockwaves travel throughout the air. The land shatters beneath the shockwaves, sending wind and debris everywhere. Electricity hits the ground, causing massive explosions.

Cell yells loudly, as he spreads his hands into a Final Flash position, then puts them into a Kamehameha position. "_FINAL... KA... ME... HA... ME..._"

Goku and Vegeta leap back, preparing to take on the blast. "_He's learned the Final Kamehameha!_" Vegeta says.

"_HAAAAA!_" Cell launches the Final Kamehameha, as Goku and Vegeta are consumed by the blast, being sent directly into the ground. The explosion destroys the entire landscape, leaving nothing but rubble left in it.

Goku and Vegeta get up, damaged. They would be panting heavily, looking up at Cell.

Beerus steps forward, as he clenches his fists, looking directly at Cell. Whis turns toward him, his eyebrows raised. "_Oh? Are you planning to fight him yourself, my lord?_"

Beerus takes off from the ground toward Cell, a purple aura surrounding him. Cell turns around just in time to have Beerus' fist slammed into his gut, launching him miles away. "_GAHHHHHHHHH!_"

He then vanishes behind Cell, spin kicking him in the side, sending him into a mountain. "_You are no match for the destroyer, you insolent creature!_"

A pillar of light shoots from where Cell landed, sending wind everywhere. Cell is standing there, yelling loudly, his body flashing brightly.

Beerus lands across from him, observing him. "_You have some more power to show me? Well then... Show me what you got, Cell._"

Wind shoots everywhere, as a pink aura surrounds Cell's Golden transformation. Goku and Vegeta look up at his power, as it would be familiar. "_No way!_" Goku yells in shock. "_That's... that's the same power that Goku Black used!_"

Cell has combined his Golden transformation with the power of Super Saiyan Rosé. He looks toward Beerus, smiling. "_This is... Ultra Perfect Cell! I have surpassed the level of a God of Destruction! You cannot win!_"

Vegeta gets up, sweating nervously. "_His power even exceeds that of Broly's! I don't think even Beerus stands a chance against him in this state!_" He turns toward Kakarot, grabbing him by his Gi. "_KAKAROTTO! YOU NEED TO DO YOUR ULTRA INSTINCT! NOW!_"

Beerus yells, as his muscles begin to bulk up. His fur begins to stand up, as he transforms into his Destroyer Mode, fifty percent of his power. He launches at Cell, swinging a heavy punch at him.

Cell blocks the punch with little difficulty, as he slams his foot into Beerus' stomach, forcing him to cough spit. "_GAACK! WHAT?!_"

He raises his fist, as he slams it into Beerus's face, sending him across the landscape. Whis would be surprised that Beerus is struggling this much against Cell. Beerus shoots back at Cell at full speed, launching a massive Hakai Ball at him.

Cell surrounds his fist in the Rosé Ki, as he slams it into the Hakai Ball, nullifying it. "_Not even your Destruction powers can stand up to Ultra Perfect Cell! I am in a good mood today, so if you allow me to kill you right now, I will make it painless._"

Beerus begins to yell, as a pillar of light shoots from him. So much energy begins to shoot out of him, that it surrounds the entire galaxy. His muscles begin to bulk up, as his purple aura begins to turn a red tint.

The God of Destruction clothing on Beerus' upper torso rips due to his bulkiness. "_To think that I had to reveal my full power to the likes of you! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE DESTROYED BY MY HANDS!_"

Vegeta's eyes widen at the sight of Beerus' full power. "_That is Beerus' full power...? This power is immense! It's almost on par with Broly's!_"

Beerus launches at Cell at full speed, as the two clash a heavy punch. The entire galaxy rumbles at the power of the two of them.

* * *

_**To Be Continued in Chapter Two...**_

* * *

_**I hope you like this complete rewrite of Dragon Ball Aftermath. I want to make it have more build up, and maybe make it look like it belongs in Dragon Ball a little better than before.**_

_**You may be asking if stuff like Ultra Instinct Stage Two and Super Saiyan White will return. That's very debatable. I have not decided upon that. Here's a fun fact: I made most of the original stories up as I moved along.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this huge improvement in formatting and descriptions. I will see you all soon! Later!**_

_**~ Scruffy**_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Copies

_**Previously on Dragon Ball Super Aftermath: Rewritten:**_

* * *

Cell surrounds his fist in the Rosé Ki, as he slams it into the Hakai Ball, nullifying it. "_Not even your Destruction powers can stand up to Ultra Perfect Cell! I am in a good mood today, so if you allow me to kill you right now, I will make it painless._"

Beerus begins to yell, as a pillar of light shoots from him. So much energy begins to shoot out of him, that it surrounds the entire galaxy. His muscles begin to bulk up, as his purple aura begins to turn a red tint.

The God of Destruction clothing on Beerus' upper torso rips due to his bulkiness. "_To think that I had to reveal my full power to the likes of you! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE DESTROYED BY MY HANDS!_"

Vegeta's eyes widen at the sight of Beerus' full power. "_That is Beerus' full power...? This power is immense! It's almost on par with Broly's!_"

Beerus launches at Cell at full speed, as the two clash a heavy punch. The entire galaxy rumbles at the power of the two of them.

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

As the two clash a heavy punch, Cell slams his fist into Beerus' face, sending him into the ground. "_GRRRAHHHHH!_" Beerus gets up, yelling loudly, as a pillar of red light shoots from him, sending power all across the universe.

Beerus launches at him at full speed, a dark red trail following him. He swings a kick right at Cell's face. Cell dodges the kick, as he grabs Beerus, throwing him into the ground with a lot of force.

Beerus vanishes across from him, holding his palm out. He'd be enraged at Cell, as he is about to perform a Hakai on him.

Before he has the chance to use it, Whis vanishes in front of him, a deadly serious look on his face. "_Do not do it, my lord. The last time you used the Hakai in your full power caused an entire galaxy to be erased._"

Goku would be looking down, doing his best to concentrate on trying to obtain Ultra Instinct. Vegeta stands to the side of him, watching the battle in complete shock.

Beerus moves Whis to the side, as he stands across from Cell. He yells loudly, a large aura appearing around him. He vanishes behind Cell, bringing a punch down onto him.

Cell catches the punch, his hand shaking. He then slams his other fist into Beerus's gut with full force, causing him to cough blood. He then slams Beerus down onto the ground, followed by many Ki blasts.

A massive explosion consumes the already destroyed land. When the smoke clears, Beerus is on the ground, motionless.

Cell begins to charge a Special Beam Cannon, as he then aims it toward Beerus' heart. "_And now, I will become the God of Destruction! Ultra Perfect Cell the God of Destruction has arrived!_"

Cell launches the Special Beam Cannon. It travels throughout the air so fast that not even Vegeta could see it.

Suddenly, the beam is deflected into the rocks by a blur. Goku lands in front of Cell, facing away from him.

Cell's eyes widen, then they become enraged. "_Son Goku... How many times do I have to take you down?! How many transformations do you have?!_"

Goku turns toward him, as there is a white outline around him. His eyes would be silver, as his hair is shining and standing up. Cell would be confused on what this strange power is. Since the fighters went to the World of Void, he was unable to watch the Tournament of Power.

Goku would be in the Omen state of Ultra Instinct. "_This is... Migatte no Goku'i..._"

A light blue heated aura surrounds Goku, as he walks toward a shocked Cell. "_Wha... what is this?! I can sense nothing but heat from you, Son Goku. Have you perhaps unlocked a new transformation? This will be interesting!_"

Cell launches at Goku, swinging a kick at him. Goku ducks, avoiding it. Small afterimages would follow it, as he has dodged at insane speeds. Cell growls, as he begins to barrage Goku with punches and kicks.

Goku continues to dodge the punches and kicks. He leaps back, as he is looking down, his arms beginning to vibrate intensely.

Cell yells loudly, launching a Final Flash at Goku. "_I WILL FINALLY KILL YOU, SON GOKU!_"

Goku suddenly looks up, as he his eyes glow brightly. He sends a glare at him, as it destroys the Final Flash. It slams into Cell, causing him to cough up spit. "_UAAAHHHHGHAAAHHH!_"

Suddenly, a large pillar of heated energy shoots into the sky, as it calms down. Goku walks out of the heat, as his hair is now glowing silver. Cell yells loudly, launching his most powerful Ki blast. "_DIE!_"_  
_

Right before it impacts Goku, it disperses. There is silence, as Cell slowly looks behind him, alarmed. "_How... How are you already stronger than Beerus?!_"

Without response, Cell is barraged millions of times, as he is launched across the landscape, destroying it completely. Goku begins to toss him around, as he slams Cell into the ground, causing a massive explosion.

Cell gets up, enraged. "_YOU WON'T WIN! I AM UNSTOPPABLE! YOU WON'T BE LUCKY THIS TIME! I WILL NOT HOST THE CELL GAMES AGAIN, MEANING I WILL DESTROY THIS CURSED PLANET RIGHT NOW!_"

He yells loudly, as his body begins to flash. His Rose aura begins to turn wavy, darkening. The Golden form he is using begins to heavily grow in power. "_I HAVE EVOLVED BOTH MY GOLDEN FORM, AND MY GODLY FORM! I AM... TRUE PERFECT CELL!_"

Goku leaps back, charging his signature, full power attack. "_KA... ME... HA... ME..._"

Cell roars, as he launches a massive Galactic Kamehameha. "_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_" The two of them launch their massive Kamehameha, as they both begin to clash.

Goku's Kamehameha begins to overpower Cell's, as he yells loudly. "_IMPOSSIBLE!_" He is consumed by the massive Kamehameha, nearly killed.

An explosion completely shatters the land once again, as Cell falls onto the ground, panting heavily. "_G-Guck! Y-You... I continue to get stronger as the fight progresses! I will eventually surpass you, Son Goku-_"

"_HAKAI,_" a voice says behind Cell. Beerus would have performed his Hakai on Cell while he was distracted, giving a look of pure despise at him. "_Be gone._"

Cell stumbles back, as his lower body is being disintegrated, as it is traveling up to his upper body. "_I-IMPOSSIBLE! WH...WHAT ARE YOU?!_"

Beerus glares right into Cell's eyes with no sign of fear. "_I am, the God of Destruction. You are now, erased._"

Cell yells loudly, as he is gone, as his dust goes off into the air. Beerus looks toward Goku and Vegeta. "_You two could have fused rather than relying on me to deal with it._"

Vegeta gets a little agitated. "_Beerus, you were knocked out cold while Kakarot did all of the work in Ultra Instinct!_"

Beerus turns toward him at unnatural speeds, as he begins to walk up to him. "_Say that again, prince. I dare you._"

The two of them begin to argue for a few minutes, until Beerus brings back his fist, punching him into the upper atmosphere. "_SHUT UP!_"

He turns toward Goku, observing him. "_So, you went Ultra Instinct and overpowered Cell?! How the hell are you stronger than me?!_"

Goku scratches the back of him, laughing nervously. "_Well-_" Suddenly purple electricity explodes out of his back, as he yells in pain. "_AAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHH!_"

Whis walks over to Goku, as he simply taps him with his staff, as he is fully healed. "_My, my. You still struggle in Ultra Instinct, do you?_"

* * *

Later, they go to Bulma's house to eat some food prepared by her. The four of them were very hungry from the battle against Cell.

Goku, Vegeta, and Beerus are digging into the food like usual. Whis would glance at him and slowly shake his head. "_My, my... You three have no manners, do you?_"

Whis suddenly gets a call on his staff. He raises an eyebrow, as he sees it is from the Grand Priest. He steps away from the table and answers the call.

"_You called, father?_" Whis asks. Dakaishin would have a deadly serious expression on his face. "_I have called all eighteen angels to deliver a very important message. Very bad news, indeed._"

Whis' eyes widen, as he gets a little nervous. "_What is going on, father? Is Lord Zeno having another tantrum...?_"

Dakaishin slowly shakes his head. "_It could be even worse. Billions of years ago, we sealed the Evil Gods into Universe Nineteen._"

Whis' is taken aback by this statement. "_Y...You don't mean, father...? Have... Have they managed to escape Universe Nineteen...?_"

Dakaishin closes his eyes, nodding slowly. "_At the creation of this multiverse, they were the original rulers. Lord Zeno created them and they were kind of like us. But, they decided to betray Zeno and attempt to take his throne._"

He looks up at Whis. "_They failed to do so. Zeno's power was too great, and they were sealed into Universe Nineteen. He then created us._"

Whis was silent for a moment. "_Do you have any information on their intentions, father?_"

Dakaishin shakes his head once again. "_Unfortunately, we do not. My prediction is that they will try and attack us and attempt to kill Lord Zeno._"

Whis nods to his father. "_I understand. I will keep a lookout for anything suspicious._"

His father ends the call, as Whis sets down his staff, walking toward Goku, Vegeta, and Beerus. "_You three need to train with me urgently._"

Beerus looks up at him, confused. "_Me, train? What's up, Whis?_"

Whis doesn't answer, as he taps his staff, as they are all sent flying together toward Beerus' planet. "_Wait! I was eatiiiing-_" Goku gets flung next to Whis.

* * *

_**Two Days Later...**_

* * *

Goku would be in his Super Saiyan Blue transformation with Kaioken times twenty. Vegeta would be in his Super Saiyan Royal Blue transformation. The two of them would be at their full power, as they are sparring with Beerus.

They would be swing punches and kicks with full speed at Beerus. Beerus would be dodging the punches and kicks with great efficiency. Vegeta yells loudly, as he leaps at him, swinging a heavy punch right at his face.

Beerus moves out of the way of the punch, as he elbows Vegeta's back with great force, sending him into the ground. "_NANI- GUCK!_"

He then warps behind Goku, as Beerus slams his fist into Goku's face, sending him into the massive tree. "_GAHHHHH!_" Vegeta gets up, as he launches a volley of Ki blasts straight at Beerus.

Beerus deflects the Ki blasts with relative ease, as he catches one, slamming it back at Vegeta's gut, causing him to cough spit. "_N... NAGAHH!_" Beerus smirks, as he whips him into the massive lake with his tail.

He chuckles, as he walks over to the lake where Vegeta fell in. "_You two may be powerful, but you cannot beat me..._"

Beerus raises his hand out, charging an energy blast, as Vegeta is emerging from the water, panting heavily. Before he could launch it, something interrupts him.

One by one, the planets around Beerus' planet begins to explode, as a shadow is seen zooming across it. Suddenly, it launches toward Beerus at indescribable speeds, as it grabs Beerus' face, slamming him and dragging him across the ground. "_WHA- AGH!_"

It throws Beerus across his planet, as it launches a massive Ki blast at him. Beerus would be angered, as he slams the Ki blast to the side, as it causes a massive explosion on the other side of the planet. "_WHO ARE YOU?!_"

Beerus suddenly realizes what it looks like, as his eyes widen, sweat going down the side of his face. "_WH-WHAT?! HOW?!_"

Whis' eyes widen as well, as he sees a figure nearly identical to Beerus. Rather than purple, it would be a very dark gray-black. Its eyes would be glowing red, as its tail flicks back and forth. "_Who is that...? He looks just like Lord Beerus..._"

Beerus clenches his fists, as he prepares to fight this new being. "_Who are you?! I will destroy you for insulting me that way!_"

The figure smiles, as it stares Beerus in the eyes, observing him. "_**I have been created to oppose you... I am a greater destroyer than you... My name... is Sirus...**_"

Goku and Vegeta land next to Beerus, exhausted from the fight with him. Goku squints at the new enemy. "_He looks just like Lord Beerus... This could be huge trouble. He may be even stronger than Jiren._"

A being vanishes next to Sirus, and they would immediately know who it is. It is an anti-angel to oppose Whis, meaning the anti-angel is Sirus' attendant. Whis squints at the anti-angel, gripping his staff. "_This could be huge trouble, you three. The reason I pulled you here was to prepare for the return of the Evil Gods._"

The anti-angel would look similar to Whis. His hair would be black instead of white, with darker blue skin. His eyes would be red as well, and his clothing would be black and red.

Sirus chuckles, as he crosses his arm, Goku, Vegeta, and Beerus getting into their fighting stances. "_**These fools... what little do they know about us...**_"

Aris, Whis' counterpart nods slowly. "_**Indeed, my lord... Our plan will succeed...**_"

Sirus pulls something out of his pocket, as he holds up two black earrings, very similar to Potara earrings, but black. "_**Fuse with me, my little... friend... Together, we can... become stronger than the angels...**_"

Beerus steps back, as even he is getting a little nervous. "_Cut the crap! Why would I fuse with you?!_"

Sirus' smirk slowly fades away. "_**I see... then I will perhaps have to force it onto you...**_"

He slams his foot on the ground, as he launches at Beerus, suddenly in front of him, as he places a hand on Beerus' chest, looking right into his eyes. "_WH-WHEN DID YOU GET THERE...?!_"

Goku and Vegeta turn back in surprise, as they then power up to their maximum powers, launching straight at Sirus. They swing a simultaneous punch, which lands on Sirus' back, sending him skidding forward.

Beerus is knocked to the ground, as he comes to his senses, getting extremely angry. A large purple aura spikes up around him, as he yells loudly, the entire galaxy beginning to shake.

He launches at Sirus, as he slams his fist into his face, sending Sirus flying. "_**NNGHHH!**_"

Goku and Vegeta vanish above him, mauling him into the ground. Sirus gets up, brushing himself off. He looks up at Goku, Vegeta, and Beerus, as his eyes seem to get more red. "**_Wrong choice..._**"

He shatters the ground beneath him, as he is suddenly in front of Goku. He grabs his head, as he slams him in the gut multiple times, causing blood to pour out of his mouth. "_AGH! NAAAGH! NNNGHH! GAHHH!_"

Vegeta leaps back, as he spreads his hands, beginning to yell loudly. He then presses his palms together, as he yells the words, "_FINAL... FLASH!_" He launches the massive yellow beam, as it comes for Sirus.

Sirus holds out his hands, yelling loudly. "_**THAT IS FUTILE! ONCE I AM THROUGH WITH YOU, MY COUNTERPART WILL FUSE WITH ME, AND WE WILL BE UNSTOPPABLE!**_"

Suddenly, Beerus vanishes behind him, as he is now in fifty percent of his power. "_**WH-WHAT?!**_"

Beerus' eyes glow with pure anger and hate at his counterpart. "_Disappear._" He kicks Sirus into the Final Flash, as there is a massive explosion, sending everybody but Whis back.

When the light fades, Sirus is standing there, blood going down the side of his mouth. He would have bulked up into fifty percent of his power like Beerus did, as instead of a purple aura, there is a bright white aura around him. "_**You're a nuisance... I will have to be serious if you will not comply, Beerus.**_"

He launches up at Beerus, his tail waving in the air. He begins to barrage Beerus in the face with punches. Beerus gets flung back, as he wipes blood off of his mouth. "_Tch... That's nothing!_" He raises his hand, as he begins to channel Destruction energy into it.

Sirus does the same, as the two of them utter the words, "_Ha**kai.**_" Beerus is surprised, as Beerus' Hakai is purple, and Sirus' Hakai is white.

A massive pulse breaks out from the collision of both of the energies, as they are both launched back. Beerus roars, as his hair begins to spike up, his purple aura turning a slightly red tint.

Beerus powers up into his full power, as power shoots across the entire universe. He launches at Sirus, swinging a punch, but Sirus catches the punch, as he slams Beerus in the gut with a knee, causing him to cough blood.

"_WHAT?! HOW ARE... HOW ARE YOU WINNING?!_" Beerus yells in frustration. "_I AM THE DESTROYER! HOW DARE YOU HUMILIATE ME LIKE THAT?! YOUR FATE LIES IN MY HANDS NOW!_"

"_**Does it really now, my friend?**_" Sirus asks. He yells loudly, as his white aura grows much larger than before. "_**I am even stronger than you now, my friend. Give it up, you have no chance of defeating me now...**_"

Goku gets up, as he is forced to power down to his base form, panting heavily. "_V...Vegeta... we need... we need to do the Fusion Dance!_"

Vegeta growls, as he gets up, shoving Goku away. "_We... that's foolish, Kakarot! Beerus can defeat him on his own! We do not need to fuse into Gogeta again._"

Beerus launches at Sirus, launching a massive Destruction beam. "_HAAAAAAA! DIE!_"

Sirus knocks it away with his bare hands. He vanishes in front of Beerus, as he slams his fist into his face, sending Beerus into the massive tree, as it begins to topple over. "_AGHHH!_"

Beerus gets up, panting heavily. "_Tch... WHIS! COME HELP ME TAKE THIS BASTARD DOWN!_"

Whis shakes his head slowly, closing his eyes. "_I am truly sorry, my lord. I must follow Lord Zeno's rules, and one of them is that we are not allowed to fight under any circumstance._"

Aris walks toward Whis, smirking widely. "**_Perhaps you cannot, Whis, but I can..._**" Suddenly, a massive concentrated force hits Whis, as he skids back. Whis looks toward her, completely silent.

Goku grabs Vegeta, deadly serious for the first time in a long time. "_Now, Vegeta! We need to perform the Fusion Dance!_"

Vegeta forces him to let go, as he sighs, closing his eyes. He begins to power up, as his hair flashes white. He powers up into Super Saiyan Royal Blue, power sparkling off of him.

He turns toward Goku, looking him in the eyes. "_Kakarot, in order for us to pull this off, you need to unlock the same form as I am._"

Shockwaves travel through the air at unbelievable speeds, as Beerus and Sirus are exchanging blow for blow, sending electricity across the entire universe. Sirus decides to toy with Beerus by letting him land a punch in his face.

Beerus' punch almost does nothing, as Sirus chuckles. He raises his hand, as he backhands him into the ground. Beerus is motionless for a moment, as he gets up, panting heavily and bruised. "_N...gack... N-.. that's nothing, you fool!_"

Goku powers up into Super Saiyan Blue, as he is yelling loudly, causing the entire galaxy to shake. "_HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_"

Vegeta steps forward, as he is now across from Kakarot. "_What's wrong, Kakarot?! WHERE'S YOUR SAIYAN PRIDE?!_"

Goku's muscles begin to bulk up, as he raises his Ki to the max. He continues to yell loudly, as his aura is at full size. "_AGHHH.. HAAAAAA!_"

Vegeta now is getting angry at Goku. "_Anything I do, you can do as well, Kakarot! That is why you are my rival! SHOW ME YOUR POWER! YOUR KAIO-KEN IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH!_"

Goku's hair begins to flash, as his aura begins to sparkle. "_Y... YOU'RE RIGHT... VEGETA! I... CAN... DO... IT!_"

Goku can feel his limits breaking, as he lets out a roar, his hair flashing brightly, and a pillar of blue energy shooting out from him. The fight between Beerus and Sirus, and Whis and Aris would have stopped, as they both look down at Goku's transformation.

When the light fades, Goku is standing there, a sparkling aura around him. His hair and eyes would be dark blue, as his eyes now have a pupil in the center.

Goku would have unlocked Super Saiyan Royal Blue. The Fusion was about to begin between him and Vegeta.

* * *

_**To Be Continued in Chapter Three...**_

* * *

_**I had decided to do a more interesting idea than just having Abysus in the beginning of the original story. I wanted to have a concept of Anti-Gods, something that would evolve into something huge.**_

_**Keep in mind that this story may end up being shorter than the original. I am not quite sure, yet.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new story so far! I went and made sure to have Goku's transformation be more dramatic, and have more hype built into it. I will see you in the next chapter!**_

_**~ Scruffy**_


	3. Chapter 3 - The Tension

_**Previously on Dragon Ball Super Aftermath: Rewritten:**_

* * *

Goku's muscles begin to bulk up, as he raises his Ki to the max. He continues to yell loudly, as his aura is at full size. "_AGHHH.. HAAAAAA!_"

Vegeta now is getting angry at Goku. "_Anything I do, you can do as well, Kakarot! That is why you are my rival! SHOW ME YOUR POWER! YOUR KAIO-KEN IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH!_"

Goku's hair begins to flash, as his aura begins to sparkle. "_Y... YOU'RE RIGHT... VEGETA! I... CAN... DO... IT!_"

Goku can feel his limits breaking, as he lets out a roar, his hair flashing brightly, and a pillar of blue energy shooting out from him. The fight between Beerus and Sirus, and Whis and Aris would have stopped, as they both look down at Goku's transformation.

When the light fades, Goku is standing there, a sparkling aura around him. His hair and eyes would be dark blue, as his eyes now have a pupil in the center.

Goku would have unlocked Super Saiyan Royal Blue. The Fusion was about to begin between him and Vegeta.

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

* * *

The two Saiyans would be standing side by side, observing the battle between Beerus and Sirus. Beerus attempts to barrage him with punches and kicks, but Sirus dodges each and every one of them.

Sirus then grabs Beerus, as he headbutts him with enough force to stun him. He then slams Beerus into the ground with his full force, knocking him unconscious. "_**I wish I did not have to do this, my friend... You left me no choice, and now, it is time to fuse...**_"

"_Now, Vegeta!_" Goku yells, as they begin to perform the Fusion Dance. "_FUU... SION..._"

Sirus puts on one of the Potara earrings, as he prepares to put the other on Beerus. "_HAAA!_"

Suddenly, a huge force of wind sends Sirus back skidding heavily, as he drops the earring he was about to force onto Beerus. "_**WHAT NOW?! How dare you interrupt our fusion?!**_"

Goku and Vegeta's fusion would walk forward out of the light. The entire universe would be shaking at his immense power. "_We... are Gogeta._"

Super Saiyan Royal Blue Gogeta is suddenly behind Sirus, as he is barraged with millions of attacks from all directions. "_**GAAAAAAH!**_"

Sirus is launched far from the planet, as the two of them are now in outer space. Gogeta launches at him, as he throws a heavy punch at Sirus. Sirus blocks it, as he is sent even further. "_**GCCCCH! WHAT IS... WHAT IS THIS POWER?!**_"

Sirus powers up to his maximum power, as a gigantic white aura appears around him, even better than it was before. He launches at Gogeta at full speed, as the two of them clash a heavy punch, sending a shockwave across the universe.

Sirus would be struggling heavily, as Gogeta isn't even budging. He slams Sirus in the gut, causing him to cough blood out of his mouth.

He then slams Sirus on his head, sending him away. He then appears below Sirus, kicking him upward, damaging him further. "_Give it up, Sirus. We are far stronger than you._"

Sirus looks up to him, as he wipes blood off of his face, looking furious. "**_I suppose it is time to show you a form that we are known for... Your version of the form is called... Ultra Instinct, correct...?_**"

Gogeta leaps back, as he realizes what Sirus is about to do. "_What?! Ultra Instinct?!_"

Sirus begins to power up, as his aura becomes as large as an entire planet. "We call this... the Dark Era..." He begins to roar, as energy begins to travel across the multiverse.

His eyes turn into the familiar silver eyes of Ultra Instinct, but is is dark red this time. A black aura appears around him, as he is now far stronger than before. "_**You may recognize this power... You angels make its true power look pathetic... This... is the true form of Ultra Instinct...**_"

Gogeta yells loudly, as his aura begins to grow in size. He launches at Sirus at full speed, as the two of them clash a heavy punch, sending a shockwave across the entire universe and beyond.

Sirus then vanishes behind Gogeta, as he is barraged by billions of attacks from all directions, sending Gogeta into a planet, causing it to explode. "_**What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?**_"

Gogeta appears above him, charging a massive attack. "_FINAL... KA... ME... HA... ME... HAAAAA!_"

Sirus dodges it, as he flickers in front of Gogeta, sending a punch right into his gut. Gogeta blocks it, as he force sends him back once again. "_Gcckk... My arm is numb!_"

Gogeta can sense that his fusion will not last long. He raises his hands, as he begins to charge his most powerful attack, the entire cosmos beginning to flash. "**_ONE HUNDRED TIMES... BIG BANG... KAME... HAME... HAAAAAAAAAAAA!_**"

Sirus roars loudly, as he begins to press his palms together, a giant energy ball forming in them. "_**THIS HAS ENOUGH POWER TO DESTROY THIS ENTIRE UNIVERSE! THIS IS ALL I HAVE! THE EVIL GODS WILL RISE AGAIN AND KILL THE OMNI KING!**_"

He launches his most powerful attack as well, as both beams clash, sending energy across the entire multiverse. "_**HAAAAAA!**_" Sirus' beam begins to overpower the One Hundred times Big Bang Kamehameha, as Gogeta struggles heavily. "_GRRRRRHHHH!_"

Then, Gogeta snaps... A gigantic red aura begins to surround him, as he utters the words, "_**KAIOKEN... TIMES... 100!**_"

His attack completely crashes through Sirus' attack. Sirus roars loudly, as he is immediately consumed by the massive attack. Sirus starts to get disintegrated, as he is completely hopeless against the Kaioken times one hundred.

"_**GAAAHHH! YOU... YOU... YOU WON'T... YOU WON'T WIN! I AM ONE OF THE WEAKEST OF THE EVIL GODS! YOU STAND NO CHANCE AGAINST US, MORTALS! PREPARE TO... DIE!**_" Sirus utters his final words, as there is a massive explosion that covers half of the entire universe.

When the light fades, Sirus is now completely gone, and vaporized. Gogeta defuses, as Goku and Vegeta are stuck in space, completely unconscious. "_Guhh..._"

Electricity shoots across the multiverse, as Aris appears in front of Whis, as barrages are sent at Whis from all directions. Whis blocks most of the barrages, skidding back even further. "_This is not good..._"

Before Aris continues, she notices Sirus has been erased from existence. "_**Hmph... You are lucky, you lower life forms... You may have killed Sirus, but that is only just the beginning...**_"

Aris vanishes out of this realm, her energy not being able to be sensed anywhere. Whis rushes over to Goku and Vegeta, as he places both of his hands on their chests, healing them fully. "_Well done, you two. Your powers far exceeded that of a destroyer's._"

They are transported to the planet, as the two Saiyans get up, exhausted from their battle. Whis helps them up, as he steps back, concerned. "_That was quite a close call, you two. The Evil Gods have more power than us._"

Vegeta pants a little, as he looks up at Whis. "_We need to be able to get stronger than before if we want to stand a chance against these Evil Gods._"

Beerus wakes up, as he flies over, injured from the battle against his evil counterpart. "_Guh... That was a pain, but I could have beaten him no problem._"

Goku scrunches his eyebrows, as it was obvious Sirus had whaled on Beerus. "_But, Lord Beerus, didn't you get bea-_"

Beerus turns toward him at an unnatural speed, his face seeming to get darker. "_Did you say something, Goku...?_"

Goku stumbles back, as sweat trickles down the side of his head. "_Uhh... hehe! I didn't say anything, Lord Beerus!_"

Vegeta walks up to Whis, staring him dead in the eyes. "_Whis, it is clear at this point Kakarot has surpassed me, but I cannot allow that to happen. I need to surpass his fancy Ultra Instinct form._"

Whis chuckles at the comment, shaking his head. "_Vegeta-san... Ultra Instinct is not a transformation. It is a technique that allows you to enter a state beyond normal instinct. What makes you think that there is something beyond that of Ultra Instinct...?_"

Vegeta clenches his fist, getting a little irritated now. "_There has to be! There is no limit to the Saiyan race! We always find a way to surpass the impossible!_"

After a silent moment, Whis' lips curl upward into a smile. "_We shall see, Vegeta-san. Perhaps you could find a transformation beyond the evolved state of Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan._"

Vegeta leaps back next to Goku, as the two of them nod to each other once. "_Whis, we will train, now! We do this now, Kakarotto!_"

They both power up into Super Saiyan Blue, as Whis raises an eyebrow. They begin to yell loudly, as their auras shoot upward, as they begin to sparkle. Goku and Vegeta enter the Super Saiyan Royal Blue state, standing side by side.

Whis nods at them. "_Well done, you two. Come, and show me how strong you have become..._"

* * *

_**Universe Nineteen**_

* * *

Avis, Whis' counterpart teleports in after the encounter with Universe Seven. He enters the palace, the large doors closing behind him. He walks up to a large throne, kneeling before it. "**_My Lord._**"

A dark figure opens its eyes, looking down on him. "_**Give me a status report, Avis.**_"

Avis closes his eyes, setting down his staff. "_**My lord, I have failed you. Sirus has been-**_"

The figure growls, leaning toward Avis. His aura of power would even scare him. "_**And so you left due to his defeat?! You could have killed them with ease, you fool!**_"

Avis' hands shake, as he clenches them to stop them from shaking. "_**I apologize, my lord. I will not fail you again.**_"

The figure leans back into his throne, his anger subsiding a little. "_**If you fail again in your duties, I will take your life... I could simply use Udos, your sister instead...**_"

Without another word, Avis slowly gets up, as he takes his staff, vanishing away. The dark figure gets up, walking forward. "_**Our plan will not fail, Zeno... Your days will come to an end...**_"

He turns toward his guards, which would be the counterparts to Zeno's Guards. "_**Deliver a message to the Evil Gods... We will launch our attack soon...**_"

The guards obey without hesitation, as they vanish away. They'd go to deliver a message to all of the Evil Gods, and things were about to make a turn for the worse.

* * *

Whis would be dodging Goku and Vegeta's punches left and right. Goku swings a kick at Whis, but he simply jumps over it. Vegeta takes the chance in an attempt to land a punch on Whis' face, but he simply dodges it. "_Your teamwork has really improved, you two. Quite remarkable if you ask me._"

Goku leaps back, as he clenches his fists tightly. He begins to yell loudly, the entire galaxy beginning to shake. "_HAAAAAAAA!_"

Whis raises an eyebrow. "_Oh- hmm... Is he perhaps... using the Kaio-ken with his Evolved Super Saiyan Blue form...?_"

Goku's body would almost be screaming in agony. He roars, a gigantic red aura appearing around his dark blue one. "_**KAIOKEN... TIMES TEN!**_"

He slams his foot on the ground, as he launches at Whis way faster than before. Whis dodges the punch, as he raises an eyebrow. "_Quite a lot of speed you have there, Goku-san._"

Goku flies up to the sky, yelling loudly. He then launches a massive Kamehameha at Whis, which almost is able to break a hole in the dimension. "_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_"

Whis holds out one finger, as he is able to stop the Kamehameha with it. He reflects it back at Goku, as he blocks it, being consumed by the Kamehameha. "_AGHHH!_"

A massive explosion happens, as Goku falls out of it in his base form. He lands on the ground, panting heavily. "_Guh... using the Kaioken with the Super Saiyan Blue Evolved transformation was a bad idea..._"

Whis walks over, as he taps Goku with his staff, fully healing him. "_You are nowhere near my level, Goku-san. It is very unlikely that you will be able to get close, but I am sure you will find a way._"

* * *

_**Planet Vampa**_

* * *

Broly walks out of the Capsule House, and out of the cave. He looks up at the sky, squinting at it. "_Something is wrong..._"

Cheelai walks up to him from behind, followed by Lemo. "_Do you feel it too, Broly? I feel like there's tension in the air... I feel that something bad is going to happen._"

Lemo places a hand on Broly's shoulder, not seeming fazed by it. "_It's probably nothin'. We'll probably just be attacked by one of those large bug things. Nothing huge._"

Broly turns toward them, taking this seriously, unlike Lemo. "_Both of you go inside. I am going to stay outside for a little bit and keep watch. I feel some large presence._"

Suddenly, the clouds split, as a pillar of red light slams the ground. Broly grabs hold of Cheelai and Lemo to protect them, as he skids back heavily. "_Tch! What's going on?!_"

A divine figure walks forward, as its energy would be unlike anything Broly has ever felt before. "_You two, run as far as you can away from this place! I will take care of this._"

Munod, Belmod's counterpart, looks directly at Cheelai and Lemo, who are running away from the area. He smirks, raising his fingers toward him. "**_Where do you two think you are going...?_**"

He launches a tiny, concentrated beam toward them. Broly vanishes in front of it and takes it. The beam pierces his shoulder, as it narrowly misses Cheelai and Lemo, causing a massive explosion in the distance. "_**Oh...?**_"

Broly grips his shoulder, groaning. He begins to get enraged that this evil being had tried to kill his friends. He yells loudly, wind shooting from him. He launches at Munod at full speed, throwing a punch at him.

Munod dodges the punch with little to no effort, as he spins around, slamming a kick into Broly. Broly barely manages to block it, as he launched into a mountain, causing it to collapse. "_**You are weak when compared to us Evil Gods, you mortal...**_"

Broly flies upward from the collapsed mountain, launching a volley of energy blasts at Munod. The barrage directly impacts Munod, shattering the landscape where he stands.

Munod vanishes above Broly, smirking. "_**Impressive destructive power, but weak blasts do not have an effect on me...**_"

He slams his knee into Broly's gut, causing him to cough spit out of his mouth. He then elbows Broly on the head, sending him into the ground. There is another explosion, as Broly is on the ground, groaning.

* * *

_**Universe Eleven**_

* * *

Toppo and Dyspo fly over to an area in the middle of nowhere on their planet. "_Dyspo, I see you have felt that presence as well. Something is coming for this planet, and it seems to be a huge threat._"

Dyspo can sense the energy getting closer to their planet. "_Yeah, it's unlike anything I've ever felt before. Let's take 'em out._"

The two of them land, waiting for the threat to appear. Suddenly, a pillar of red light hits the ground, sending a shock wave through a quarter of the entire universe. Toppo and Dyspo block the wind slamming them, as a figure shaped similar to Sirus/Beerus walks out.

Denpa, Champa's counterpart suddenly vanishes in front of Dyspo, surprising him. "_**Wh-Wha?!**_"

Toppo immediately turns around toward a shocked Dyspo and Denpa. He launches at Denpa without hesitation, holding out his fingers. "_HAA!_"

A volley of small energy blasts shoot from his fingers, as he launches his Justice Flash. Denpa inhales, as he blows it back at Toppo.

Toppo blocks it, skidding back heavily. "_Grck!_" Dyspo leaps toward Denpa at full speed, as he swings a kick at him. "_JUSTICE... KICK!_"

Denpa catches the kick, as he slams Dyspo into Toppo, sending them both back flying. "_**How pathetic you both are! Where's your boss?!**_"

Toppo slams his foot on the ground, as he launches at Denpa with full speed, swinging a full power punch. "_HAAAA! BE GONE!_"

Denpa holds out his hand, as he catches the punch, his hand shaking. "_**...You could have just told me where your strongest warrior is, but of course you had to be difficult...**_"

Toppo's hand shakes, as he swings another heavy punch right at Denpa's face. "_What business do you have with him?!_"

Denpa chuckles, as he allows the punch to land on his face, causing his head to budge. "_**You'll find out, my friend... Perhaps killing the both of you will catch his attention...?**_"

He slams his fists into both of their guts, causing them to cough up blood. He then grabs their heads, bashing them together. He spins around, as he throws them in separate directions, causing them to crash through many mountains. "_**Is that all you got...?**_"

* * *

_**Earth**_

* * *

Gohan and Piccolo would be sparring in the middle of a rocky land. Shockwaves travel through the air, as they do not pay attention to the massive energy headed toward the two.

Gohan roars, as he launches a massive Kamehameha toward Piccolo. Piccolo blocks it, being sent back. He manages to deflect it, as the two clash a punch, sending wind everywhere.

They continue to battle for a little while, as suddenly an energy enters the atmosphere, heading toward the surface. This gets their attention, as they both immediately stop sparring, looking up toward the sky.

A massive red pillar of light slams on the ground, causing it to shatter completely. A figure walks out of the light, as it fades. A fox figure glances toward the two, its eyes glowing red.

Piccolo gets into his fighting stance, gritting his teeth. "_Stay on your guard, Gohan. I sense killing intent in this being._"

Rittuir, Liquiir's counterpart, begins to walk toward him, his hands around his back. "_**Greetings, mortals of Universe Seven... You are lucky that I came, and not the others... I am the nicest out of them... Perhaps, you'd like to join us on our quest to rule the multiverse...?**_"

"_Cut the crap!_" Gohan yells, obviously not interested in his offer. "_Why would I join you?!_"

Rittuir smirks, some sort of red essence forming in his hands. "_**Join us, and we can obtain power that can surpass the Omni King...**_"

Piccolo clenches his fists, a white aura flaring up around him. "_We would never join you! Over my dead body!_"

The two of them launch at Rittuir at full speed, as they both slam a punch in his face, his head budging slightly. "_**...I see, then I will have to force you to join us... I was hoping I would not have to fight you, but I suppose I have no choice but to do so...**_"

His eyes pulse, as a massive shockwave sends Gohan and Piccolo crashing across the landscape, shattering part of it. Rittuir launches after them, the red essence gathering in his hands. "_**Now, join us!**_"

* * *

_**To Be Continued in Chapter Three...**_

* * *

_**I certainly hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the rewrite so far! I decided to have separate battles that will take place in the next couple of chapters.**_

_**Expect some good fights in the next couple of chapters. I look forward to making them!**_

_**~ Scruffy**_


	4. Chapter 4 - The Convert

_**Previously on Dragon Ball Super Aftermath: Rewritten:**_

* * *

A massive red pillar of light slams on the ground, causing it to shatter completely. A figure walks out of the light, as it fades. A fox figure glances toward the two, its eyes glowing red.

Piccolo gets into his fighting stance, gritting his teeth. "_Stay on your guard, Gohan. I sense killing intent in this being._"

Rittuir, Liquiir's counterpart, begins to walk toward him, his hands around his back. "_**Greetings, mortals of Universe Seven... You are lucky that I came, and not the others... I am the nicest out of them... Perhaps, you'd like to join us on our quest to rule the multiverse...?**_"

"_Cut the crap!_" Gohan yells, obviously not interested in his offer. "_Why would I join you?!_"

Rittuir smirks, some sort of red essence forming in his hands. "_**Join us, and we can obtain power that can surpass the Omni King...**_"

Piccolo clenches his fists, a white aura flaring up around him. "_We would never join you! Over my dead body!_"

The two of them launch at Rittuir at full speed, as they both slam a punch in his face, his head budging slightly. "_**...I see, then I will have to force you to join us... I was hoping I would not have to fight you, but I suppose I have no choice but to do so...**_"

His eyes pulse, as a massive shock wave sends Gohan and Piccolo crashing across the landscape, shattering part of it. Rittuir launches after them, the red essence gathering in his hands. "_**Now, join us!**_"

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

* * *

Broly gets up, blood running down his shoulder. "_Gck... He's powerful... I must... I must protect this planet._"

He roars loudly in rage, as he launches at Munod at full speed, barraging him with a volley of punches. Munod dodges all of the punches with ease, as he slams his fist into Broly's face, sending him across the landscape.

Broly manages to stop himself in midair, panting heavily. He launches at Munod at full speed, roaring. Before he could swing a punch, Munod roars, as he slams a kick in his gut, nearly knocking him completely unconscious.

Broly free falls to the ground, crashing onto it. He gets up on his knees and hands, panting some more. Blood drips on the ground in front of him, as he looks up, his rage beginning to spike up even further. "Grrr..."

Munod levitates onto the ground, smirking. "_**You're quite the persistent one... However, you are at your limit, mortal. Join us, or you will have to face me...**_"

Suddenly, Broly snaps. He roars loudly, as the ground shatters beneath him. His hair begins to spike up like a Super Saiyan, as his irises turn a dark yellow. He continues to roar, a green aura spiking up around him.

Broly had entered his Wrathful transformation. He launches at Munod at full speed, catching him off guard. He lands an uppercut on his face, sending him back a little. "_**Hrh!**_"

He begins to barrage Munod with many punches and kicks. Munod squints at him, as he begins to once again dodge the attacks. He lands a punch on Broly's face, sending him back a little.

Broly growls as he launches at Munod at full speed, swinging a punch at him. He catches the punch, as the two of them vanish, shockwaves traveling through the air.

They appear above the ground, clashing punches and kicks. Munod would be toying with him at this rate. He grabs Broly, slamming him in the gut multiple times, before throwing him to the ground.

Broly gets up, yelling loudly. He opens his mouth widely, as he charges up a massive energy blast in it, launching it right at Munod. Munod punches it away, as it causes a massive explosion in the air.

Broly vanishes above Munod, launching a volley of energy blasts at him. Munod's eyes pulse, as all of the blasts are deflected elsewhere. He slams Broly in the face, sending him into a rock. "_**You're annoying, mortal...**_"

The smoke is blown away by the wind coming from Broly. He raises his hands, charging a massive green energy sphere. He roars, launching it directly at Munod.

Munod creates a miniature white Hakai sphere and flicks it toward the sphere, similar to what Toppo did to Frieza. The green energy sphere is immediately erased by the Hakai, as Broly stands there in shock. "_GRRH!_"

Suddenly, Munod launches right at Broly, slamming a fist with great force into his gut. Broly coughs spit and blood out of his mouth. "_I...impossible..._"

Munod aims an energy blast right into his face. He fires it, launching Broly into space, greatly injuring him. "_**That should have damaged him enough...**_"

He vanishes above Munod, the same red essence that Rittuir had in his hands. "_**And now, you shall join the Evil Gods, Saiyan. You will obtain limitless power and we will rule the multiverse together...**_"

Broly was losing hope in winning. He couldn't win... all of these years of getting stronger. He'd have protected his father, but he was killed. He'd have protected his new friends, but... they would get killed by this evil being.

No... this couldn't end... He couldn't just let it end like this. Kakarot and his friend had shown him a Saiyan's true purpose, and that is... **TO FIGHT...**

Broly's hair begins to flash yellow, as he roars loudly, a massive green pillar of light shooting from him into space. The entire galaxy cluster shakes with his increase in power. His pupils disappear from his eyes, as he launches at Munod, slamming him in the face.

Munod is launched into the planet, causing the landscape to completely shatter. He flies toward Munod, as they both clash punches on the surface, causing craters to form everywhere.

Munod laughs crazily, slamming Broly in the face. "_**DO YOU BELIEVE THAT YOU COULD KILL AN EVIL GOD?! THIS POWER IS AMAZING!**_"

Broly launches at Munod, as he charges two energy blasts, attempting to slam them into his gut. Munod dodges the blasts, as he slams a full-force kick onto Broly's back, sending him into a mountain. "_**PERSISTENT BASTARD!**_"

Broly flies toward him, as his muscles begin to bulk up even more. His shirt completely rips, as he continues to barrage Munod with punches.

Munod clashes with him, as they vanish once again, shockwaves traveling through the air at crazy speeds. Broly flies up, as he launches another gigantic green energy sphere at Munod. "_GROOOAAAARRRR!_"

Munod holds out his hand, stopping the massive energy sphere, his arm shaking a bit. "_**THIS IS NOTHING, YOU FOOL! YOU ARE ONLY DELAYING THE INEVITABLE!**_"

Broly roars once again, as his hair flashes green. His aura becomes a lot larger, as he enters his full power. He begins to overpower Munod, as he is consumed by the green energy sphere. Munod roars in pain, as a massive explosion happens, completely shattering part of the planet's landscape.

Munod falls out of the explosion, as he is barely able to land on his two feet. "_**Tch... I did not expect this Saiyan to be so strong! I will have to use my full power in order to take him down.**_"

Munod roars loudly, as his muscles begin to bulk up. His eyes turn into the Ultra Instinct silver eyes, but they are dark red. A black aura appears around him, as he enters the true form of Ultra Instinct. "_**Behold... This is... the Dark Era...**_"

The two of them launch at each other, as they throw a full-force punch, clashing fists. A shockwave travels across the entire universe, causing it to shake.

Broly feels his right arm break, as he roars, being sent back. Munod laughs loudly, raising his hand outward. "_**No matter how many powerups you go through, it will not be enough to faze me...**_"

Broly raises his left arm, as he yells loudly, launching a volley of Ki blasts at him. Munod walks toward him, dodging each of the Ki blasts. "_**Give it up...**_"

Munod had enough of this battle. He appears in front of Broly, as he slams his fist into his face with full force, breaking his nose. "_GRAHHHH!_"

He then karate chops Broly into the ground, destroying the land once again. Broly's hair fades back to normal, as he completely loses consciousness from the force of Munod's power.

Munod powers down, as he lands next to Broly, looking down at him. "_**It looks like he is finally unconscious... Now it is time to convert him to our side...**_"

He raises his hand, as the red essence surrounds Broly, engulfing him. A pillar of darkness shoots from him, as he stands up, his eyes pitch black with glowing red pupils. "_**We will take down the Omni King...**_"

Suddenly, a bunch of power surges through Broly, as he roars, sending wind everywhere. Munod chuckles, smirking at him. "_**Indeed we shall. You have gotten a massive power boost when being converted, Broly...**_"

He replaces a hand on Broly's shoulder, as they shoot off to another location in the entire multiverse. Who knows where they would go?

* * *

Toppo gets up, panting from the damage he has taken. He vanishes next to Dyspo, helping him up. "_Dyspo, get up. We cannot lose against this being._"

Dyspo gets up, walking toward Denpa. "_Toppo, I'll distract him. You enter full power._" Dyspo looks down at the ground, closing his eyes. A faint purple aura begins to appear around him.

He takes off toward Denpa at full speed, as he slams him in the face with a punch. Denpa skids back a little, as he looks toward Dyspo, squinting at him. "_**You think that is going to work?**_"

Denpa swings a kick at Dyspo, but he dodges it. Toppo looks down, as he clenches his fists. He begins to roar loudly, the ground beginning to crack underneath him. "_HAAAAA!_"

Dyspo flashes across from Denpa, running around him. He creates afterimages, as he vanishes above him, swinging a kick down at him. Denpa catches it, as he slams him on the ground, causing him to cough spit. "_GUCK!_"

Dyspo leaps back, panting. He yells loudly, as he launches at Denpa at full speed. He brings down a kick right at his face. "_JUSTICE... KICK!_"

The kick hits Denpa head-on, as he is launched across the landscape, crashing through rocks. Dyspo lands, smirking. "_Take that!_"

Toppo continues to roar loudly, as wind is shooting from him. The sky is flashing, as lightning is striking everywhere. His muscles begin to bulk up, his eyes flashing.

Denpa gets up from the rocks, not being fazed. He chuckles, brushing some dust off of him. "_**Is that all a warrior of Universe Eleven can achieve? You may be fast, but you cannot compare to my speed...**_"

Dyspo slams his foot on the ground, causing it to shatter. He yells, launching at the Evil God at full speed. He swings a kick, but Denpa catches it, as he slams Dyspo in the gut, causing him to cough blood.

Denpa then throws Dyspo, as he is launched crashing through the landscape, shattering it. He slams into a rock, as he falls onto the ground, unconscious. "_**What a weakling... Hopefully, the fat one can prove to be more of a challenge...**_"

Toppo finished his transformation, as he lets out a roar, his power shattering part of the landscape. He enters his Full Power God of Destruction form, looking up at Denpa. "_Hmph... In order to defeat a god, I had to become one..._"

He takes off toward Denpa, catching him off guard. He nails Denpa in the face, launching him across the landscape. "_HAAA!_"

Toppo begins to knock him through the air, causing shockwaves. He mauls Denpa into the ground, following it with a Hakai. Denpa rolls out of the way, as Toppo vanishes next to him.

He swings a punch at Denpa, as he blocks it, being sent back. Toppo launches after him, as he slams him in the gut, launching him even further, slamming him into the rocks. "_HURAHHH!_"

Denpa gets up from the rocks, bruises all over him. "_**How infuriating!**_" Suddenly, Toppo launches next to him, charging up an energy blast.

"**_OH SHII-!_**" Denpa is consumed by the blast, as he is launched across the landscape once again. When the smoke clears, he is standing there, grunting.

"_Impressive that you are still standing, destroyer,_" Toppo says. Denpa opens his eyes, smirking. Suddenly, he launches at Toppo, beginning to barrage him with a ton of punches. Toppo blocks it, skidding back heavily.

The force from the punches causes a mountain behind Toppo to collapse, as the two travel through the air, clashing blows, and punches. Shockwaves travel across the landscape.

Denpa is getting bored with the battle. Toppo yells, swinging a heavy punch at him. He dodges it, as he slams Toppo in the face with a kick, sending him into the ground. "_**You are quite strong, but you are nowhere near my level!**_"

Toppo flies back toward him, launching a barrage of Hakai Spheres at him. Denpa launches toward him, knocking them out of the way with his bare hands. He swings a kick at Toppo's head.

Toppo blocks the kick, being sent toward the city. "_Tch!_" He stops himself in midair, as he roars loudly, creating two Hakai spheres, as he presses them together, forming them into a gigantic one. "_HAAAAA!_"

He roars loudly, as he launches it at Denpa, sending it crashing through the air. "_HAKAI!_"

Denpa raises his fists, as they begin to vibrate, glowing brightly. "I am sure it would be lovely to see your poor little civilization get erased by your own Hakai!" He slams his fist into the massive Hakai, sending it back toward Toppo.

Toppo curses, as he raises his hand outward. The Hakai comes toward him, as he roars, slamming his hands into it. He begins to be sent toward the city, as he begins to slow himself down. "_UGGHH! I CAN'T... STOP IT!_"

He continues to struggle, doing all he can to prevent his own Hakai from reaching the city and erasing it. He would begin to lose the tug of war, as he and the Hakai start getting closer to the city. "_**JIREN!**_"

Suddenly, the Hakai is launched into the sky into outer space. A tall muscular figure appears in front of Toppo, his arms crossed. Jiren had saved Toppo and the city.

Toppo powers down, as he falls toward the ground, panting heavily. Denpa and Jiren make eye contact, as they vanish to an area in the middle of nowhere. "_**So, you are the strongest warrior in the multiverse, eh?**_"

Jiren doesn't respond. He uncrosses his arms, as he begins to walk toward Denpa, the entire universe shaking from his energy. Denpa clenches his fists, as he takes off toward Jiren. "_**Finally, a worthy opponent!**_"

Denpa swings a punch at Jiren's face, as it is stopped in midair by an invisible force. "_**EH?!**_" Suddenly, he is barraged from all directions, as Denpa is launched miles away, flattening mountains.

Jiren takes off after him, as he is behind Denpa. "_I expected more from an Evil God._" He mauls Denpa into the ground, causing him to cough spit. "_**AGH!**_"

Denpa manages to stop himself before impacting the ground. "_**Heh... An interesting challenge you are!**_" He launches at Jiren, as the two of them begin to clash blow after blow.

Shockwaves shatter the landscape some more, as Jiren slams Denpa in the face with an invisible force. Denpa growls as he launches at him, throwing a punch. The punch gets stopped in midair, as Jiren's eye pulses red, sending Denpa miles away, crashing through a mountain. "_**AGHHH!**_"

Denpa launches at him, his eyes glowing. "_**Now you have made me angry! I am getting bored of toying with you and your friends!**_" He slams his fist into Jiren's face, knocking him back. "_Tch._"

Jiren launches at him, as the two begin to barrage each other punch, clashing blow to blow again. Lightning bolts and energy shoot out of them. Jiren slams him in the face, sending him back.

Denpa shoots back at him, as he slams his fist into Jiren's gut. "_Grh!_" He then roars, mauling Jiren to the ground.

Jiren stops himself before he impacts onto the ground, looking up. He raises his fist, as he charges a heated energy ball in it.

He launches the raw energy ball at Denpa. Denpa blocks him, as it sends him into the sky, resulting in a massive explosion. "_**UGWAHH!**_"

There would be silence, as Jiren lands on the ground, waiting for Denpa. Suddenly, electricity shoots off in the sky, as a white aura is now around Denpa. "_**Fine... I will get serious now...**_"

In the blink of an eye, he is in front of Jiren, as Jiren is barraged from all directions, being launched across the air. "_GRR!_"

He launches back at Denpa, swinging a heavy punch at him. Denpa catches the punch with one hand, as it shakes a bit. "_**Not a bad punch, but you are clearly outmatched!**_"

He grabs Jiren's face, as he shoots at the ground, slamming him into it. He then follows it with a Ki blast, resulting in a massive explosion. When the smoke clears, Jiren is standing there, a hole in his shirt.

Jiren yells loudly, as a fiery aura appears around him. He would be in his Full Power as of now. He'd be angry, but he calms himself down.

He takes off toward Denpa, beginning to barrage him with extremely fast punches. Denpa blocks it, as he roars, clashing a punch with Jiren. The two of them continue to battle for a little while.

Toppo stands up, looking up at Denpa, panting heavily. "_Grrh... Jiren... I... I'd help you if I could, but we'd just get in the way..._"

Denpa's current state would still be slightly stronger than Jiren's full power. He blocks one of Jiren's punches, as he spins around, kicking Jiren in the head, sending him flying. "_Tch!_"

Jiren lands on the ground, getting up. He looks up toward Denpa, as he clenches his fists, them beginning to glow brightly. This was all or nothing.

He roars, as he launches a MASSIVE heated energy ball, the same one that he fired at Goku right before he went into the Mastered state of Ultra Instinct. It comes toward Denpa, as he raises his hands, being sent back by it. "_**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_"

Jiren yells, pressing with full force. "_OWARI DA!_" Denpa loses the power struggle against it, as he is launched across the landscape, a massive explosion destroying part of the planet's landscape.

Suddenly, Denpa vanishes behind him, laughing. He clenches his fist, it glowing with white energy. Jiren turns around just in time to be slammed in the gut, coughing a lot of blood. "_G-Guh!_"

Jiren is launched crashing through mountains, as he lands on the ground, panting heavily. "_D... Tch... YOU... DAMN YOU!_"

He begins to roar, as a red fiery aura begins to surround him. His muscles bulk up, as his shirt begins to rip. He continues to roar loudly, the entire universe shaking from his burst in power.

Wind shoots from him, flattening the landscape. He continues to yell, as he breaks his limits once again. A red Ultra Instinct-like aura surrounds him, as he begins to walk toward Denpa.

Denpa chuckles, as he yells loudly, his eyes glowing brightly. A white aura shoots around him, as he stands across from Jiren. "_**I will show you twenty percent of what I am capable of! Prepare yourself!**_"

The two of them launch at each other, clashing a punch that shatters the ground around them. Wind and electricity shoot everywhere, sending Toppo and Dyspo back. "_UWAGHH!_"

* * *

_**To Be Continued in Chapter Five...**_

* * *

_**Hello! I hope you enjoyed Chapter Four of the rewrite of Dragon Ball Super: Aftermath.**_

_**Broly has been forcibly converted to the Evil Gods' side, and Jiren was pushed to his limits! **_

_**What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter! I have also tried to start using Grammarly to correct some issues I missed, and it is working pretty well!**_

_**~ Scruffy**_


	5. Chapter 5 - The Consequences

_**Previously on Dragon Ball Aftermath: Rewritten:**_

* * *

Jiren yells, pressing with full force. "_OWARI DA!_" Denpa loses the power struggle against it, as he is launched across the landscape, a massive explosion destroying part of the planet's landscape.

Suddenly, Denpa vanishes behind him, laughing. He clenches his fist, it glowing with white energy. Jiren turns around just in time to be slammed in the gut, coughing a lot of blood. "_G-Guh!_"

Jiren is launched crashing through mountains, as he lands on the ground, panting heavily. "_D... Tch... YOU... DAMN YOU!_"

He begins to roar, as a red fiery aura begins to surround him. His muscles bulk up, as his shirt begins to rip. He continues to roar loudly, the entire universe shaking from his burst in power.

Wind shoots from him, flattening the landscape. He continues to yell, as he breaks his limits once again. A red Ultra Instinct-like aura surrounds him, as he begins to walk toward Denpa.

Denpa chuckles, as he yells loudly, his eyes glowing brightly. A white aura shoots around him, as he stands across from Jiren. "_**I will show you twenty percent of what I am capable of! Prepare yourself!**_"

The two of them launch at each other, clashing a punch that shatters the ground around them. Wind and electricity shoot everywhere, sending Toppo and Dyspo back. "_UWAGHH!_"

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

* * *

Denpa and Jiren vanishes, as more shockwaves travel through the air. They grip their hands together, as they get into a power struggle. They push heavily, the ground cracking under them.

Jiren roars, as he goes to knee Denpa in the face. Denpa's head barely budges, as he swings a punch at Jiren's gut. Jiren coughs blood, as Denpa headbutts him, sending him back.

Jiren gets up, as he roars, launching at Denpa at full speed. He is barraging him with punches, but Denpa is dodging, blocking, and catching each of them. "_**You're nothing compared to me. So you're the strongest mortal in the universe? What a load of crap!**_"

He slams Jiren in the face with a punch, as he is sent crashing through the landscape. There is a huge explosion, sending wind everywhere. Denpa vanishes above him, holding his hand out. "_**Though, I must say... You're quite powerful... Welcome to our side...**_"

Jiren's eyes shoot open, raw energy shooting from him. He leaps up, going to slam Denpa in the face with a punch. Denpa's head barely budges again, as Jiren leaps back, panting heavily.

"_**Fine, then...**_" Denpa says, charging a massive energy blast. "_**IF YOU'RE NOT WILLING TO COMPLY, THEN I WILL KILL YOU!**_" His voice echos, as he launches the massive energy beam at Jiren.

A purple energy beam hits Denpa's beam from the side, launching it away, causing a huge explosion to happen in the distance. Belmod, the God of Destruction of Universe Eleven, would be standing there with his angel, Marcarita.

Jiren turns toward them, completely exhausted. "_Belmod... What are you doing here...?!_"

Belmod doesn't answer Jiren's question, as he begins to slowly walk toward Denpa. "_Marcarita, let's take Jiren and escape. We cannot afford to lose him as an ally._"

Marcarita nods once, as she taps her staff. The three of them get shot off into outer space, Denpa watching, furious. "_**You little... Oh, I am going to enjoy killing you, Belmod!**_"

* * *

Rittuir's eyes pulse, as a massive shock wave sends Gohan and Piccolo crashing across the landscape, shattering part of it. He launches after them, the red essence gathering in his hands. "_**Now, join us!**_"

Gohan gets up, helping Piccolo up. The two of them leap at Rittuir, as electricity travels across the air, clashes being seen. Piccolo launches at Rittuir, slamming him in the face with a punch.

Gohan leaps over him, as he dropkicks Rittuir onto the ground, causing a crater to form. The two of them stand next to each other, looking down at Rittuir. "_Careful, Gohan. He's on par with a God of Destruction._"

Rittuir gets up, brushing the dust off of him. "_**Was that supposed to hurt...? That was nothing... I will show you what power is!**_" He raises his hands, launching a volley of white energy blasts at Gohan and Piccolo.

The two of them dodge Rittuir's energy blasts, flying across the air toward him. Gohan vanishes behind him, attempting to punch him again. Rittuir catches it, as he throws Gohan into Piccolo with a lot of force, sending them flying again.

They manage to stop themselves, launching a combined energy beam at Rittuir. He flies out of the way of the beam, launching himself toward Gohan and Piccolo. He swings a double punch at them, but they block it, skidding back.

The two of them elap at Rittuir, going to attack him with a barrage of punches and kicks. Rittuir just stands there, catching, blocking, and dodging all of the punches at extreme speeds, the rest of his body not budging one bit.

Piccolo swings a punch at Rittuir, as he prepares to dodge it. However, Piccolo launches an energy beam from his fist to catch him off guard, burning his face a little. "_**DARGH! YOU LITTLE...!**_"

He slams the two of them in the gut with great force, causing the both of them to cough blood. He then elbows them into the ground, following it with a couple of kicks to send them into a mountain.

Gohan and Piccolo get up from the rubble, panting. Gohan begins to yell, electricity crackling around him. The rocks around him begin to rise, as a white outline surrounds him.

Rittuir watches Gohan's transformation, smirking. "_**Yes, yes... Show me some of your power... I am starting to get a little... bored...**_"

Gohan's power begins to rise, as he continues to yell. His hair begins to stand up a little, as more electricity crackles around him.

Piccolo smiles, getting into his fighting stance. "_It looks like Gohan is finally going to get serious against this guy. We may not be as strong as Son Goku and Vegeta, but we got our own tricks._"

It clicks inside of Gohan, as he lets out a loud roar, a massive white aura flaring up around him. He enters his Mystic state, looking at Rittuir.

Piccolo glances toward him, nodding once. "_Gohan, I'm going to charge a Makankōsappō (Special Beam Cannon). I need you to fight him and I will launch the attack to take him down._"

Gohan smirks, as he takes off from the ground toward Rittuir at full speed. He is taken by surprised, as Gohan begins to barrage him with punches and kicks, each of them landing and knocking Rittuir back.

Rittuir then swings a punch at him, but Gohan manages to dodge it, the punch grazing off of his hair. The two vanish, as they begin to create shockwaves in the air, clashing.

Piccolo puts two fingers up to his head, as the tips of them begin to sparkle and glow from the energy. "_Keep it up, Gohan!_" He concentrates on charging the Special Beam Cannon, growling.

Rittuir and Gohan continue to clash punches and kicks, sending more shockwaves across the land. Gohan launches an energy blast, but Rittuir manages to dodge it. He then swings a kick at Gohan's side, but he manages to block it, being sent back a little. "_Tch..._"

Gohan yells, as he raises his hands, charging a yellow energy beam. "_MASENKO!_" He launches a massive Masenko at Rittuir, as it consumes him, sending him toward the ground. "_**AGHHH!**_"

There is a huge explosion, destroying part of the area. Piccolo continues to charge the Special Beam Cannon, knowing that Rittuir isn't done. He is right, as Rittuir gets up from the crater, growling.

Gohan lands in front of him, getting back into his fighting stance. "_You won't be able to win against me, whoever you are! I am Son Gohan, the son of my father, Goku!_"

Rittuir looks up at him, as Gohan suddenly realizes that he is low on energy, yet he should still have plenty. "_Wh... what's going on? I... I feel my energy being drained_!"

Rittuir laughs loudly, as he grabs Gohan, slamming him in the gut. Gohan coughs a little bit of blood, holding his gut. "_Wh... what did you do...?!_"

"_**Well, young Saiyan,**_" Rittuir says. "_**That is a matter we will discuss later, when you are converted to our side!**_" He punches Gohan in the face, sending him across the landscape.

He then launches back at Gohan, but Piccolo had finished charging his Special Beam Cannon. He yells, pointing his two fingers toward Rittuir. "_Makankōsappō!_"

An extremely fast concentrated beam shoots from him, piercing Rittuir's chest. Rittuir coughs blood, falling on one knee. "**_Why... why you!_**"

Gohan and Piccolo vanish in front of him, charging a massive energy blast. Rittuir looks up, as he growls. "_**I am only the weakest of the Evil Gods! You have absolutely no chance against us, you mortals! I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!**_"

Blood continues to run down Rittuir's chest, as he coughs a little more blood. "_**I... Tch... Master is going to have my head for this! I will not die here! Remember what I said, you fools! I am the weakest of all of them! You stand no chance against any of my allies!**_"

Right as Gohan and Piccolo launch the massive blast, Rittuir vanishes away, only narrowly able to avoid their blast. Gohan powers down from his Mystic state, the two of them panting.

"_Piccolo,_" Gohan says, "_I don't know why they are here, but we can win this. I think it is time for me to step into the picture again._"

Piccolo looks toward him in surprise, but then he closes his eyes, smiling. "_Good, I'm proud of you, Gohan. You can do your school work, but you need to train as well. If you slack off again, don't come asking me to train you again._"

"_We need to find a way to get to father and Vegeta,_" Gohan says. "_I think they may be in trouble. We have to help them._"

* * *

Shockwaves travel through the air at crazy speeds, as Goku and Vegeta are seen sparring like crazy in their Super Saiyan forms. They vanish rapidly, as they clash a punch, causing the sky to flash and the ground to shatter.

They vanish again, as Beerus and Whis watches from below. Goku slams a punch into Vegeta's face two times, but Vegeta roars loudly, mauling Goku into the ground.

Goku gets up, as he launches toward Vegeta at full speed, a yellow trail following him. He swings a full force punch at Vegeta, but he blocks it, grunting. The two continue to clash punches and kicks, flashing across the air.

"_They are quite fast, even in their Super Saiyan forms,_" Beerus says. "_Eventually, I won't even be able to keep with them at the rate they are growing in power._"

Vegeta yells, entering the Super Saiyan Two state. His power is multiplied by ten times, as he slams his fist into Goku's gut, causing him to cough spit. "_GAHHH!_"

Right as he throws another punch, Goku enters the Super Saiyan Two state as well, blocking the punch. They continue to zoom through the air, causing more shockwaves.

Whis looks at his staff to see what is happening at other parts of the universe. His eyes widen, as he turns toward Beerus. "_My lord, you know the Saiyan named Broly?_"

Beerus yawns loudly, as he turns toward Whis, scratching the back of his head. "_Isn't that the Saiyan who forced Goku and Vegeta to fuse?_"

Whis sighs a little, looking back toward his staff. "_Well, it turns out one of the Evil Gods have taken him and converted him to their si-_"

Beerus sits up in his chair extremely quick, his eyes widening. "_OH NO!_"

Whis is taken back by his response, blinking rapidly. "_Well then, I was not expecting you to be so surprised about Brol-_"

Beerus interrupts him again, shouting and holding his head. "_I FORGOT TO HAVE BREAKFAST THIS MORNING! I JUST REMEMBERED!_"

Whis sighs, rolling his eyes, and shaking his head. "_My lord, I understand your breakfast problem, but I was trying to talk to you about Broly._"

Beerus blinks twice, turning toward him. "_Oh yeah, wait... Oh that's actually very problematic... That Saiyan is said to be on par with a God of Destruction, like that Jiren fellow..._"

Goku and Vegeta fly down, landing on the ground toward them. They'd have heard the name Broly, as they power back down into their base forms.

"_What's going on, Whis and Beerus?_" Goku asks. "_Did you two mention the name Broly?_"

"_I certainly have, you two,_" Whis says. "_Broly has been... taken by one of the Evil Gods. He has been converted to their si-_"

"_WHAT?!_" The two say in surprise. Goku quickly turns toward Vegeta. "_Vegeta! We need to fuse and go stop Broly and help him!_"

Whis sighs loudly, facepalming. "_Could I perhaps say a sentence without being interrupted, you three?_"

Vegeta gets so enraged, that he enters Super Saiyan Blue, slapping him on the face. Goku is launched across the landscape, crashing through a couple of rocks. "_YOU IDIOT! YOU NEED TO THINK BEFORE YOU SAY!_"

Goku gets up, a massive bruise on his face. He rubs it, wincing. "_Sorry, Vegeta. I just got into a panic. We have to help Broly. He doesn't deserve this._"

Suddenly, Whis gets a call on his staff. He answers it, and is surprised to see Gohan and Piccolo. "_Whis! We need to come over there!_" Gohan says.

Whis figures it probably has to do with the Evil Gods, as he taps his staff, transporting them here. Beerus notices that and gets frustrated. "_Oi, Whis! Why don't you always use that?!_"

Whis chuckles, shrugging slightly. "_I just like to travel. I find it a lot more relaxing. Anyway, what is going on, you two?_"

Piccolo walks up to Whis, a serious expression on his face. "_Whis, not long ago, we encountered an Evil God. They are extremely powerful, and Gohan and I nearly lost to him. He claimed to be the weakest of all of them._"

Beerus takes a grape from a bowl next to him, dropping it into his mouth. "_Let me guess, it was the equivalent to the fox guy, Liquiir, wasn't it?_"

Gohan thinks for a moment, remembering Rituiir's appearance. "_Yeah, he looked like a fox. Like Piccolo said, he claimed to be the weakest of the Evil Gods._"

Beerus leans back, stretching his arms. "_Oh please... All of us know that Liquiir is the weakest God of Destruction. He doesn't like it when that is mentioned to him._"

Vegeta turns toward Gohan and Piccolo, crossing his arms. "_We also encountered an evil god earlier. His name was Sirus. We were forced to fuse and use our full power in order to kill him._"

Gohan's eyes widen, as he remembers something that Whis said once. "_Whis, you said that Belmod is stronger than Beerus, right? That makes him the strongest God of Destruction to date._"

Whis nods at him. "_Indeed, ah... I see what you are saying. Belmod's Evil God counterpart must be stronger than Sirus was. It took Gogeta's full power attack in order to disintegrate Sirus. This could be quite the trouble._"

"_What are we going to do about it?_" Piccolo asks. "_We need to be able to eradicate these guys with minimal casualties._"

"_It's simple,_" Goku says. He walks up to Piccolo, clenching his fists. "_It's obvious at this point we have to fight. It will not be easy, but we have to work together._"

Vegeta, Gohan, and Piccolo nod toward them. Goku looks up toward the sky, then back at them. "_Let's get going. Let's go to Earth and protect it._"

The sky begins to flash, as all six of them sense an energy coming toward the planet at a rapid pace. Something crashes down in front of them, as Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Piccolo leap back, getting into their fighting stances.

Multiple figures walk forward from the smoke. Vegeta's eyes widen, beginning to recognize one of them. "_Is that... Is that... Jiren...?_"

All of the fighters lower their guards, as they see Marcarita, Jiren, and Belmod walk froward. Goku walks toward them, the rest of them standing still. "_Jiren, you must have fought one too as well, right?_"

Jiren turns toward him with a blank face, crossing his arms. "_Correct. I was defeated by Universe Six's counterpart._"

All of the fighters are shocked, even Beerus a little bit. "_You... As in.. you, Jiren? You were defeated by an Evil God...?_" Goku asks, sweat trickling down the side of his face.

"_We don't have much time to chat,_" Belmod says. "_Two Evil Gods have nearly claimed victory. They are extremely tough._"

Goku and Vegeta turn toward each other, locking eyes for a second. Goku then turns toward Jiren, looking up at him. "_Jiren, there is this guy named Broly. He is as strong as you, and has been captured and converted to his side. He is a Saiyan like us, and we need your help in order to save him._"

Jiren is silent for a moment, as he glances toward Belmod, then back at Goku. "_A Saiyan as strong as I... Fine... I will help just this once._"

Goku smiles, as he jumps back. "_Jiren, we haven't fought once since the Tournament of Power. Let's train!_"

Vegeta leaps next to Goku, getting into his stance. "_You may have defeated me during that tournament, but I have gotten even stronger than before, Jiren!_"

Jiren uncrosses his arms, standing across from them. He stares at them, his face still blank. "_Come._"

The two of them yell, taking off from the ground toward him. They begin to barrage him with a bunch of punches and kicks, but Jiren stands there, taking them. They enter the Super Saiyan state, speeding up their barrage.

Beerus continues to watch the battle between the three of them take place. "_That Jiren fellow is quite powerful. He's on the level of a God of Destruction, like Broly._"

After the punches still do nothing, the two leap back, entering Super Saiyan Two. They leap at Jiren, launching Ki blasts at him. The blasts swerve around Jiren, exploding in the distance.

Vegeta leaps at Jiren at full speed, going to punch him on the face. His head only slightly budges, as he leaps back, grunting. "_Fine... It looks like we cannot hold back, Kakarot!_"

Both Goku and Vegeta begin to yell, as they enter Super Saiyan God. Their hair then begins to flash blue, as a bright flash of light is seen coming from the both of them.

Energy crackles off of them, as they enter the Super Saiyan Blue states. A glowing blue aura flares up around them, as they stand across from Jiren, the rocks floating around them.

Jiren squints at the sight of that transformation again. "_Show me your power._"

The two of them roar loudly, the aura around them getting even bigger. They take off from the ground at the same time, swinging a punch at Jiren.

* * *

_**To Be Continued in Chapter Six...**_

* * *

_**Two chapters from two separate stories in one day! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**I wanted to give Gohan and Piccolo some justice in this chapter. I managed to pull it off successfully and give them the spotlight.**_

_**I will see ya'll soon!**_

_**~ Scruffy**_


	6. The Return

_**It has been over five months...**_

_**The Fan Fiction "Dragon Ball Super: After Broly" has returned.**_

* * *

Jiren blocks the two punches with his arms, skidding back. Goku vanishes behind him, going to kick him into Vegeta. Jiren catches it, as he swings Goku, slamming him into Vegeta. The two are sent back flying.

"_FINAL... KAME... HAME... HAA!_" Goku and Vegeta yell, launching their combined attack at Jiren. Jiren glares at it, as it swerves around him. Vegeta launches at him, swinging a full force punch at him.

Jiren catches it, as he slams Vegeta in the face with a punch, sending him crashing into the giant tree. Goku launches a Kamehameha at Jiren, but he easily deflects it. He takes off toward Goku, going to punch him in the gut.

* * *

_**Old enemies return...**_

* * *

"_Ho ho ho!_" Frieza laughs, heading toward Earth. "_It is time to settle this once and for all..._"

* * *

Vegeta roars, a burst of wind hitting Goku, sending him skidding back. "_Ve... Vegeta! What are you-..._"

A bright light shoots from Vegeta, as red fur appears on his chest. His tail turns red, as his hair grows longer. "_We have to ascend further than before, Kakarot. You must do so as well._"

* * *

Broly roars, entering his Super Saiyan form. He takes off toward Jiren, bringing back his fist, and swinging it. Jiren yells, clashing a punch with him, the ground shattering underneath them.

* * *

_**Coming Soon...**_


	7. Status Report

_**Hello! **__**I'd like to give a status report to ya'll. It's been around a month since I have posted anything. I am doing good. The COVID-19 Virus has been insane. We have yet to be quarantined, and as far as I can tell, none of us has symptoms of it. I hope it stays that way.**_

_**I've been taking a good break from FanFiction. That doesn't mean my story is canceled. It will return soon enough. I was just burnt out on it due to writing so much.**_

_**Anyway, I hope ya'll are doing alright. If you lose your sense of smell and taste, you likely have symptoms of the CoronaVirus. Please go to the hospital immediately to get yourself tested if that's the case.**_

_**I will see you all again!**_

_**~ Scruffy**_


	8. Chapter 6 - The Mystery

_**Previously on Dragon Ball Super: After Broly**_

* * *

Vegeta leaps at Jiren at full speed, going to punch him on the face. His head only slightly budges, as he leaps back, grunting. "_Fine... It looks like we cannot hold back, Kakarot!_"

Both Goku and Vegeta begin to yell, as they enter Super Saiyan God. Their hair then begins to flash blue, as a bright flash of light is seen coming from the both of them.

Energy crackles off of them, as they enter the Super Saiyan Blue states. A glowing blue aura flares up around them, as they stand across from Jiren, the rocks floating around them.

Jiren squints at the sight of that transformation again. "_Show me your power._"

The two of them roar loudly, the aura around them getting even bigger. They take off from the ground at the same time, swinging a punch at Jiren.

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

* * *

Jiren blocks the two punches with his arms, skidding back. Goku vanishes behind him, going to kick him into Vegeta. Jiren catches it, as he swings Goku, slamming him into Vegeta. The two are sent back flying.

"_FINAL... KAME... HAME... HAA!_" Goku and Vegeta yell, launching their combined attack at Jiren. Jiren glares at it, as it swerves around him. Vegeta launches at him, swinging a full force punch at him.

Jiren catches it, as he slams Vegeta in the face with a punch, sending him crashing into the giant tree. Goku launches a Kamehameha at Jiren, but he easily deflects it. He takes off toward Goku, going to punch him in the gut.

Goku barely manages to block it, as he is sent back, skidding. He punches the ground to stop himself, as he then begins to barrage Jiren with a set of energy blasts. Jiren walks through them, the explosions not bothering him at all.

Goku and Vegeta take off toward him again, beginning to barrage him with punches. Jiren takes them, skidding back, and keeping a straight face. He glares, as Goku and Vegeta are barraged by invisible forces, being sent crashing across the area into a giant rock.

Goku zooms across the area at full speed, swinging a kick at Jiren's head. Jiren ducks, as he brings back his fist, slamming it into Goku's gut. Goku coughs up spit. He yells, his eyes flickering.

A glowing red outline appears around Goku, as he roars. "_KAIOKEN... TIMES TEN!_" He kicks Jiren's chest, sending him skidding back again.

Goku and Vegeta fly up, as they flip over, going to slam Jiren on the face with a kick. Jiren crosses his arms, as he catches their feet, spinning around, and throwing them. The two Saiyans are sent flying back, yelling.

Vegeta roars, his hair flashing. He enters Super Saiyan Royal Blue. He slams his foot on the ground, as he zooms off toward Jiren once again at full speed. He launches a barrage of energy blasts, which Jiren blocks, skidding back.

Goku enters Kaioken times twenty, electricity shooting everywhere. He and Vegeta launch after Jiren, both swinging a punch at him. Jiren catches both of their punches, skidding back. His eyes then flicker, as they are barraged and sent flying.

"_Jiren's extremely powerful,_" Gohan says. "_Even in their current states, they stand no chance against Jiren._"

Whis nods. "_Ever since the encounter with Broly, I have gotten a much better understanding of the Saiyan race, and I have come up with a plan. They will be able to unlock their primal powers._"

Beerus turns toward Whis, intrigued. "_Primal powers? Tell me this plan of yours, Whis._"

Whis smiles, and tells them the plan.

Gohan thinks about it for a moment. "_It never occurred to me, but it does make sense. How are we going to get it to work, though?_"

"_I have my ways,_" Whis replies.

Goku gets up off of the ground, deactivating Kaioken times twenty. "_Jiren! I have gotten a lot stronger since the tournament!_" He yells, as his muscles begin to bulk up. His hair waves back and forth, as it glows dark blue.

His eyes shine brightly, as he enters Super Saiyan Royal Blue. "_This is risky for my body, and I don't know how long I will be able to handle this._" He yells, the ground cracking under him.

Jiren squints. "_Your power is rising far beyond Vegeta's... What do you plan to do?_"

_**[Music: Amarillion · Jo Blankenburg] [Start at 2:12]**_

Goku roars, red electricity beginning to appear around him. His muscles twitch, as they would start to bulk even more. "_HAAAAAAAAAAA!_" A large pillar of light shoots from him, as it is crumbling the area.

"_D... dad!_" Gohan says, his eyes twitching.

"_KAIOKEN... TIMES TEN!_" A red aura layers Goku's wavy dark blue aura. He takes off toward Jiren at crazy speeds, swinging a heavy punch at him. Jiren is forced to block, as he is launched back through the landscape, slamming into the tree.

Jiren grunts lightly, as he takes off toward Goku, the two of them clashing a punch. Goku grunts in pain, skidding back. The strain on his body would be unreal. He then leaps back, launching a Kamehameha.

Jiren maneuvers out of the way of his attack, as he vanishes behind Goku, swinging a punch at him. Goku is sent flying, but he manages to land on his feet, skidding back. "_Gh... Even pushing my limits this far, he's still this strong._"

He roars, pushing his power as far as it can. He flickers, as he vanishes behind Jiren, swinging a heavy kick at him. Jiren is launched forward, skidding. He grunts again, as Goku begins to barrage him from every angle.

Jiren blocks, dodges, and clashes with his attacks. He continues to struggle slightly, being pushed further than before. He flickers, a faint red aura appearing around him. He swings a punch, as Goku is launched back, coughing blood.

Goku falls onto his knees, panting heavily. He manages to get up, as he yells, the red aura around him getting bigger. "_I have no choice... I'm going to have to end it all on one attack!_"

He begins to get into a stance, his eyes beginning to glow neon red. "_KA... ME..._"

Jiren gets into his stance, a fiery aura flaring up around him. He raises his fist, as heated energy begins to surround it. Goku roars, the ground shattering underneath him again. "_HAAA... MEEEE..._"

"_HAAAA!_" Goku roars, his eyes glowing neon red. He launches the massive blast toward Jiren, who slams his fist into it. "_Tch... HAAAAA!_" He begins to push through, the two of them yelling.

Vegeta lands next to Goku. "_You won't be the only one who fights him, Kakarot! FINAL... FLASH!_" The Kamehameha turns into a Final Kamehameha, sending Jiren skidding back.

Jiren manages to break through it, as he slams his fists onto their faces, sending them crashing through the landscape. Chunks of the land fly upward, sending wind everywhere.

"_This plan will allow the two of them to surpass even the likes of the Pride Troopers,_" Whis says. "_The answer was with them this entire time._"

"_Wouldn't it be weaker than...?_" Gohan begins, but Whis answers immediately. "_Yes, but... God Ki is a very powerful asset._"

The smoke clears, and Goku and Vegeta are on the ground, panting heavily. Goku manages to get onto his feet, stumbling. "_Damn it... I can't focus enough..._"

Whis walks over to him, tapping his staff on the ground. Immediately, the two of their vitals are completely restored. Vegeta gets up from the ground, as he rolls his shoulder, grunting slightly. "_Jiren's still beyond our level, even with that power up..._"

"_I have a plan, you two,_" Whis says. He taps his staff on the ground again, as nothing seems to happen. "_'they' should return soon, you two. They will return in a couple of hours. You shall see what I mean._"

Goku scratches his head in confusion, looking around. "_Uh, okay...? What should we do now, Whis?_"

"_Isn't it obvious, Kakarot?_" Vegeta asks him. "_We train some more and prepare ourselves to fight an Evil God again._"

Goku nods. "_Maybe I can train enough to be able to use Kaioken times twenty with Super Saiyan Blue Evolution. Let's begin, Vegeta._"

* * *

_**Two Weeks Later**_

* * *

Shockwaves rapidly shoot through the air, the ground shattering. Goku launches forward toward Lord Beerus in Super Saiyan Blue, swinging punches at him. Beerus moves out of the way of both of them. Goku vanishes, appearing behind him.

Goku throws a punch, Beerus knocking it away with his arm. He then charges up a blast in his hand, yelling. Goku swings a punch, Beerus dodging it. He then slams his hand into Goku, sending him flying, causing a massive shock wave.

Vegeta vanishes in front of Beerus in Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, slamming a punch on Beerus's face, grabbing it, and throwing him again. Beerus skids back, as Vegeta then begins to barrage him, Beerus dodging and blocking two of his punches. He then swings a punch, Vegeta being launched through the tree.

"_I must say,_" Beerus says, "_those new additions make you a lot stronger than before, Goku and Vegeta._"

Something would be behind Vegeta on his lower back. Upon closer inspection, it would be... **a tail**.

Goku and Vegeta would have regained their tails, neither of them having one in a very, very long time. Goku smirks, getting back into his fighting stance. "_This brings back memories from when I was a child._"

"_How exactly are our tails supposed to help us?_" Vegeta asks Whis. Whis just chuckles, the only thing he says is, "_you'll just have to find out, Vegeta-san._"

Vegeta grumbles. That didn't exactly help him. He and Goku launch off toward Beerus again, who smirks, whacking them and sending them flying with his tail. "_I must say... Ever since fighting Cell and Sirus, I've been really irritated that I've been beaten by the likes of them. Though, if I really went all out, bad things would happen._"

He wasn't intending for Goku and Vegeta to hear that last part, but they did. The two of them would be in complete shock, as Vegeta yells at him. "_WHY DIDN'T YOU GO FULL POWER AGAINST EITHER OF THEM? YOU MEAN YOU LIED?!_"

"_Lower your tone, Prince Vegeta,_" Beerus says, staring at him with such intimidation, that a bead of sweat goes down Vegeta's face. "_If I went all out, there is a chance I could've destroyed the entire universe and maybe even a little more than that. Besides, Gods of Destruction are forbidden from using their true power._"

"_Then, Sirus-_" Goku begins, but Beerus cuts him off. "_Don't take the Evil Gods lightly, Goku. He wanted to spare this universe because he wants it back._"

"_Us angels are forbidden from fighting by our father,_" Whis adds. "_Unfortunately, I cannot say the same for the evil ones. If you ever encounter one of them, or even SENSE one, you MUST escape as efficiently as possible, or you will die._"

"_I know angels are beyond the Gods of Destruction,_" Vegeta says, "_but... just how much powerful are they? Five times? Ten times? A hundred times?!_"

"_A thousand times,_" Whis confirms, shocking Goku and Vegeta even more than they are. Beerus just snickers at their expressions. "_And the Grand Priest is far beyond that, and Zeno is beyond Grand Priest. You two are just ants in a pond._"

Goku clenches his fists, getting fired up. "_Wow! I wonder if it's possible for a mortal to ascend beyond an angel!_"

They all look at Whis, who would just look at them in silence. Ultimately, he says one word: "_No._" But, they knew he must be hiding something.

"_This plan of Whis's is risky,_" Beerus tells them. "_There's a chance that it could destroy your very mind._"

* * *

A while later, Goku and Vegeta head back to Earth to rest for a while. They'd have another big meal, get caught up with their friends, and have a normal day. Little do they know, there is a new being approaching the planet.

Vegeta would have flown off to Bulma's house to check on his kids. Goku would swing punches in the middle of a grassy field, wind causing the grass to flatten, but stand back up.

Just then, a being would be at the top of the atmosphere, a shadow on his face. He shoots down at insane speeds, landing in front of Goku, who is caught off guard and launched back, skidding.

Goku grunts, getting into his fighting stance. "_Who are you?!_"

The figure's hair waves back and forth, lighting traveling across the sky, despite there being no clouds in sight. Goku repeats himself. "_I said, who are you?!_"

"_Saiyans,_" the figure says. "_They are here on this dump...? It seems things have changed since those reptilian beasts were around._"

"_You seem familiar with the planet Earth,_" Goku says, getting more and more suspicious. "_Also, you haven't answered my question. Your energy is similar to Gohan, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Broly, me..._"

"_What absurd names,_" the figure replies, walking forward. He'd have green irises that stare right into Goku, making him unnerved. "_Fine! Since you won't tell me your name and intentions, I will treat you as an enemy!_"

Goku yells, launching forward. He brings back his fist, swinging it at the figure. In an instant, the figure blinks and appears behind Goku, surprising him. "_Wh-What the hell?!_"

In an instant, the figure raises its fist, as it swings it at blinding speeds, sending Goku flying to the sky, coughing blood and spit. "Wh-What crazy speed! I couldn't even see him move!"

The figure vanishes above Goku, his palm raised. Suddenly, a shock wave slams into Goku, sending him toward the ground. Rocks break apart, a gigantic twister of wind having formed around Goku for a small moment.

Goku, who had been trapped under rubble, yells. A yellow aura flares up around him, the rubble blasting apart. He zooms toward the figure, bringing back his fist. The two of them clash a punch, a spark of energy shooting out of them.

The figure stares into his face, and Goku would be able to see his facial features better. He'd have long, spiky dark gray hair, green irises, and a powerful aura. Goku's eyes widen, sweat going down his face. "_N-No way... I thought Broly was..._"

"_That is correct,_" the figure says. "_My name... is Omesus. I am... the first Saiyan._"

Goku would be completely dumbfounded, leaving him open. Omesus slams his knee into his gut, sending Goku back again. "_I am not weak hearted, unlike you. I am a powerful warrior, created to rule and destroy._"

Goku vanishes in front of him, swinging a full force punch at Omesus's face. He is sent back a little, before turning back toward Goku, smirking. "_Not the weakest punch I've seen... It seems that my cells have been.. altered during the years._"

"_Just how old are you?_" Goku asks him. Omesus crosses his arms. "_Is that how you speak to your leader...? I am one hundred million years old. You are still very young. Why do you fight?_"

Goku smirks. "_I just love to get stronger. I want to fight stronger and stronger opponents! I love to fight, too._"

"_You have a lot of spirit,_" Omesus says. "_However, I am not here to speak with a low class warrior. I am a god, and I have come to wipe my race and start new. You have clearly gotten too soft. Perhaps I should have raised Langal a little... differently._"

Goku raises an eyebrow, still not going to drop his guard. "_Who's Langal?_"

"_That is none of your concern!_" Omesus snaps. He slams a punch onto Goku's face, causing blood to shoot out of his nostrils. Goku manages to stop himself from hitting the ground again, wiping his nose. "_Son of a..._"

Omesus vanishes in front of him, uppercutting him. Goku backflips away in midair, yelling. He charges up to Super Saiyan Two, launching a Kamehameha at Omesus. Omesus raises his hand, grabbing it. He grunts, his hand smoking. "_You finally can do something to me in my base form after two transformations. How pathetic._"

He roars, launching the blast away, which explodes in the distance. He launches toward Goku, swinging a heavy punch at him. Goku blocks it with his two arms, before slamming Omesus in the gut with a kick, sending him back.

He yells, bringing up his fists, and mauling Omesus toward the ground. Omesus stops himself, as he licks blood going down the side of his mouth. "_I have to admit, you have spunk... It's not everyday I can find a warrior who can cause me to spill blood._"

His muscles bulk up, as he yells, his irises glowing yellow. A green aura appears around him, as he enters the Wrathful state, similar to Broly's. Goku grunts, clenching his fists. "_He's like Broly, but a lot stronger..._"

"_I better get serious..._" Goku grunts, lighting shooting around him. He roars, his golden hair growing longer, his eyebrows fading, and more electricity appearing around him. He glances at Omesus, who is standing across from him. "_You're strong, even stronger than I am. However, I cannot let you destroy my friends and family._"

He yells, a golden aura flaring up around him. "_I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY MY WORLD!_" The two of them launches toward one another, a bright trail following them.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

_**Phew! It's been like... 6 months now since the last chapter of this story? That's right! It is making a come back! This is basically a complete rewrite of Dragon Ball Super Aftermath, so that is why I am recycling a couple of old concepts, but more defined, impactful, and overall better.**_

_**I will see you all in the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed! What shall the plan be?**_

_**~ Scruffy**_


	9. Chapter 7 - The Combination

_**Previously on Dragon Ball Super: After Broly**_

* * *

Omesus vanishes in front of him, uppercutting him. Goku backflips away in midair, yelling. He charges up to Super Saiyan Two, launching a Kamehameha at Omesus. Omesus raises his hand, grabbing it. He grunts, his hand smoking. "_You finally can do something to me in my base form after two transformations. How pathetic._"

He roars, launching the blast away, which explodes in the distance. He launches toward Goku, swinging a heavy punch at him. Goku blocks it with his two arms, before slamming Omesus in the gut with a kick, sending him back.

He yells, bringing up his fists, and mauling Omesus toward the ground. Omesus stops himself, as he licks blood going down the side of his mouth. "_I have to admit, you have spunk... It's not everyday I can find a warrior who can cause me to spill blood._"

His muscles bulk up, as he yells, his irises glowing yellow. A green aura appears around him, as he enters the Wrathful state, similar to Broly's. Goku grunts, clenching his fists. "_He's like Broly, but a lot stronger..._"

"_I better get serious..._" Goku grunts, lighting shooting around him. He roars, his golden hair growing longer, his eyebrows fading, and more electricity appearing around him. He glances at Omesus, who is standing across from him. "_You're strong, even stronger than I am. However, I cannot let you destroy my friends and family._"

He yells, a golden aura flaring up around him. "_I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY MY WORLD!_" The two of them launches toward one another, a bright trail following them.

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

* * *

The two of them roar, clashing a heavy punch. There would be a bright light, a shock wave shooting across the entire Earth. Goku begins to barrage him rapidly, Omesus dodging all of his attacks. He spins around, slamming a kick into Goku's gut. "_AGHH!_"

Goku is sent back flying, but manages to stop himself. He launches forward, bringing back his fist. He swings it, connecting with Omesus' face. However, it only makes his head budge slightly. "_Is that all my kin have to offer?_"

He slams a punch onto Goku's face, sending him spiraling toward a rock. He slams into it, sending debris through the area. The rocks blow apart, as Goku yells, entering his Super Saiyan God transformation. A fiery aura shatters the ground underneath him.

Goku vanishes above Omesus, kicking him on the face. He then charges up a blast, slamming it into him. "_THIS IS THE END!_"

Omesus manages to block it, looking up at Goku with a blank expression. "_Even with God Ki, you have no chance against a true god._"

He yells, kicking Goku up high in the sky. He then charges a gigantic blast, launching it and slamming it into Goku, launching him back. Goku grunts, trying to keep himself from going down to the ground. "_GNNNHHHH!_"

"_FEEL THE MIGHT OF THE TRUE SAIYAN GOD!_" Omesus yells, pressing with more force. Goku would struggle more and more, as he'd have no choice. He'd roar, his hair spiking up, a yellow aura appearing around him.

He enters Super Saiyan Blue, as he scatters Omesus's blast, sending explosions throughout the land. Omesus's eyes widen at the sight of his transformation. "_What is that?! Blue hair?! Is this time kind of sick joke?_"

Goku launches upward, shooting through the clouds toward Omesus. He'd be using energy blasts to propel himself. Omesus roars, launching an energy beam toward him. Goku maneuvers out of the way of the blasts, as he slams a punch into Omesus's gut.

Omesus coughs up blood, as Goku then spin kicks him, sending him shooting through mountains. Goku then sends a barrage of Ki blasts at the mountains, resulting in chunks of the landscape to fly upward, causing major damage to the area.

Omesus shoots up from the rubble, as he takes off toward Goku at full speed. The two of them rapidly shoot across the air, clashing punches and kicks. However, Goku would be a lot stronger than him in his current state.

Goku brings back his fist, as he slams it onto Omesus's face with all he has in his current state, as blood shoots out of his nostrils. He is sent miles away, coughing blood. "_Son of a bitch..._"

He vanishes across from Goku, the two of them levitating back toward the ground across from each other. Omesus chuckles, his energy starting to rise. "_This battle pleases me, but... will you be able to take on a more powerful state of mine?_"

His muscles bulk up so much, that Goku could see the veins in them. Omesus yells, his hair beginning to flash. Electricity shoots up around him, as a green aura appears around him. His hair flashes yellow, as he enters a Super Saiyan state. "_HAAAA!_"

Goku gasps, a bead of sweat going down the side of his face. "_What is that?!_"

Omesus begins to walk toward him, each step shaking the land. He then stops when he is right in front of him. "_It's time for you to die, traitor._"

He roars, launching a punch into Goku's gut. He yells in pain, as he backflips, skidding back. "_Gck... My ribs are cracked..._"

"_Impressive,_" Omesus says. "_You have a lot of resilience. Most wouldn't survive a punch of that caliber._"

Goku gets into a stance, launching a giant Kamehameha at Omesus. Omesus knocks it out of the way into the distance, the explosion so bright, it seems to darken the landscape.

"_I have no choice,_" Goku thinks. "_I must go full power!_" He yells, his eyes glowing brightly. His blue hair darkens, as sparkles appear around him. He enters Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, a wavy aura now around him.

"_Another form?_" Omesus asks him. "_Each one is only a little stronger than the last. How big of a difference do you think that form will make?_"

Goku runs toward him at blinding speeds, swinging a punch at him. Omesus skids back, grunting slightly. "_Not bad..._"

Goku then spins around, swinging a kick so forceful, that it strains his body. Omesus is launched back, crashing through a rock. Omesus raises his two fingers, launching a tiny blast that is EXTREMELY fast.

Goku tries to block the blast, but it slams into him. He coughs up spit and blood, as he is launched back. The blast curves upward into the sky, sending Goku with it. It explodes, as Goku is sent back down to the ground, panting.

Goku gets up on his knees, coughing blood, groaning. "_Son of a... You will pay..._"

"_What were... your words earlier?_" Omesus asks, mocking him. "_'I will not let you destroy my world?'_"

Goku manages to get up, as he pants heavily. He then roars, the ground shattering under him. A red aura flares up around him, Omesus smirking. "_So, you were still holding back something..._"

Goku yells, the universe beginning to shake. "_KAIOKEN TIMES TEN!_" He launches forward, slamming a punch onto Omesus's face. He is launched back, yelling. Wind blasts across the area, sending debris and rocks everywhere.

Omesus shoots upward, yelling in rage. "_I HAVE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOUR INSOLENCE!_" He raises his hands, creating a giant red energy sphere. "_Die!_" He launches it down toward Goku, its gravity attracting chunks of the landscape toward it.

Goku raises his hands to try and stop it, as it slams into him, causing him to skid back. He yells in pain, as it'd be burning his hands severely. He tries to push it back, panting heavily. "_Damn it... I'm approaching my limit, and he's not even at full power... What a monster!_"

Goku does something he wouldn't even try in his dreams. His muscles bulk up more, almost to the point of bursting. Red electricity swirls around him the universe becoming unstable. Ripples go through it, as he roars, his Kaioken aura becoming bigger.

Omesus's eyes widen. "_He's pushing himself even further..._" Goku yells. "_KAIOKEN... NNGHH..._" He gasps for air, as he yells. "_KAIOKEN TIMES THIRTY!_"

"_KA.. ME... HA... ME... HAAAA!_" Goku launches his most powerful Kamehameha to date, as it crashes through Omesus's blast, slamming into him. "_UAAGHHHH!_"

There'd be a flicker of light, a massive explosion turning the landscape burning hot. Goku is forced to power down, as he falls backward onto the ground, fighting to stay conscious. "_Ugh... I can't access Ultra Instinct like this... I don't think I'd even be able to pull it off..._"

There'd be a massive explosion, Omesus roaring in rage, a powerful, electric aura flaring up around him. His hair turns green, as he'd grow bigger in size. He'd enter the True Legendary Super Saiyan state. He charges up a blast with his two fingers, aiming it toward Goku. "_Be erased from existence!_"

Goku watches hopelessly, as the blast shoots toward him. "_Gck... Move, body... Move!_"

Time seems to slow down for him, as he notices the full Moon in the sky. "_It's a full Moon... It's my only... option..._"

Right before the blast hits him, there'd be a shockwave coming from Goku, causing the blast to veer off course and hit a nearby mountain. Omesus squints at him. "_What is it now...? You are starting to annoy me._"

Goku growls, as he lets out an ear-piercing roar. Golden fur begins to grow on him, as he turns into an Oozaru, but golden. The continent begins to split, Goku's eyes glowing red.

Omesus squints, slightly confused. "_A Golden Oozaru...?_"

Goku roars again, as he slams his foot onto the ground, a crack spreading through the land again. Omesus flies upward, as he charges a blast. "_Doesn't matter... You are far weaker in that form than you were._"

He launches it toward Goku, as suddenly a gigantic purple blast sends it to the side, sending it off into space. Omesus turns just in time to recieve a kick on the face. His head moves a little, as he looks toward who kicked him.

It is Vegeta. Vegeta had come to help him, as he'd be in his Super Saiyan Blue Evolution transformation. "_And just what do you think you are doing, you shitty Broly copy?_"

Omesus squints at him, as he grabs his leg, nearly crushing it. "_You look familiar... Have we met before...?_"

"_I have not met you once!_" Vegeta leaps back, getting into a fighting stance. "_That idiot Kakarot has gone out of control, so I will be your opponent._"

Deep down in Goku's consciousness, he'd be trying to fight against the Great Ape force, never really being able to control it. "_I need to... Regain control!_"

Golden Oozaru Goku continues to rampage, as Vegeta would be barraging Omesus, who takes them with a look of boredom. "_You're even weaker than your friend... I could've perhaps spared you and we could've conquered the universes together..._"

He slams his fist onto Vegeta's face, sending him tumbling back, next to Goku. Goku notices him, and roars, bringing down his fist onto him. Vegeta catches it with one hand, staring right into his big red eyes.

"_Kakarot,_" Vegeta says. "_Do not let this pathetic form control you! It is no longer going to help you against these types of opponents._"

Goku falters, but his red eyes glow brighter, as he launches a mouth beam toward him. Vegeta knocks it out of the way toward Omesus, who catches it, absorbing its energy. "_How much longer are you two going to stand there...?_"

Vegeta glares at him with such intimidation, that even Oozaru Goku slows down. "_Kakarot, WAKE UP! PROTECT THE EARTH! PROTECT THE UNIVERSE!_"

Golden Oozaru Goku begins to shrink down, a bright light forcing Vegeta to look away. It fades, and Goku is standing on top of a rock in a brand new form. He'd have red fur on his chest, his tail red as well. His irises would be yellow, his hair being long, but not as long as Super Saiyan Three.

Vegeta's eyes widen at the sight of this new transformation. "_Wha- what the hell is that?!_"

Omesus squints. "_Super Saiyan Four... I remember now..._"

Goku turns toward him, smirking. "_To think we were capable of entering this form the entire time... It is not so strong in its normal state, but... I will call it Super Saiyan Four._"

Vegeta crosses his arms. "_And how is that supposed to help us? That isn't even as powerful as Super Saiyan God._"

Goku yells, a fiery aura flaring up around him. "_I'm glad you asked... I am going to try something very risky, but if I pull it off, I will achieve power far greater than Super Saiyan Blue._"

He begins to glow, as he roars, Omesus growls in irritation. "_Persistent bastards..._"

Vegeta is forced to block the wind coming from Goku, skidding back. "_Gnngh... Is he doing what I think he is doing?_"

Goku yells, his muscles growing bigger. A blue wavy aura appears around him. His red fur, his hair, and his tail turn glowing blue. "_HAAAAAAAAAAAA!_"

Vegeta's eyes twitch, sweat going down his face. "_He... It can't be! This power... it's far greater than mine!_"

Goku would have entered Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Four combined. He turns toward Omesus, smirking again. "_I call this... Super Saiyan Blue Four... Not one mortal has beaten you before, Omesus, but that is going to change today._"

Omesus charges up, the green aura flaring up around him. "_You haven't seen a bit of my power, yet..._" He launches toward Goku, bringing back his fist.

Goku gets into a stance. "_Come!_"

Omesus brings back his fist, preparing to swing it. Goku uppercuts him, sending him stumbling back. He then slides forward, as he slams a punch onto Omesus's face, sending him crashing across the Earth.

Omesus yells in pain, holding his face. "_That hurt..._"

Goku looks at his hands, surprised at the amount of power he possesses now. Omesus launches toward Goku at full speed, charging a blast. He tries to slam it into Goku, but he ducks, slamming a punch right into Omesus's gut.

Omesus's eyes widen, him yelling in pain. Vegeta watches in disbelief, as Goku shoots up above him, slamming a kick onto Omesus. He is sent spiraling toward the ground, crashing into it.

The rubble blows apart, as Omesus launches at him, zigzagging back and forth in the air. He swings a punch, as Goku ducks, headbutting his chest with extreme force. Omesus is sent flying upward, yelling.

He shoots above Omesus, as he launches two energy disks, the two of them combining into one.

The giant energy disk slams into Omesus, sending him spiraling downward to the ground. "_AGHHH!_" Vegeta is launched back again by the force, yelling.

Omesus manages to get up from the rubble, panting heavily. Goku vanishes in front of him, looking down at him. "_I'm going to give you a chance to leave this planet and never come back._"

Omesus's rage turns into a smirk. "_I still have more left to show you. Tell me, have you heard of Advanced God Ki...?_"

Goku squints at him. "_No, I haven't. What is it?_"

"_It is an evolved version of God Ki,_" he explains. "_I call it Celestial Ki... It is a secret the gods have been hiding from mortals._"

Goku raises his hand, prepared to charge an energy blast. "_How do you know all this? How do I know you aren't lying?_"

"_The angels, Daishinkan, and the Omni King have access to that Ki,_" Omesus replies. "_The Omni King is the only one who has truly mastered it..._"

"Why are you telling me this?" Goku asks him. Omesus smirks, as energy bursts from him, sending Goku skidding back. "_Grh... What the hell?!_"

"_I have a little... access to it,_" Omesus says, as his hair would be flickering and growing a little longer, but not as long as Super Saiyan Three hair. "_This is... the true Super Saiyan God form!_"

A pillar of energy and lightning shoots from him, shaking the universes. Goku is blown back by the debris, as the Earth begins to split, causing global earthquakes.

Vegeta creates a barrier in front of him to avoid being killed.

* * *

At his planet, Beerus wakes up from his naps, looking around. "_Whis, do you feel that?_"

Whis nods, as the two of them can see a bright light in the distance, brighter than the Sun. "_It seems that a being has obtained a new... form..._"

* * *

Omesus roars, his hair turning glowing orange. It'd almost look similar to an orange version of Super Saiyan Blue Evolution. His eyes turn fiery red, his muscles getting bigger.

He looks toward Goku, smirking. Goku grunts, sweat going down his face. "_What is THAT?!_"

"_It's the final Saiyan form,_" Omesus replies, "_or is it? Even I don't know. I will kill the Omni King, and rule over the multiverse!_"

"_You simply cannot kill Zeno,_" Goku replies, clenching his fists. "_He's the creator of everything. He will erase you where you stand._"

"_I only have to get past his guards,_" Omesus says. "_In terms of physicality, he is weak..._"

Goku takes off toward him, swinging a punch at him. Omesus blocks it, as the two go back and forth, clashing. Omesus chuckles, as he kicks Goku in the gut, causing him to cough blood. He then elbows him, sending him to the ground.

Goku groans, looking up at Omesus. "_Son of a..._" Omesus drops down onto him, slamming a punch into his gut. Goku's eyes go blank for a moment, as he yells in pain. "_T-This cannot be!_"

Goku yells, slamming his elbow onto Omesus's face, causing his head to budge a little. Omesus then charges a blast in his hand, and slams it onto Goku's chest, causing a massive explosion to occur.

Vegeta grunts, blocking the dust and debris from his eyes. "_God damn... Every time they fight, they destroy part of the planet!_"

Goku and Omesus continuously barrage in the air, going back and forth. Goku roars, barraging harder, as Omesus dodges all of his blows. "_What's the matter? What happened to all that confidence of yours?_"

Omesus vanishes above Goku, as he slams an upside down kick onto Goku, sending him spiraling toward the ground, crashing into it.

Omesus yells, launching down toward Goku. He slams onto Goku, causing a shockwave to shoot through the area. Goku would have managed to move out of the way, getting in his stance. "_It-it's useless. Ultra Instinct is extremely powerful, but even that won't be enough... He's a monster!_"

* * *

_**To Be Continued in Chapter Eight**_

* * *

_**Here we are again with the next chapter of Dragon Ball Super: After Broly. The True Super Saiyan God transformation is the replacement of Super Saiyan White in this FanFiction. I wanted to be a little more original than just another Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue recolor.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You may have noticed that I haven't been doing chapters as frequently as I used to, but that is because I have other hobbies as well to do in my spare time. I hope you understand.**_

_**~ Scruffy**_


	10. Chapter 8 - The Refusal

_**Previously on Dragon Ball Super: After Broly**_

* * *

"_It's the final Saiyan form,_" Omesus replies, "_or is it? Even I don't know. I will kill the Omni King, and rule over the multiverse!_"

"_You simply cannot kill Zeno,_" Goku replies, clenching his fists. "_He's the creator of everything. He will erase you where you stand._"

"_I only have to get past his guards,_" Omesus says. "_In terms of physicality, he is weak..._"

Goku takes off toward him, swinging a punch at him. Omesus blocks it, as the two go back and forth, clashing. Omesus chuckles, as he kicks Goku in the gut, causing him to cough blood. He then elbows him, sending him to the ground.

Goku groans, looking up at Omesus. "_Son of a..._" Omesus drops down onto him, slamming a punch into his gut. Goku's eyes go blank for a moment, as he yells in pain. "_T-This cannot be!_"

Goku yells, slamming his elbow onto Omesus's face, causing his head to budge a little. Omesus then charges a blast in his hand, and slams it onto Goku's chest, causing a massive explosion to occur.

Vegeta grunts, blocking the dust and debris from his eyes. "_God damn... Every time they fight, they destroy part of the planet!_"

Goku and Omesus continuously barrage in the air, going back and forth. Goku roars, barraging harder, as Omesus dodges all of his blows. "_What's the matter? What happened to all that confidence of yours?_"

Omesus vanishes above Goku, as he slams an upside down kick onto Goku, sending him spiraling toward the ground, crashing into it.

Omesus yells, launching down toward Goku. He slams onto Goku, causing a shockwave to shoot through the area. Goku would have managed to move out of the way, getting in his stance. "_It-it's useless. Ultra Instinct is extremely powerful, but even that won't be enough... He's a monster!_"

* * *

_**Chapter Eight**_

* * *

Vegeta grunts as he watches the standoff, clenching his fists. "_This is pissing me off! DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?!_" His aura flares up, as he takes off toward Omesus, swinging a punch at his face.

It lands, but his head only moves a little. "_How pathetic... An ant shouldn't join a fight of gods._" He grabs Vegeta's head, slamming it onto the ground, and squeezing it with great force.

Vegeta yells in complete agony, as Goku yells after him. "_VEGETA!_" He yells, as he launches an extremely fast blast toward Omesus. Omesus slices it in half with his bare hand, unfazed.

Goku then teleports behind Omesus, elbowing his back with full force. Omesus skids forward a bit, as he spins around, slamming the side of his fist into Goku's chest. Goku manages to block it, as he then spin kicks Omesus on the head, sending him skidding a little again.

"_Your attacks are merely mosquito bites,_" Omesus says, as he grabs Vegeta, throwing him at Goku with such force, that it launches the two of them through many mountains.

Goku would have been knocked to his base form. He gets up, glancing at Vegeta. "_Vegeta, you need to obtain the form Super Saiyan Blue Four. I'll buy you some time. I have a plan._"

Vegeta would have expected him to mention fusion, but Goku closes his eyes, as a glowing aura appears around him. He yells, as a pillar of light shoots from him, sending Vegeta skidding back. "_Gnngh... Fine. Buy me some time!_"

Goku flickers in Super Saiyan Blue Four, as he takes off toward Omesus at full speed, swinging a kick at his head. Omesus manages to block it, his arm shaking a little.

Goku begins to rapidly barrage him, the two going back and forth. Vegeta looks at the battle, then his hands. "_D-Damn it... I'm pathetic... I..._" He grunts. "_I WON'T..._" His muscles begin to bulk up. "_I won't let Kakarot pass me again! Not this time..._"

Vegeta feels his mind going blank, as he can see nothing. He just feels nothing but his own energy. He inhales, his vision clearing. He looks up, his eyes glowing silver. "_You will feel the wrath of Prince Vegeta!_"

Goku turns toward Vegeta, his eyes growing wide. "_N-No way... Vegeta?!_"

Vegeta begins to walk forward, as he would have entered Ultra Instinct Omen. Omesus turns his attention to Vegeta, squinting at him. "_So, you have achieved that form..._"

Goku's shock turns into a smile. "_Good job, Vegeta. I didn't expect you to achieve Ultra Instinct._"

Vegeta vanishes next to Goku, as the two of them launch a full power Final Kamehameha at Omesus, sending him flying up into the sky, resulting in a massive explosion.

"_That won't stop him for long,_" Goku says. "_Vegeta, I have a plan._" He pulls out Potara earrings, making Vegeta's eyes widen. "_Why do you have those?_"

"_I always keep a pair of them on me,_" Goku replies. "_I borrowed them from Elder Kai. I knew something like this is about to happen._"

Vegeta would be about to say something, but Goku stops him. "_You know if you say 'no', I will mention Bulma and everyone else, and convince you. Why don't we just skip that and save our planet?_"

Vegeta would be silent, as he snatches a Potara earring from his hand, putting it on his ear. "_Fine... Let's just get this over with... We both know the fusion will only last a moment, so we have to make it count._"

Goku nods, as he puts on the earring as well. "_Let's just hope these two forms are able to fuse._"

They get drawn toward one another, revolving around each other. They connect into one, sending an energy wave through the entire multiverse. Even the Grand Priest would have taken notice. "_What's this?_"

There'd be a bright light that could be seen from different universes. Vegito walks out of the light, as he'd have dark blue hair with a hint of white in it. He'd have silver eyes, and an Ultra Instinct aura. He'd be in a combination of Super Saiyan Blue Four and Ultra Instinct Omen.

The two look at each other, as Vegito takes a step forward, before zooming in front of Omesus, sending him flying to outer space with just his glare. "_UWAGAHHH!_" He then is knocked back to the Earth's surface, nearly destroying a quarter of it.

Vegito lands in front of Omesus in an instant, as he coughs, managing to get up. "_You little... Relying on potara fusion to damage me?!_"

Vegito smirks, getting into his stance. "_I'm just getting warmed up Omesus. Let's continue our battle._"

_**[MUSIC - Two Steps From Hell - Demon Rider]**_

Omesus begins to walk forward, Vegito following his lead. They walk toward one another, staring at each other. Vegito yells, launching glares at him. Omesus roars, doing the same. Clashes begin to rapidly occur in midair, causing the ground to shatter around them.

Shockwaves shoot across the air, explosions happening across the landscape. Lightning shoots around, as chunks of the landscape get launched everywhere. Vegito and Omesus rapidly barrage one another, as energy gathers in the middle. Suddenly, an explosion bursts out.

The two of them launch at each other, clashing rapidly. Vegito yells, as he slams his knee into Omesus's gut, causing him to cough blood. He then slams his fist on Omesus's face, sending him tumbling away from Vegito.

As he is launched back, Vegito vanishes behind him, as he gets into a perfect stance, skidding forward, and slamming his knee onto Omesus's back, sending him flying upward again.

He is launched so far, that he crashes into the Sun, causing many Solar Flares to occur. Omesus launches back toward Vegito, as the two clash a powerful punch, sending a shockwave throughout the multiverse.

The two vanishes, as they shoot through the hair, their auras rapidly intertwining around each other. They connect rapidly, explosions sending shockwaves through the air.

Gohan and Piccolo would have flied over, landing a safe distance away. A burst of winds hit them, sending them skidding back. Piccolo grunts. "_What is this power?!_ _The damage is so heavy! They are just walking! The attacks are so instant, I can't even see the fight!_"

Their auras continue to connect through the air, breaking holes in reality. Vegito slams a punch deep into Omesus's gut, causing him to yell in pain. He is then kicked back, landing on the ground, skidding. "_Shit..._"

Gohan watches in total disbelief. "_His power... How is he doing this? What is that transformation?_"

"_That insane power even surpasses Gogeta's,_" Piccolo adds. "_He is far above even Beerus at this point. How far are they willing to go?_"

The ground shatters underneath Gohan and Piccolo, sending them back. Vegito and Omesus continue to clash, going back and forth at incredible speeds.

Omesus swings a punch, but Vegito moves his head out of the way of it. He then swipes his hand, as Omesus launched to the side of him, slamming into the ground.

Omesus gets up, energy shooting from him. He pants heavily, his energy getting lower. "_What bullshit is this?! The origin Saiyan being reduced to this by one of my kind?!_"

He roars, his energy suddenly flaring up. He slams a punch into Vegito's gut, causing him to cough blood. Gohan gasps, sweat going down the side of his face. "_I-It can't be!_"

He is then sent to a massive rock, causing it to blow apart. Vegito grunts, as he splits apart back into Goku and Vegeta. Omesus looks down at them with a face of pure disapproval. "_Your fusion is gone, now you must die, alongside your planet._"

He raises a hand, launching a massive blast at them. Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Gohan try to launch a counter blast, but it does nothing to help him. Suddenly, there would be a flicker of light so unbelievably fast, that not even Goku could see it.

A staff hits the blast, as in less than half a second, it is launched into Mars, causing it to explode in a fiery light. Vegeta's eyes twitch in shock, as Goku would see a familiar figure, but it'd not be someone he liked.

At first, he thought it was Whis, but on closer inspection, it was Aris. Aris is the evil counterpart of Whis.

Aris smirks, as he lowers his staff to see a surprised Omesus. "_You! You're one of those evil gods, aren't you?! What do you want?_"

Aris chuckles, as he begins to walk toward Omesus. "_I am not here to fight, my friend, but I am not ready for this planet to be destroyed. I have plans for it... I merely came to... talk with you._"

In response, Omesus roars, launching a giant blast toward Aris. In an instant, he grabs Omesus's blast with his bare hand, and squeezes it, dissolving it. "_Oh, I'd hate to kill you, especially before I make my offer..._"

Vegeta clenches his fists, grunting. "_So this is the power of an angel... Unbelievable... Even now, I feel insignificant..._"

Omesus squints at him. "_Why should I listen to you, after your leader caused the Omni King to destroy universes thirteen through eighteen? I was a victim as well, until we were brought back for an unexplained reason._"

Goku's eyes grow wide when he says that. "_N-No way..._" He remembers at the end of the Tournament of Power, Android Seventeen had wished the universes that were erased back. He didn't specify, so all of them were brought back.

"_We will rule the multiverse again,_" Aris says. "_Lord Omesus, you can contribute to killing the gods, even the Grand Priest..._"

Omesus tenses up at the mention of that name. "_Him?! Have you seen his power?! He's beyond an angel!_"

Aris shows a hologram of a familiar figure, as Goku would immediately recognize him as Broly. "_We have recruited a Saiyan like you, that inherited your legendary genes. I have a plan for you two that will result in great power, and that is... fusion._"

Piccolo grunts, resisting the urge to attack the two gods. "_Fusion?! Are you crazy?! Do you know what kind of power that would create?_"

Aris chuckles, finding his words amusing. "_That is correct, Namekian. Omesus can fuse with Broly, and create a warrior at the level of an angel._"

"_The level of an angel, huh?_" Omesus replies. "_Why should I trust you?_"

"_If you work with us now, it'll benefit you when we rule again,_" Aris says. "_You could be the new Grand Priest._"

Omesus is silent for a moment, then talks toward Aris. "_Very well, take me to your... hideout._"

"_I WON'T LET YOU!_" Goku yells, as he powers up to Super Saiyan Blue Four. He takes off toward Omesus, swinging a punch. Aris gets in the way, as he catches his wrist between his fingers. "_I don't think so._"

He taps his chest in certain places, and Goku immediately passes out. Vegeta, Gohan, and Piccolo launch after Aris, beginning to barrage him, but he is just dodging all of their blows. "_How pathetic..._"

He raises his hands, as strange symbols appear in the air. Suddenly, they burst, as the fighters are launched back, injured from Aris's attack. "_Let us go, Omesus..._"

A portal opens up in front of Omesus and Aris, as the two of them walk in, it closing behind them. Vegeta manages to get up onto his knees, holding his gut. "_Grhh... This bastard..._"

"_This power... He's far beyond the level of a God of Destruction,_" Piccolo says. "_We weren't even able to faze him._"

Goku wakes up a moment later, getting up to his knees. "_D-Damn it... Even my new form isn't enough to do anything to him... These Evil Gods... We can't let them win!_"

"_If we do not beat them, it'll be the end of us all,_" Gohan says, as if that weren't obvious. "_Gck... I can't... I'm too weak..._"

Vegeta grunts, walking toward him. "_You bastard! How could you even say that?!_" He walks up in front of Gohan, grabbing him by the shirt. "_You haven't even obtained God Ki! Of course these guys are far beyond your league!_"

Gohan glares at him, grabbing him by the wrist. Vegeta stares at him, his arm shaking. "_Don't you realize the entire multiverse is at stake?!"_

"_I would just get in the way at this point,_" Gohan says. "_I also swore to not rely on my Saiyan power._"

"_How can you be so selfish at a time like this?!_" Vegeta asks, surprising all of the fighters. "_Don't piss me off! If you want to keep getting stronger, you must obtain God Ki! We need every option at our disposal!_"

Goku laughs nervously, walking toward them. "_Can we all calm down a little bit?_"

**_[MUSIC: Eternal Eclipse - Chosen One] [Start at 1:18]_**

Gohan raises his hand to let Goku know to stay out of it. "_He's right... Even my Potential Unleashed form isn't enough, but... If I could harness that power and combine it with Super Saiyan God..._"

"_Gohan,_" Vegeta says, "_in order for you to pull this off, you need to obtain God Ki. __Dig deep within your Half-Saiyan heart for the answer._" He stares at Gohan, squinting at him.

Gohan clenches his fists, his eyes full of confidence. "_Okay, let's give it a try!_" He begins to yell, a bright white aura forming around him. He roars, entering his Mystic form.

A flash goes across the landscape, wind and debris being sent everywhere. He continues to yell, electricity crackling around him. His hair waves in the wind.

Piccolo turns toward him in complete surprise. "_Wha... what the?!_"

Goku gasps at his son's sudden power up, as his power is massive. "_Gohan!_"

He lets out a big roar, his muscles beginning to bulk up. Gohan powers up to his full power. He then stops, closing his eyes. "_If I want to catch up to father, Vegeta, and the others, I must ascend one step ahead... I AM SON GOHAN!_"

A burst of red light bursts from him, a shockwave causing ripples in the universe. A fiery pillar of light shoots from him, sending Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo skidding back.

Gohan opens his eyes, as his hair and eyes would be glowing red. A fiery aura flares up around him, as he would have unlocked Super Saiyan God. "_This power... It's amazing..._"

Goku smiles widely. "_Finally, you did it, Gohan! You are now a god._"

Gohan looks at his hands, as he clenches them, raw energy shooting from them. "_This power... Vegeta, do you think...?_"

Vegeta nods. "_Try it._" Gohan grunts, as he lets out another roar, wind blasting Goku's face, and sending him off balance. "_Is he really...?_"

Gohan's power completely skyrockets, even beyond the power of Super Saiyan Blue. A white aura layers on top of Super Saiyan God, as his transformation finishes.

Goku looks, and his jaw drops to see Gohan with insane power rapidly shooting from him. "_He's... His power... It's ten times that of Super Saiyan Blue! But how...?_"

"_He... He jumped to that level in an instant,_" Vegeta adds, clenching his fists. "_Kakarotto, just how much potential is your son hiding?! This shouldn't be possible!_"

"_Gohan, you're amazing!_" Goku says, in awe. "_Just imagine... If he could unlock Super Saiyan Blue..._"

Vegeta glances at Piccolo, squinting. "_What about you, Namekian? Do you have any special god powers up your sleeve?_"

Piccolo shakes his head slowly. "_Afraid not. Namekians don't have transformations other than the giant form. However, that puts too much strain on my body._"

"_I don't believe that!_" Vegeta replies, crossing his arms. "_Piccolo, we have discovered Saiyan transformations previously thought to be impossible. Namekians must have some sort of god form. If you don't believe me, you should try obtaining God Ki._"

"_You're a Saiyan!_" Piccolo says, walking up to him. "_Of course you are stronger than Namekians. Even in the Namekian Book of Legends-..._" His voice falters, and Vegeta squints suspiciously at him. "_Wasn't that the book that Shenron mentioned?_"

Piccolo grunts, turning away from him. "_Tch... Forget it. It's not possible._"

Vegeta walks closer to him. "_You asked Shenron for the Namekian Book of Legends, didn't you?_" A little sweat goes down Piccolo's face, as he turns toward Vegeta. "_Yeah, so?_"

Vegeta grumbles. "_And what did you find from it? Maybe a Super Namekian form?_"

"_Like I said,_" Piccolo replies, "_we can't do it. It would require something that I refuse to do._"

"_And that is?_"

"_... My father, King Piccolo,_" Piccolo replies, beginning to walk away from the area.

* * *

_**To Be Continued in Chapter Nine**_

* * *

_**This one was especially fun to do. Listening to the music I listed gives me the motivation to make chapters more intense. It makes it feel cinematic! Anyway, i hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I wanted Gohan to get super strong again.**_

_**How was he able to get ten times stronger than Super Saiyan Blue? Well, his Mystic form multiplier is around 500x, and if you stack that with the 4,000x multiplier of Super Saiyan God, that would result in a 2,000,000x multiplier. Basically, expect some Gohan action in the next chapters.**_

_**~ Scruffy**_


	11. Chapter 9 - The Rematch

_**Previously on Dragon Ball Super: After Broly**_

* * *

Vegeta glances at Piccolo, squinting. "_What about you, Namekian? Do you have any special god powers up your sleeve?_"

Piccolo shakes his head slowly. "_Afraid not. Namekians don't have transformations other than the giant form. However, that puts too much strain on my body._"

"_I don't believe that!_" Vegeta replies, crossing his arms. "_Piccolo, we have discovered Saiyan transformations previously thought to be impossible. Namekians must have some sort of god form. If you don't believe me, you should try obtaining God Ki._"

"_You're a Saiyan!_" Piccolo says, walking up to him. "_Of course you are stronger than Namekians. Even in the Namekian Book of Legends-..._" His voice falters, and Vegeta squints suspiciously at him. "_Wasn't that the book that Shenron mentioned?_"

Piccolo grunts, turning away from him. "_Tch... Forget it. It's not possible._"

Vegeta walks closer to him. "_You asked Shenron for the Namekian Book of Legends, didn't you?_" A little sweat goes down Piccolo's face, as he turns toward Vegeta. "_Yeah, so?_"

Vegeta grumbles. "_And what did you find from it? Maybe a Super Namekian form?_"

"_Like I said,_" Piccolo replies, "_we can't do it. It would require someone that I refuse to resurrect._"

"_And that is?_"

"_... My father, King Piccolo,_" Piccolo replies, beginning to walk away from the area.

* * *

_**Chapter Nine**_

* * *

Goku's eyes widen, as he'd begin to recall his fight with King Piccolo. "_King Piccolo?! That's... That's the one I fought as a kid! He nearly killed me once, but I drank some sort of water from Korin's tower, and my power increased. I finished him off with an Oozaru Fist._"

Vegeta glances at him, squinting. "_Oozaru Fist? What kind of technique was that?_"

"_My memory is hazy, but I remember pouring all my power into it, and gained a little power of the Oozaru form,_" Goku replies. "_I never used it since then, since Kami removed my tail._"

"_Hmph, you lack finishing moves, Kakarot,_" Vegeta says. "_Your Genki-Dama is a finishing move, but you cannot do it alone without the help of others. You need to get yourself a proper finishing move._"

"_What about you, Vegeta?_" Goku asks. "_You lack finishing moves as well. Your Final Flash is just another ability to use in your arsenal._"

Vegeta smirks, as if he expected this reply. "_Unlike you, I've been developing a new finishing move so powerful, maybe it can even knock Beerus down. When it is complete, I will show you my true power!_"

Goku nods, then feels his stomach rumbling. "_Maybe I can evolve the Oozaru Fist... Hey Vegeta, want to go grab some food? I'm in the mood for some fish._"

Vegeta looks up at the sky. "_Fine, but I get the biggest portion of crab this time._" He flies off, and Goku follows him. "_Hey! No fair!_"

Once they are gone, Gohan glances toward a tree. "_Piccolo, they're gone now. I know you're behind that tree._"

Piccolo sighs, walking out from behind the tree. "_I never knew my father. He created me with only one purpose, and that was to follow in his footsteps and conquer the world. I was intending to do so, but then I met all of you. You all changed my heart, especially you, Gohan._"

Gohan sighs. "_And you said your father is required to be resurrected, right?_"

Piccolo nods. "_That's correct. Fusing with a family member is a key step to acquiring the form._"

"_I see,_" Gohan replies. "_Are you willing to do it?_"

"_Not really,_" Piccolo admits. "_However, if it is the only way for me to get stronger, I must._"

"_Wait..._" Gohan remembers the fight in the Tournament of Power against Saonel and Pirina, who are Universe Six Namekians. "_They fused with their family members. In fact, they fused with everyone in their planet._"

"_That is correct,_" Piccolo replies. "_They had the requirements for the form, but had no knowledge on it. If they had entered it, it would've meant bad news for the two of us._"

"_Let's get going,_" Gohan says. Auras flare up around the two of them, as they fly off, going to get the Dragon Ball Radar.

* * *

Goku and Vegeta land at Bulma's place just in time for the feast. They sit down at the table, digging in right away with zero concern over their table manners. When Bulma sees how fast they are eating, she grumbles and mutters under her breath something inaudible-probably something not complimentary toward Saiyans.

Goku swallows an entire roast beef, and turns to Vegeta. "_Hey Vegeta, you should unlock the new form I got. You need to become an Oozaru when you are close to defeat. I remember being... golden like a Super Saiyan._"

Vegeta takes a large bite out of a potato, skin and all. "_A Super Saiyan Oozaru? That's unusual. So, you're telling me I need to enter this so called 'Golden Oozaru' to obtain the new transformation?_"

"_That's correct._"

Vegeta scrunches his eyebrows. "_Fine. I think I tapped into Ultra Instinct for a moment before we fused._"

Goku smiles widely. "_Oh yeah! You had the same heat, aura, and silver eyes. You were only using the omen version, though._"

Vegeta gets up from his seat, grunting. "_I have no plans to use Ultra Instinct again. I am going to go down my own path!_"

Goku smirks at his statement. "_I've been thinking of a way to ascend beyond Ultra Instinct. Super Saiyan Blue Four is strong, but it's around the level of Ultra Instinct Omen._"

"_What's your idea?_"

Goku looks up, a wild look in his eyes. "_My idea is to ascend beyond Super Saiyan Blue Four as you did with Super Saiyan Royal Blue. Then, I could perhaps combine that with Kaioken! I have other ideas too involving Ultra Instin-._"

Vegeta slams his hand on the table, causing it to shake and the people at the table to shift uneasily. "_Your body will destroy itself if you do that! You would ascend beyond Ultra Instinct, but possibly at the cost of your life!_"

"_Sometimes you have to sacrifice your life to save others,_" Goku replies, and Vegeta falls silent for a moment. "_Threats continue to come to Earth, each stronger than before. If we do not have the power to stop them, there is no future for humanity, or the Saiyans._"

"_Come outside,_" Vegeta says. "_Let's go to Beerus's world and train. You can show me how to obtain this power._"

* * *

_**Four months later**_

* * *

Goku and Vegeta shoot across the land on Beerus's world in their base forms, clashing. Their speed would have dramatically increased. Explosions shoot through the land, causing chunks of it to shoot everywhere.

Beerus watches from below. He gets up out of his seat, yelling at them in agitation. "_HEY! YOU TWO! STOP DESTROYING MY PLANET!_"

The two Saiyans continue to rapidly clash, flashes shooting across the atmosphere. Lightning strikes the ground around Beerus and Whis. Beerus grumbles, but Whis stops him. "_My lord, if you were to interfere, you would likely cause even more damage. I'll fix the planet when this is over._"

Vegeta mauls Goku to the ground, causing a massive crater to form. He yells, entering Super Saiyan God. He shoots up, spin kicking Vegeta into the giant tree, causing it to topple toward Beerus.

Beerus raises his hand, as he slices through the tree, causing the other half of it to go over them and slam into the land, causing the planet to shake. "_WHIS! Stop those two idiots!_"

Whis vanishes right as Goku and Vegeta are about to clash a punch. He catches their fists, looking at the two of them. "_Perhaps you shouldn't be so destructive, you two. I wouldn't recommend testing my lord's patience._"

Goku stops clashing with Vegeta, as he flies down, landing in front of Beerus. Vegeta follows him, confused. "_What are you doing, Kakarot?_"

Goku cracks his knuckles, as he and Beerus stare at each other. Beerus smirks, getting up from his seat. "_I see, now... You want to have a one on one rematch?_"

"_Are you sure you can take him on, Kakarot?_" Vegeta asks him. "_He beat us before. Are you strong enough?_"

Goku nods, as he and Beerus stand across each other, Vegeta and Whis backing away. "_Here we are again, Lord Beerus. I'm not the same as I was before._"

"_We haven't fought since you first achieved God Ki,_" Beerus says. The two of them get into a fighting stance, the air around them at a complete standstill.

_**Music: Two Steps From Hell - Timebomb**_

"_Here I come!_" Goku enters Super Saiyan Blue, zooming toward Beerus and swinging a full force punch. Beerus clashes with it, a shockwave causing the lake to ripple. The two of them exchange attacks back and forth, each clash causing explosions to appear.

Beerus would be blocking, dodging, and catching his punches. "_Your strength has dramatically increased, Goku. Tell me, what have you been doing the past four months?_"

"_I've learned that training in my base form is the most efficient way to get stronger,_" Goku replies. "_My forms are multipliers. The stronger my base gets, the stronger my forms get._"

"_Clever observation,_" Beerus replies. He yells, as he spins around, whacking Goku with his tail, sending him crashing into the ground. "_Perhaps you still are no match for the destroyer._"

Goku yells, entering Super Saiyan Blue Evolution. The two launch at each other again, clashing with full force. A crack in reality forms, as they rapidly shoot across the entire planet, clashing with one another.

Beerus moves back, as he launches a volley of purple Ki blasts at him. Goku weaves around them, dodging all of them. The Ki blasts he dodged all meet up, creating an explosion in midair.

Goku shoots in front of him, slamming a punch into his gut. Beerus is launched into the lake, causing a gigantic splash in the water. Water sprays everyone, as he shoots out of it.

A moment later, Beerus shoots out of it, spin kicking Goku. Goku spits blood out of his mouth, and the two go back to exchanging attacks. Whis and Vegeta watch from below, watching the battle.

"_He's doing very well against Lord Beerus,_" Whis observes. "_I sense that he will be able to surpass him soon._"

Vegeta grumbles. "_Well, I can, too! He's not the only one who's gotten stronger._"

Auras flare up around Beerus, as they weave around each other, clashing punches, kicks, and headbutts. Goku vanishes above Beerus, launching a Kamehameha. Beerus grunts, as he punches it back toward Goku, sending him flying. "_AGHHH!_"

Goku slams onto the ground, holding his gut. "_Heh... I guess holding back wouldn't be an option any longer._" He roars, as glowing blue fur spreads across his body. His hair grows longer, as he enters Super Saiyan Blue Four. "_Let's see how you handle this form, Beerus!_"

He fires up his aura, shattering the ground. He vanishes above Beerus, as he slams a blast into him, sending him flying toward Whis and Vegeta. The two of them move out of the way just in time for Beerus to slam into the ground, causing chunks of it to fly up high in the air.

Beerus yells, his eyes glowing purple. He clenches his fists, as his muscles bulk up a little. He enters fifty percent of his full power, and he takes off toward Goku. The two continue clashing, causing more cracks in reality around them.

"_He's able to push Beerus to half his full power,_" Vegeta says, his jaw dropped. "_I don't even know if that is his full power..._"

The two go back and forth. Goku smirks, as he slams his fist onto Beerus's face, sending him back a little. Beerus then returns the punch. The two of them would be around equal with each other.

"_He has become Beerus's ultimate rival,_" Whis says. "_However, if Beerus were able to go into his true full power, Goku may not be able to defeat him._"

The two of them zoom through the air, Vegeta struggling to keep up with them. The two of them rapidly punch each other, more and more shockwaves appearing. Goku prepares a Kamehameha. "_KA... ME... HA... ME..._"

"_Your Kamehameha blast is not going to work on me, Goku,_" Beerus says, raising his hand. "_I'll simply destroy it._"

Goku spins around, confusing Beerus. "_HAAAA!_" He uses the force of the Kamehameha to propel himself toward Beerus at crazy speeds. He slams a kick into his chest, causing him to cough spit. "_GNNGH..._"

A burst of wind sends Goku flying back. "_UWAGHH!_" Beerus yells, a pillar of energy shooting from him. His muscles bulk up more, as a diamond-like glowing purple symbol appears on his chest. He enters his full power, a purple aura flaring up around him. "_Let's begin the real battle, Goku._"

He zooms forward in an instant, as he punches Goku to the ground. He then takes off toward him, tossing and kicking Goku around. Whis squints when watching this. "_As I suspected. Unless Goku has another trick up his sleeve, he won't stand a chance._"

Goku continues to be tossed around like a ragdoll, before being mauled to the ground. Upon landing, he coughs blood, panting. "_Shit..._"

Beerus lands in front of him, causing a small crater to form underneath him. "_Is that all you have, Goku? You have definitely pushed me a lot further than before, but you still cannot beat me._"

_**Music: "Oathkeeper" by Eternal Eclipse [At 2:11]**_

Goku clenches his fists, getting up from the ground. "_Not yet, Lord Beerus..._" He looks up, his eyes glowing brighter than they were before. "_During my time when training my base form, I fully mastered the Kaioken technique King Kai told me. I can amplify my power!_"

He yells, a red aura flaring up around him that is enormous. Then, it shrinks down back into his body. His hair begins to sparkle, as he slowly inhales, his hair waving back and forth.

He flickers, as suddenly, his blue fur, hair, eyebrows, eyes, and tail turn purple. A misty purple aura appears around him. He stares at Beerus, the universes around him vibrating.

He smirks, a purple glowing aura flaring up around him. "_Kaioken times twenty._"

Beerus's eyes twitch at his unbelievable power. "_Wh... WHAT?! He's... His power..._"

Goku zooms forward in an instant, slamming his knee into Beerus's gut. Beerus is launched so far, that he ends up in space. He launches back toward Goku, the two going back and forth.

Flashes go through the air. Goku would clearly have the upperhand in the battle. He slams his leg down onto Beerus, sending him crashing onto the planet, splitting it in half.

Beerus gets up, as he roars, his power flaring up again. "_WHY... YOU!_"

Goku raises his fist, a bright glow emiting from it. "_Allow me to show you my new finishing move!_" He yells, a golden light forming around his hand. "_DRAGON... FIST!_"

He slams his fist down, as a gigantic glowing golden dragon shoots down at Beerus. Beerus yells, raising his arms up to block it. There is a massive explosion that collides with the planet. Whis creates a barrier to protect him and Vegeta.

When the light fades, Beerus is on a giant floating rock, panting. Goku powers down as well, panting heavily. "_Looks like I did it, Lord Beerus. I have finally surpassed you._" He holds out his hand, and Beerus stares in shock.

After a moment, Beerus smirks and takes his hand. "_To think you would be able to surpass me in power so quickly. It's quite remarkable. Eventually, you may be able to surpass Whis._"

Whis laughs, as he levitates down toward them with Vegeta. "_You have quite a long way to go if you wish to get close to my level, Goku-san._" He taps his staff twice, as the debris gets pulled toward them, fully reforming Beerus's planet. "_That was quite the battle._"

Beerus stretches. as Whis taps his staff again, restoring his God of Destruction clothing back to its non-damaged state. "_As impressive as that was, that was very reckless, Goku-san. If you aren't careful, you could end up doing a lot more damage than you did to this planet._"

Goku nods in understanding. "_Yeah, I'm working on controlling my Ki even better than before. Eventually, I will be able to ascend even further. Soon enough, we might have to face Omesus again, or someone even stronger._"

"_**Stronger is right,**_" a voice says all around them. Goku immediately spins around, as he raises his fists, looking around. "_Who are you?! Show yourself!_"

A figure so misty and dark manifests out of the ground, Goku would feel like he was staring into a black hole. "Who..." He feels his strength decreasing some. "Tch... Who are you?!"

The figure opens its eyes, and they'd be glowing blue. It walks forward, its darkness going across the planet. "_**Allow me to introduce myself... I am the anti-Grand Priest... I am the one who will kill Daishinkan...**_"

Whis squints, sweat going down the side of his face. "_It's him... Goku, Vegeta, Beerus, stand back now!_"

The three of them reluctantly stand behind Whis. Vegeta grunts. "_This energy... It's absurd! It's beyond anything I've felt before!_"

"_Who is this, Whis?_" Beerus asks, on full alert. He gets into a stance, a purple aura swirling up around him. "_How do you know him?_"

"_**My name is Abysus,**_" the figure says. "_**I was here before even the angels... We were sealed away and the Omni King replaced us with your kind... What a joke!**_"

Goku clenches his fists, them shaking from Abysus's power. "_Tch... What do you want?!_"

_"**I'm here to dispose of you,**_" Abysus replies. "_**Though, I am not the one who is going to do it. My warriors will take care of that matter...**_"

"Warriors?!" Vegeta asks. Abysus chuckles, as he waves his hand, nineteen portals opening up. "_Arise, my children!_"

Eighteen anti-Gods of Destruction step out of the portals, including Sirus, who was previously killed by Gogeta. In the last one, Broly would step out. He'd been previously converted to the evil side.

He'd have a red essence around him, and his eyes would be pitch black with glowing red pupils. Goku feels his shoulders slack when he sees him in this state, completely brainwashed. "_Broly..._"

"_We're outnumbered!_" Vegeta says, looking at each of the gods. "_They're all stronger than their counterparts, too! This is bad..._"

Beerus gets into a fighting stance, the purple aura around him getting even bigger than before. "_Then, we have only one choice, and that is to battle._"

Goku cracks his knuckles, smirking. "_Let's go!_" He roars, his aura flaring up. He enters Super Saiyan Blue Four, the ground shattering underneath him. "_We'll show you our power!_"

* * *

_**To Be Continued in Chapter Ten**_

* * *

_**Sorry for the lack of chapters. I've been slowing down and I've been slowly not being burnt out on writing. I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter! I still have a bunch of ideas for the next chapters!**_

_**~ Scruffy**_


	12. Chapter 10 - The Invasion

_**Previously on Dragon Ball Super: After Broly**_

* * *

"_Who is this, Whis?_" Beerus asks, on full alert. He gets into a stance, a purple aura swirling up around him. "_How do you know him?_"

"_**My name is Abysus,**_" the figure says. "_**I was here before even the angels... We were sealed away and the Omni King replaced us with your kind... What a joke!**_"

Goku clenches his fists, them shaking from Abysus's power. "_Tch... What do you want?!_"

_"**I'm here to dispose of you,**_" Abysus replies. "_**Though, I am not the one who is going to do it. My warriors will take care of that matter...**_"

"Warriors?!" Vegeta asks. Abysus chuckles, as he waves his hand, nineteen portals opening up. "**_Arise, my children!_**"

Eighteen anti-Gods of Destruction step out of the portals, including Sirus, who was previously killed by Gogeta. In the last one, Broly would step out. He'd been previously converted to the evil side.

He'd have a red essence around him, and his eyes would be pitch black with glowing red pupils. Goku feels his shoulders slack when he sees him in this state, completely brainwashed. "_Broly..._"

"_We're outnumbered!_" Vegeta says, looking at each of the gods. "_They're all stronger than their counterparts, too! This is bad..._"

Beerus gets into a fighting stance, the purple aura around him getting even bigger than before. "_Then, we have only one choice, and that is to battle._"

Goku cracks his knuckles, smirking. "_Let's go!_" He roars, his aura flaring up. He enters Super Saiyan Blue Four, the ground shattering underneath him. "_We'll show you our power!_"

* * *

_**Chapter Ten**_

* * *

_**Music: A Hero Rides With Us - Epic Score (Aaron Sapp)**_

There'd be silence between the two sides. Vegeta gets into his fighting stance as well, sweat going down the side of his face. "_We are facing eighteen gods even stronger than ours... This could be bad for us._"

"_I'll take Broly,_" Goku says, his hair waving back and forth. "_Vegeta, you take care of the gods. Think you can handle that?_"

Vegeta smirks, a blue glow forming around him. "_You should've learned by now not to underestimate me, Kakarot. Let's begin..._"

Beerus would step forward, but Whis holds his hand out. "_They can handle it themselves, my lord. If you were to go against gods stronger than your kind, you would be defeated._"

"**_You have no chance against my forces,_**" Abysus says. "_**This isn't all I have, either... Let's play...**_"

Goku flies over to Broly, who stares at him, red electricity swirling around him. "_Broly, listen to me! You must fight back! It's me, Kakarot!_"

"_He's on our side now,_" Munod, the counterpart of Belmod says. He would have previously beaten Broly and converted him to their side. "_He will not listen to you no more. This isn't some sort of cheesy fairy tale mind control where you could talk to them and save them..._"

Vegeta stares right into Abysus's eyes, showing no signs of fear. Abysus chuckles at this. "_**Oho... Not bad... Most would lose their minds after looking at me like that... Anyway, enough chit-chat. Let's begin the real battle.**_"

Vegeta roars, as he enters Super Saiyan Blue Four, a loud pulse shooting from him. The Evil Gods of Destruction are forced to block the wind, and a pillar of light shoots from Vegeta. "_HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_"

Abysus raises his hand forward, his eyes glowing. "**_DESTROY THEM!_**" The Counter-Gods of Destruction zoom toward Vegeta in an instant. Vegeta does the same, a trail following all of them.

Vegeta glows, slamming a punch onto Denpa's face, sending him crashing through mountains. "_AGHHH!_"

He begins to clash with all of the Evil gods at once, chunks of the land flying up, and then falling back down, causing damages to the entire planet. Auras would be shooting everywhere.

Broly's power spikes up, and he roars. He enters Wrathful Mode, but it'd have a red-orange aura instead of a green one. He takes off after Goku, and swings a punch, him catching it.

"_The two are doing far better than I could've imagined,_" Beerus says, smirking.

Goku throws him into the rocks, causing him to grunt. Goku smirks, and he takes off after Broly. Broly roars, more energy shooting from him. He slams his foot on the ground, and kicks Goku's face, but he barely budges.

Vegeta kicks Sirus on the face, sending him skidding back. He then turns around in time to catch one of Rituiir (the counterpart of Liquiir)'s punch. He then headbutts him, causing him to collapse.

Abysus grunts. "_**They're stronger than I imagined. No problem... I'll use 'that' if I have to...**_"

Sirus smirks, his red eyes staring right into Vegeta. "_You've gotten stronger, possibly even stronger than your fusion... However, so have I..._" He roars, as his muscles bulk up. He enters fifty percent of his power, a white aura flaring up around him.

He shoots forward at full speed, headbutting Vegeta in the chest with all his might. Vegeta gets the air knocked out of him, and he skids back. "_He's the strongest out of them, like Beerus is... He'll be the most annoying to deal with._"

Broly launches forward at Goku again. He enters Super Saiyan with an orange tint right before he hits him. Goku is slammed on the face, being sent spiraling across the ground. "_Wow! He's definitely stronger than before._"

Broly roars, electricity shooting out of him. Goku raises his fist, and he swings it, sending a concentrated force of air. It slams into Broly, causing him to cough up spit. Munod sighs, and places a hand on Broly's shoulder. "_We will get nowhere with him being restrained of his full power._"

Suddenly, Broly grunts, and part of the Earth crumbles. He enters Legendary Super Saiyan, but his energy continues rising. He looks toward Goku, growling.

Vegeta shoots back and forth, clashing and knocking the evil god away. Garsshi, Rumsshi's counterpart, attempts to Hakai Vegeta, but he kicks him away before he does. He roars, a shockwave shooting from him.

_**Music: Thomas Bergersen - Immortal (2011)**_

He clenches his fists, as he roars, entering full power. He shoots across the evil gods, kicking them across the Earth, even some into space. Sirus maneuvers around the gods, and he shoots an energy blast toward Vegeta.

Vegeta dodges it, and the two of them launch at each other, clashing elbows. Vegeta charges a Big Bang Attack, and slams it into Sirus's face, sending him flying. "_AGHHHHH!_"

Vegeta gets into a Final Flash position, then a Galick Gun one. "_FINAL GALICK CANNON!_" He shoots a pink blast, and it slams into Sirus, sending him crashing into the ground.

Broly vanishes in front of Goku, uppercutting him. Goku is sent flying into the atmosphere. Then, Broly vanishes above him, mauling him into the ground. Goku coughs blood, and gets up from the ground. "_Broly, you have to snap out of it! Do not let them control you!_"

Broly shoots down at him at blinding speeds, slamming into the ground. Goku rolls out of the way in time, and skids back. He kicks Broly in the face, sending him back. Broly gets up, unfazed.

Goku's eyes widen. "_WHAT?!_" Broly roars, and launches a gigantic energy sphere at him. Goku does his best to stop it with his two hands. He grunts, sinking into the ground, causing it to shatter. "_Gck... This is bad!_"

Sirus gets up from the rubble, looking up at Vegeta with an expression of pure hate. "_Fine... If this will not defeat you, so be it..._" He powers back down, and closes his eyes. A glow forms around him. Sirus begins to power up, as his aura becomes as large as an entire planet. He begins to roar, as energy begins to travel across the multiverse. His eyes turn into the familiar silver eyes of Ultra Instinct, but it is dark red this time. A black aura appears around him, as he is now far stronger than before.

The two of them begin to walk toward each other, the energy from them sending ripples throughout the multiverse.

Vegeta runs forward at insane speed, destroying the landscape under each step. The two clash a punch, sending shockwaves everywhere. The two rapidly clash zooming across the area. Vegeta roars, launching a Galick Gun that maneuvers around the air.

Sirus punches it away, as he zooms toward Vegeta, spinning around and whipping him with his tail. Vegeta is sent flying yelling in pain. He spins around, and he skids across the ground.

Goku would struggle against Broly, and be forced back. Broly spin kicks him, sending him stumbling back. He then slams his foot on his back, causing it to crack, but not break. "_AGHHH!_"

Broly runs after him, attempting to maul him. Goku jumps away from him, and the ground gets shattered where Broly hit it. Goku squints at him, his eyes glowing blue. "I guess I have no choice, huh?"

He yells, and reality cracks around him. Sparkles shoot out of him, shockwaves shooting across the land one after the other. They'd be interrupting Vegeta and Sirus's battle, the two of them looking at Goku.

Sirus's smirk fades when he sees Goku glowing red. "_What kind of power is this?_"

Goku lets out a roar, the universe shaking. He turns a light purple color, and enters the mastered Kaioken state. "_Kaioken times ten!_"

As soon as he says that, part of the Earth shatters, and he zooms in front of Broly in an instant. He slams his foot down onto him, sending him hundreds of meters into the ground.

Munod is sent off balance, and Goku eyes him, squinting. "_You may have beaten Broly, but you cannot beat me!_"

Munod takes a step back, sweat going down his face. "_Wait- WAIT WAIT WAIT!-_" Goku would already be in front of him, and slams a punch onto his face. He is sent flying so hard, he crashes through the Moon, then Mars, then finally into Jupiter.

Broly shoots up from the rubble, punching the ground. He pants, and Goku looks down at him in silence. "_Broly, you can still come back! Please, don't let them control you!_"

Broly looks up and his expression softens for a split second. Then, it hardens again, and he roars. His hair becomes spikier, and electricity shoots around him.

Vegeta tries to get up, but Sirus grabs his head, slamming it into the ground. He squeezes it with great force, causing Vegeta to yell in agony. He then tosses him aside like a ragdoll. "_This is only a repeat of last time... Are you going to have to resort to your puny fusion again? I won't let that happen..._"

_**[Music fades out]**_

Vegeta loses consciousness for a moment, and he is in a dark space. He looks around in confusion, as he would be a kid again. "_Wha... What's going on?! Am I... dead?_"

He looks to the right, and sees his father King Vegeta, but something would be wrong. His eyes would be completely shadowed and dark. He'd be standing completely still.

"_Why are you here?!_" Vegeta asks, agitated. "_Aren't you dead, old man?!_"

King Vegeta looks up at him, but his eyes still wouldn't be visible. He'd stare at him for a moment, and say something in a strange metallic voice. "_Use it._"

A glowing, galactic-looking figure appears next to him, staring at Vegeta. It'd have no features, only eyes. A dark red Ki enters Vegeta, and it says only two words: "**_Wake up._**"

_**Music: Inferia by Eternal Eclipse (feat. Merethe Soltvedt) [Start at 1:18]**_

Vegeta's eyes shoot open, and he gets up, the pain gone. Sirus's eyes widen, and he takes a step back. "_How are you standing back up?! I absorbed your life force!_"

He just stares into Sirus's eyes, and his hair begins to spike up. Wind shoots from him, stopping Goku and Broly's battle. Goku looks at him, his eyes widening. "_What is this... Ki?_"

Vegeta's hair would be flickering and growing a little longer, but not as long as Super Saiyan Three's. It'd almost look similar to an orange version of Super Saiyan Blue Evolution. His eyes turn fiery red, his muscles getting bigger.

Whis's eyes widen. "_That's not possible... No mortal has ever obtained that essence._"

"_What essence?_" Beerus asks, but Whis doesn't respond to him.

"_It... It can't be!_" Sirus says. "_Only the angels..._"

More energy shoots from Vegeta, and he begins to walk toward Sirus. He would be in the same form Omesus would have used. He would have entered the True Super Saiyan God form, or as an easier name, Celestial Super Saiyan.

Celestial Ki courses through Vegeta's veins, and they would become visible through his skin, glowing red. Goku watches in disbelief. "_That's... How did he...?_"

Vegeta turns toward the other Gods of Destruction who are launching toward him all at once. He raises his hand, lightning from the universes shooting into it. A glowing quantum ball forms in his hands.

Whis begins to walk forward. "_Vegeta-san, not even you can handle that sort of technique! Stop this instant!_"

Vegeta roars, as he brings it down. Suddenly, the entire universe begins to glow, electricity shooting all across it. A ring appears in the sky, and all of that electricity shoots into it, causing a bright glow to appear in the middle.

"_How... are you doing that, Vegeta?_" Goku asks, watching the event unfold in awe.

"_**Omni-Spark,**_" Vegeta says, not knowing where he got the name from, as it isn't the ultimate attack he originally came up with. A gigantic pillar of power shoots down onto the gods, and they yell in pain. They are vaporized from existence.

The ring scatters into trillions of particles, and the only enemies left would be Sirus, Abysus, and Broly. Even Abysus would be surprised. "_**HOW WAS HE ABLE TO USE THAT ATTACK! NO MORTAL, NOT EVEN OMESUS, CAN DO THAT!**_"

Even Whis would be shocked. "_How could a being under the level of an angel harness that sort of power? I wonder how he did it..._"

Vegeta turns toward a sweating Sirus, and launches toward him as well. He grab Sirus's head, beginning to crush it slowly. "_AGHHHH!_" he then throws him high up into the air, and spreads his hands out.

"_Kakarot! Watch closely,_" Vegeta says. "_This is the new attack I've been telling you about!_" A yellow outline appears around his body, and Goku's eyes widen. "_That's... That massive energy..._"

It'd be the same energy coming from Vegeta that would have been used to sacrifice himself against Majin Buu all those years ago, and when he used it to defeat Toppo in the Tournament of Power.

However, he'd have concentrated it into a proper attack that wouldn't harm him. He roars, as electricity shoots around him. The yellow outline turns green, and the Earth would start to crumble.

"_The Earth... is crumbling!_" Beerus says, having to fly to keep himself from falling. "_What kind of technique is he using?!_"

Vegeta looks up, his eyes glowing like fire. The shaking stops, the rocks falling down. "_**FINAL... SHINE... ATTACK!**_" A gigantic green energy blast shoots from him, shattering reality.

It slams into Sirus, and he yells. There'd be an explosion so bright, it'd illuminate the surrounding universes. When the light fades, Sirus would have been reduced to nothing, not even atoms.

"_He... did it!_" Goku says, breaking into a grin. However, Broly launches toward Vegeta in his Legendary Super Saiyan 2 state. He swings a full force punch, but Vegeta catches it, turning toward him.

He chops Broly on the neck with one hand, and places a hand on his chest, concentrating. The evil energy begins to get drawn out of Broly, a green glow surrounds Broly, and he'd be turned back to normal.

Broly falls backward onto the ground, unconscious. Vegeta goes back to his base form and falls forward as well, but Goku shoots forward and catches him. "_Whis, what... what exactly did he do?_"

Whis would look angry, but he sighs. "_What Vegeta used was a Ki exclusive only to the angels and beyond. On top of that, he used a technique only the angels use..._" He looks at him, still a little surprise on his face.

"_What he became was an angelic being for that time period,_" Whis says. "_I sense that he unconsciously or subconsciously entered the form and used the attack. What caused it? Not even I know._"

"_Is it possible for him to control it?_" Goku asks him. "_Will he be able to utilize it himself._"

"_Very unlikely,_" Whis replies. "_However, if he trains it and masters it, I fear he could even get close to my level._"

They would have completely forgotten about Abysus for a second, who snarls, moving toward them. "_**This isn't the last you will hear of me, fools... Next time, I will bring much more than the evil gods...**_"

He vanishes, leaving the five of them alone. Goku sighs, and shakes Vegeta. Vegeta grunts, opens his eyes, and slowly stands up. "_Gck... My body... My body feels like it is going to implode..._"

"_You will need some rest, whether you like it or not,_" Whis states. "_After something that powerful, you need to rest your body for a little while._"

Vegeta would be confused for a moment, but then he remembers everything that happened. "_I remember now... I nearly died, but then I saw my father, and this... I saw this being who had no features, just eyes. He was some sort of ominous being that had this multicolored aura. The Ki went into me and he told me to 'wake up'._"

Whis is silent for a moment, then sighs again. "_Me and you will have a discussion about that later, Vegeta. For now, you must rest. We'll continue when you wake up._"

* * *

_**To Be Continued in Chapter Eleven**_

* * *

**_As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Dragon Ball Super: After Broly! Spent hours on this. On some parts of it, I discovered new music and such that I knew would add to the chapter. _**

**_My aim for this chapter was to give people chills and make it seem more emotional and impactful. I hope I accomplished that goal! Anyway, I will see you in the next chapter!_**

**_~ Scruffy_**


	13. Chapter 11 - The Alliance

**_Previously on Dragon Ball Super: After Broly_**

* * *

"_What he became was an angelic being for that time period,_" Whis says. "_I sense that he unconsciously or subconsciously entered the form and used the attack. What caused it? Not even I know._"

"_Is it possible for him to control it?_" Goku asks him. "_Will he be able to utilize it himself._"

"_Very unlikely,_" Whis replies. "_However, if he trains it and masters it, I fear he could even get close to my level._"

They would have completely forgotten about Abysus for a second, who snarls, moving toward them. "_**This isn't the last you will hear of me, fools... Next time, I will bring much more than the evil gods...**_"

He vanishes, leaving the five of them alone. Goku sighs, and shakes Vegeta. Vegeta grunts, opens his eyes, and slowly stands up. "_Gck... My body... My body feels like it is going to implode..._"

"_You will need some rest, whether you like it or not,_" Whis states. "_After something that powerful, you need to rest your body for a little while._"

Vegeta would be confused for a moment, but then he remembers everything that happened. "_I remember now... I nearly died, but then I saw my father, and this... I saw this being who had no features, just eyes. He was some sort of ominous being that had this multicolored aura. The Ki went into me and he told me to 'wake up'._"

Whis is silent for a moment, then sighs again. "_Me and you will have a discussion about that later, Vegeta. For now, you must rest. We'll continue when you wake up._"

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven**_

* * *

Trunks walks outside from his home, looking up at the sky. He'd be glad he could finally have a more peaceful life without Goku Black, Zamasu, or the androids. He has been training for years, getting stronger to protect his new timeline.

He still felt bad for the humans in the now erased timeline. They did nothing to deserve it. They had families, and now they are just... gone.

He decides not to dwell on it. He walks over to Mai, who is sitting on a chair, watching the clouds. "_Hey, Mai._"

Mai glances at him, smiling. "_Hey, Trunks, good timing. Could you please get us groceries?_" She passes him a list, and Trunks nods. "_Sure, I didn't really have anything planned for today anyway._"

He says goodbye to Mai, and walks down the sidewalk. A bunch of families would be grilling, partying, swimming, etc. It'd be a peaceful place. Trunks couldn't help but smile as he listens to the laughter of children.

The peace wouldn't last, though. Suddenly, there would be a gigantic flash of black and white lightning in the sky, causing Trunks to stumble forward. "_Who- what?!_"

_**Music: Two Steps From Hell - House of Fire**_

A portal opens, and a figure that Trunks feared would come back comes out. He looks down at Trunks, who is trembling in anger and shock. "_Y-YOU! Why... Why?!_" He grinds his teeth, clenching his fists so hard, his hands bleed.

Trunks looks up, yelling at the figure. "_WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE US ALONE?!_"

Goku Black looks down at him, pink lightning shooting around him. He smirks, and Trunks would notice how much stronger he is. "_Well, if it isn't Trunks... What a pleasant surprise..._"

Trunks yells, the ground cracking underneath him. He enters Super Saiyan Two, but then his hair begins to grow longer, and he enters Super Saiyan Three. "_You will not destroy humanity, NOT AGAIN! I will kill you where you stand!_"

Goku Black lands on the ground in front of him, causing humans to scream and run away in terror.

"_Why are you alive? How?!_" Trunks asks. Goku Black chuckles. "_When Zeno was about to erase us, I had no choice but to defuse with my counterpart, and escape through a portal. I almost got erased..._"

"_WHY ME?!_" Trunks yells. "_I will not let you ruin my life again! YOU KILLED EVERYONE I LOVED! MY MOM IS DEAD, MY ENTIRE TIMELINE IS DEAD, THANKS TO YOU!_"

He roars, as he shoots forward, slamming his sword down onto Goku Black. Black catches it, and snaps it in half. "_A foolish attempt at killing me... You see, Trunks, ever since I left, I've been exploiting this Saiyan body even further. I have learned to heal myself again in this body, and I have continued getting Zenkai boosts for years now..._"

He slams his knee into Trunks's gut, causing him to spew blood out of his mouth. "_GAHHHHHHH!_" He then throws trunks down the road, causing him to crash into a nearby shop. "_I have been wanting to do that for a long time..._"

Trunks manages to get up, coughing blood into his hand. He pants, and raises his fists. "_Don't underestimate me, Black... You are not the only one who has been training. I have finally obtained GOD KI!_"

He closes his eyes, and he begins to get skinnier. His hair flashes light red, and a fiery red aura appears around him. He opens his eyes, and he'd have entered the Super Saiyan God transformation. "_Prepare yourself, Black... I have mastered Super Saiyan God, and I will take you down!_"

The two of them shoot toward each other and clash elbows, causing the ground under them to shatter. They shoot through the air, clashing rapidly. They clash punches and kicks, causing a big earthquake.

Trunks yells, launching a barrage of energy blasts at him. Goku Black swerves around them and slams a punch onto Trunks's face. He is sent flying through many buildings, causing them to collapse.

"_How pathetic,_" Goku Black says. "_I am only in my base form, too... I could end this right now, but I must get stronger... Entertain me, Trunks!_"

A gigantic burst of energy shoots from the rubble, and Trunks flies up, uppercutting Goku Black. He then spin kicks him, and sends him back. Goku Black stops himself in midair, and continues to clash with Trunks.

Shock waves shoot through the area, and the two of them vanish rapidly, swerving around each other. They shoot into outer space, clashing so much, that cracks in reality begin to appear.

Trunks swings a kick at Goku Black, but he ducks, then knees Trunks on the chin, sending him spiraling toward Earth. As Trunks is free falling, Goku Black vanishes above him, mauling him with great force, sending him toward the ground at an even greater velocity.

He slams into the ground, coughing up spit. He pants, blood running down his chin. "_Shit... Shit... SHIT!_" He roars, lightning slamming the ground around him. "_EVEN IF IT TAKES MY OWN LIFE, I WILL PROTECT HUMANITY!_"

His aura bursts, and sparkles shoot around him. Goku Black raises an eyebrow, his smirk fading. "_Oh? What's this?_"

Trunks's hair turns darker red, and his aura turns more wavy. He opens his eyes, and they are pulsating. He would have entered Super Saiyan God Evolution. "_A Saiyan always breaks their limits in battle... I will kill you, Black!_"

He vanishes in front of Goku Black, and slams his fist onto his face, causing him to grunt. He begins to barrage him with full force, sending him back. "_GRNN!_"

Trunks shoots up, as he raises his leg and brings it down onto Black with such force, that it breaks his leg. Black yells, as he is sent crashing through part of the Earth, breaking through many layers of crust. "_NNGAHH!_"

Trunks grunts, as he holds his now broken leg, panting. "_Take that, you bastard..._"

There would be a massive explosion, causing part of the city to collapse. Trunks winces. "_Damn... Of course Goku and Vegeta would be dead in this timeline when I most need them... I'll have to use the Dragon Balls to fix everything..._"

Suddenly, the ground explodes, and Goku Black gets up from the rubble, blood going down his chest. "_Your power has gotten strong, Trunks..._" Suddenly, his hand glows green, as the blood begins to fade.

The bruises on his body fade, and electricity shoots from him. The planet shakes, as he enters Super Saiyan. "_There is also a technique... A technique made by a god should be used by a god!_"

He yells, as a red aura spikes up around him, turning his hair a red color. "_Behold... THE KAIOKEN!_"

Trunks moves his arms around rapidly like he would with a Burning Attack, then spreads his hands out, the two of them glowing. "_BURN IN HELL! BURNING FINAL FLAAASH!_"

He'd presses the yellow energy balls in his hands, and rather than firing a Final Flash, he fires a giant glowing ball down at Goku Black. Goku Black raises his arm to block it, as the ball connects with him.

The entire landscape, including the city, is destroyed by the blast. Trunks wipes the sweat off of his forehead. "_I'm glad that didn't destroy the Earth..._"

When the smoke fades, Goku Black is standing there, chuckling. "That could've done a big deal of damage to me before, but that is nothing..." He closes his eyes, and he Instant Transmissions above Trunks. However, he wouldn't have even had to put his fingers to his head.

He slams his elbow on Trunks's head, sending him crashing into the ground. "_I have altered our ultimate plan... Rather than just mortals perishing, all gods will, too! I am coming for the Omni King's throne!_"

Goku Black raises his hands, and does something he'd never attempted before. He creates a Spirit Bomb, but this time it would be an evil one. Rather than asking for energy, he is taking it.

A giant glowing dark red orb manifests itself above his hands. It would radiate nothing but evil spirit energy. He yells, throwing it down toward the Earth. "_So long, Trunks!_"

Right as the Evil Spirit Bomb was about to strike the planet, it disintegrates, shocking Goku Black. "_What the hell?!_"

Beerus would have his hand up, and it would be glowing purple. He lowers it, squinting at Goku Black. "_I don't know who exactly you are, Saiyan, but you displease me. I was eating a delicious meal before you nearly destroyed the planet... I cannot simply allow that after the food it provides..._"

Goku Black growls. "_The God of Destruction... How could I have been so stupid?! Of course he exists in this timeline..._"

Beerus raises his hand, a purple aura appearing around him. "_The Super Saiyan God has proven to be a formidable opponent. I'm not ready for him to die, yet... Hakai._"

He launches an Hakai orb toward Goku Black. Goku Black shoots out of the way, shooting through a portal. "_Those damn gods of destruction! I will destroy all of them so there is nothing to oppose me!_"

* * *

Vegeta opens his eyes, waking up in a bed in his room. He'd immediately know he's in Bulma's place. He sits up, holding his head. "_Gch... How long was I out...?_"

He would start recalling the events that happened during the Abysus invasion, and how he had met this weird being, and gotten a new form. Just then, he hears the door opening, and looks over to see Bulma.

"_Vegeta!_" Bulma smiles. "_Are you feeling okay?_"

"_Fine,_" Vegeta replies, standing up. "_How long was I unconscious?_"

Bulma sighs. "_You've been asleep for three days, Vegeta. I've been starting to get worried._"

"_WHAT?!_" Vegeta replies, his drowsiness immediately gone. "_THREE DAYS?! How could that have taken such a toll on my body?!_"

"_Saiyan bodies are not built for the power of an angel,_" Whis says. Vegeta would have just noticed he was behind Bulma. "_Angelic Ki is the essence of the highest level of gods._"

"_Not built for the power of an angel,_" Vegeta murmurs. "_Then I will become stronger and hold it!_"

"_You do not get it, Vegeta,_" Whis replies. "_Strength and durability are not the only requirements for a power this big. You also need the spirit and endurance to be able to control it._"

Whis squints at Vegeta suspiciously. "_Oh, yes... I've been meaning to ask you... How exactly did you obtain it? I have orders from my father to eliminate you if you do lie and give an illogical answer. This is not by choice._"

He raises his staff and points it toward Vegeta. The orb at the top begins to glow blue. Vegeta raises his hands, sweat going down his face. "_Hey, hey! Hold on! I'll explain if you put that staff down!_"

Whis does lower his staff after a minute, then nods at Vegeta. "_Go on, Vegeta._" Vegeta proceeds to again explain the vision he saw with his dad and a glowing being. The being had told him to wake up and gave him the Angelic Essence.

"_A glowing being?_" Whis asks, raising an eyebrow. "_The only being I could recall that-..._" He goes completely silent, taking a deep breath. "_I see now... That explains it..._"

"_Hold on,_" Vegeta says. "_Who...?_" Whis walks out of the room before he could finish his sentence, leaving him alone with Bulma. "_Tch... Great, now the angels are onto me!_"

Bulma places a hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure him. "_There, there, Vegeta. Can't we all just take a break and have a feast?_"

Vegeta feels his stomach rumble, and his face goes pink, making Bulma giggle. "_That... That wasn't my stomach! It was my growling because of... how angry I am!_"

* * *

_**? [2 Days Ago]  
**_

* * *

Foot steps echo through the dark, dimly lit hall. Abysus walks down the hall of a palace. Purple torches light the walls, and he would be approaching a throne with a feminine figure sitting on it.

The female looks down toward Abysus with alarming eyes. "_What do you want, Abysus? More soldiers for you to send out to die?_"

"_**Silence!**_" Abysus growls. "_**I'm not here to argue with you. I have come to request your personal assistance.**_"

"_Why do you want my help?_" The female asks. "_Let me guess, did your attack fail?_"

"_**That's not important-**_" Abysus says, but is cut off by the female. "_Did. You. Fail?_"

Abysus grumbles. "_**Yes, I did! My evil gods are not enough for them. One of them obtained Angelic Ki. He probably was given it by 'him'!**_"

The female sits up out of her throne, and she would look very similar to Daishinkan. "_You're not telling me 'he' gave a mortal that power? Stop making up lies!_"

"_**I'M NOT!**_" Abysus yells back. "**_A Saiyan warrior named_ Breigh Vegeta. He is under the mentor ship of Whis, likely to be a candidate for the next God of Destruction of universe seven.**"

"_A Saiyan?_" The female angel replies. "_Those incompetent primal monkeys who kill for territory? What a joke!_"

"_**Times have changed,**_" Abysus says. "_**They have gained sentience, have built a civilization that has been destroyed by an Arcosian named Frieza, and then they have migrated to Earth. One named Son Goku has gotten powerful to the point to surpass their God of Destruction.**_"

"_Are there any other powerful warriors in the multiverse?_" The female angel asks.

"**_There is one named Jiren,_**" Abysus replies. "_**He is all about strength and justice... It makes me sick, but from watching that shit show called the Tournament of Power, I have seen his potential and he stops at nothing to achieve his goals.**_"

The female angel nods, getting up from her throne. "_Change of plans, we are going to find this warrior and convert him to our side. Not only that, but we are going to lend him some of our evil gods' energy to make him extremely powerful._"

"_**In order to overthrow the Omni King, we must cooperate, Daisaishi,**_" Abysus says. The Grand Priestess walks down the steps from her throne, an immense, evil aura of power radiating off of her. "_My only request is my husband's death, Daishinkan..._"

* * *

_**Present**_

* * *

After the meal, Vegeta walks out of Bulma's place to get some fresh air. He sees Goku sitting down next to Gohan, chatting with his son. Both of their Gis would be torn up. "_Kakarot, what is the meaning of this?_"

Goku looks over at him, a smile spreading across his face. "_Vegeta! Good to see you're awake! I've been training with Gohan, and I've been trying to get him to the level of Super Saiyan Blue!_"

"_That kid has potential,_" Vegeta admits. "_Should he unlock Super Saiyan Blue, he could get to the level of a Super Saiyan Blue Four._"

Goku gets up, turning toward Vegeta. He gets into a fighting stance. "_Vegeta, I've been wanting to spar with you in your new form! Show it to me real quick!_"

"_I can't just-_" Vegeta replies, but Goku cuts him off. "_You can! You did it during the battle, so why not do it again?_"

Vegeta grumbles. "_Could've done that with Ultra Instinct then..._" He closes his eyes, as he tries to remember the feeling of the Angelic Ki going through his body. He clenches his fists, as he begins to yell, a glowing aura appearing around him.

The ground cracks under him, and a sparkling aura appears around him. He releases the energy, and he enters the last form he expected to tap in: Ultra Instinct. A glowing blue and purple aura appears around him, and his eyes turn silver.

He looks at his hands, shocked. "_What...? How did that-..._"

"_You entered the purest form of Angelic Ki,_" Whis says, shocking both Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta. "_Ultra Instinct is a very watered down version of Angelic Ki. It doesn't quite manifest itself as you would expect._"

"_So all this time, Ultra Instinct is... Angelic Ki?_" Gohan asks. "_Is that why the gods were so shocked during the Tournament of Power?_"

"_That's correct,_" Whis replies. "_Ultra Instinct isn't exactly Angelic Ki, but it's a very... diluted version of it. The form you entered, Vegeta..._" He looks up at him. "_Was you pulling out some of the true potential of Ultra Instinct, or Angelic Ki if you will. You could say it's a second stage to Ultra Instinct._"

"_The first name that came to mind was Celestial Super Saiyan,_" Vegeta admits. "_However, I have a better name for it. Combining the primal power of the Super Saiyan form, and the true manifestation of Angelic Ki... I will call it 'Primal Instinct'._"

Suddenly, a portal opens up in the sky, and Jiren leaps down from it, landing on the ground. It cracks, startling the three of them. Goku smiles widely. "_Hey, Jiren! Uh, could you please be a little more careful?_"

Jiren would have a black suit rather than a red and black one. He looks up, and his eyes are dark red. Vegeta tackles Goku out of the way just as particles shoot from Jiren's eyes and narrowly miss Bulma's house.

"_That isn't the Jiren we know!_" Vegeta says to Goku. "_He's been converted to their side! Damn it all..._"

Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta get into their fighting stances, facing Jiren, who stares at him with lifeless eyes. He yells, as he launches toward them at blinding speeds, bringing back his fist.

* * *

_**To Be Continued in Chapter Twelve**_

* * *

_**Hey! I hope you liked this latest chapter of Dragon Ball Super: After Broly. I once again apologize for the lack of chapters. I'll admit I have forgotten multiple times.**_

_**My birthday was on the second, by the way! I kind of feel bad for not even remembering to notify y'all about that, since I was so preoccupied with other social media platforms and such.**_

_**And yes, Breigh is actually Vegeta's last name, according to The History Of Trunks. Anyway, I will see you in maybe a month?**_

_**~ Scruffy**_


	14. Chapter 12 - The Second Chance

_**Previously on Dragon Ball Super: After Broly**_

* * *

He looks at his hands, shocked. "_What...? How did that-..._"

"_You entered the purest form of Angelic Ki,_" Whis says, shocking both Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta. "_Ultra Instinct is a very watered down version of Angelic Ki. It doesn't quite manifest itself as you would expect._"

"_So all this time, Ultra Instinct is... Angelic Ki?_" Gohan asks. "_Is that why the gods were so shocked during the Tournament of Power?_"

"_That's correct,_" Whis replies. "_Ultra Instinct isn't exactly Angelic Ki, but it's a very... diluted version of it. The form you entered, Vegeta..._" He looks up at him. "_Was you pulling out some of the true potential of Ultra Instinct, or Angelic Ki if you will. You could say it's a second stage to Ultra Instinct._"

"_The first name that came to mind was Celestial Super Saiyan,_" Vegeta admits. "_However, I have a better name for it. Combining the primal power of the Super Saiyan form, and the true manifestation of Angelic Ki... I will call it 'Primal Instinct'._"

Suddenly, a portal opens up in the sky, and Jiren leaps down from it, landing on the ground. It cracks, startling the three of them. Goku smiles widely. "_Hey, Jiren! Uh, could you please be a little more careful?_"

Jiren would have a black suit rather than a red and black one. He looks up, and his eyes are dark red. Vegeta tackles Goku out of the way just as particles shoot from Jiren's eyes and narrowly miss Bulma's house.

"_That isn't the Jiren we know!_" Vegeta says to Goku. "_He's been converted to their side! Damn it all..._"

Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta get into their fighting stances, facing Jiren, who stares at him with lifeless eyes. He yells, as he launches toward them at blinding speeds, bringing back his fist.

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve**_

* * *

_**Music: Eternal Eclipse - Ride of the Revenant [Start at 1:23]**_

Jiren brings back his fist, as he slams it onto Gohan's face, sending him flying across the city, crashing through buildings. "_NGAHHH!_"

Bulma runs into her house, activating her security systems, though it probably wouldn't do much good to protect her and her family. Goku yells, entering Super Saiyan. He slams a punch onto Jiren's face, but it doesn't do anything.

Vegeta shoots behind Jiren, entering Super Saiyan Two. He slams a kick onto his back, but it still does nothing. "_He's a lot stronger than before, Kakarot! We cannot hold BACK!_"

Jiren's eyes pulsate, as Goku and Vegeta are hit, being sent back. Whis huffs, and taps his staff. Now they would be in in a barren wasteland away from the city. "_I wonder why Lord Beerus is taking so long in the bathroom..._"

Gohan shoots forward, entering Super Saiyan God. He front flips, as he slams a kick onto Jiren's neck, but it still doesn't do anything to make him flinch. He grabs Gohan's leg, and slams him on the ground with great force.

Gohan coughs up spit, as Goku and Vegeta go Super Saiyan Blue, barraging Jiren from behind. Jiren skids forward, then begins to clash with the two of them. Multiple layers of the ground shatter, shock waves shooting around them as they clash.

He still manages to easily overcome their strength. He yells, a dark, cold red outline appearing around him. Gohan gets up, and yells, stacking Mystic on top of Super Saiyan God.

He roars, as he launches a Masenko at Jiren. He punches it away, causing it to explode in the distance. Goku enters Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, launching a Kamehameha at Jiren. Jiren blocks it, skidding back.

This gives Vegeta the chance to leap behind him in Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, barraging him with full force. Jiren grunts, as all three of them are now attacking him. He yells, a shock wave blasting from him.

The three Saiyans are sent back, being sent crashing into rocks. Goku gets up on one knee, wiping dirt from his face. "_KAIOKEN TIMES TWENTY!_" A pillar of red energy shoots from him, and he roars.

The red aura around him fades, and he turns a pinkish color, having utilized the mastered Kaioken. He instant transmissions in front of Jiren, and slams a punch into his gut, sending him flying across the land. "_GH!_"

Jiren lands on his feet, skidding back, crashing through one rock after the other. He launches toward Goku, ending up in front of him in an instant. His eyes pulsate, as more attacks are sent toward Goku.

Goku raises his fists to block them, grunting. He begins to attack back, and the two would be clashing rapidly. "_HAAAAAAAA!_"

Jiren would press harder, sending Goku back. He roars, as a dark red aura flares up around him. He slams a punch into Goku's gut with a sickening CRUNCH. Goku yells, as he is sent crashing onto the ground. "_My ribs... Gckk... My ribs... they're cracked..._"

Vegeta and Gohan shoot up a distance away from Jiren. "_FINAL... KA... ME... HA... ME... HAAA!_" Gohan and Vegeta launch a combined attack toward Jiren, who knocks it away with his hand.

Jiren raises his hand, launching a dark red Ki blast into Gohan, sending him up high in the sky. Jiren closes his hand, and a massive explosion consumes Gohan. It'd be the same attack he used against Kale in the Tournament of Power, but on a greater scale.

The clouds are blown away, and wind blasts Goku and Vegeta, shocking the two of them. Goku clenches his fists, as he roars, the galaxy shaking. Heat shoots from him, and his hair flashes blue.

He enters Super Saiyan Blue Four, slowly opening his eyes. He looks up at Jiren, squinting at him. "_You bastard... You better hope Gohan is still alive..._"

This increase in power catches Jiren's attention, and he turns toward Goku. Vegeta enters Super Saiyan Blue Four as well, and the two of them would stand side by side in their fighting stances.

Goku vanishes in front of Jiren in an instant, and the two begin to clash very rapidly, the two of them vanishing across the air. Goku would have the upper hand, as he flips upside down, and kicks Jiren down to the ground.

Jiren crashes to the ground, grunting. He gets up, and a giant fiery aura bursts from him, illuminating the land. He enters his full power, but isn't breaking his limits yet. He coats his fists in red Ki, and begins to throw punches toward Goku so fast, it would be blurry.

Goku raises his arms to block, and they slam into them, knocking him back. "_His power is absurd! I'm taking damage through my guard!_"

He yells, breaking through the attacks. He swings a punch at Jiren, who catches it. He swings his other fist, and Jiren catches it. He then twists him, sending him spinning in midair like he did with Vegeta before.

He then follows it with a kick, sending Goku down toward the ground. He manages to stop himself, spitting blood out of his mouth. Vegeta zooms past him, and launches a Galick Gun at Jiren.

Jiren uppercuts it into the air, causing it to travel through space. He then closes his eyes, and then glares at Vegeta with such force, that a singular focused attack slams into Vegeta's gut.

Vegeta's eyes go blank, and he free falls toward the ground. Right before he lands, he regains consciousness and manages to land on his two feet. "_It's happening again... I can't let it happen..._"

He watches as Goku begins to power up into his mastered Kaioken state on top of Super Saiyan Blue Four. He realizes just how similar this is to the Tournament of Power. Him being outmatched by Jiren, and Goku outclassing him... Damn it...

Goku yells. "_KAIOKEN TIMES TEN!_" A burst of energy shoots from him, and his form turns more pinkish. He launches a giant glowing Kamehameha at Jiren. He blocks it, being launched back. With a lot of effort, he manages to push it away.

Vegeta fists shake, as he clenches them harder. A burst of heat shoots from him, and his hair flashes silver. A blue and purple glowing aura appears around him, as he enters Ultra Instinct. "_I will have to enter that form again..._" He tries to focus, trying to conceal the heat coming from him.

Jiren and Goku continue to clash, the two of them being about equal in their current states. Goku is sent back, and Instant Transmissions behind Jiren, kicking him forward. "_HAAA!_"

Vegeta opens his eyes. "_I got it! If I could enter Super Saiyan in this state, I could possibly..._" He yells, the ground shaking around him. His hair flashes yellow for a moment, but he loses focus on Ultra Instinct, forcing him out of the form.

He pants heavily, looking up at the fight between Goku and Jiren. "_Damn it all..._"

Jiren's power would be increasing as he fights with Goku. He would start getting the upper hand again, and he would mercilessly barrage Goku with full speed, then chops him to the ground, causing chunks of the landscape to fly up into the air, and back down, causing massive damage.

Goku gets up from the rubble, panting. "_I can't go any higher in terms of my mastered Kaioken... If I could only..._" His Kaioken fades, and his form goes back to the regular Super Saiyan Blue Four. "_That's it...! If I could..._"

Jiren launches down toward him, but just out of the blue, he is kicked in the side by Vegeta in Ultra Instinct. Goku's eyes widen. "_Vegeta?_"

Vegeta glances at him, growling. "_What are you waiting for, Kakarot?! Do whatever you needed to!_"

Goku closes his eyes, and begins to yell, his muscles bulking up. Vegeta and Jiren exchange punches and kicks, causing cracks in reality to form.

Goku gets up, and the ground shatters under him. His hair flashes dark blue, and sparkles form around him. "_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_"

A massive blue explosion shoots out from him, and electricity shoots around him. He opens his eyes, as now you can see his irises. He would have entered Super Saiyan Blue 4 Evolution. "_As I thought, I knew it would be possible!_"

Gohan flies up next to Goku, injured. "_Sorry, dad... Nnggh... I can't fight him._"

Goku yells, a large wavy aura shooting up around him. Vegeta would be losing the clash with Jiren, being knocked around, even in Ultra Instinct. Goku gets in a stance, and launches toward Jiren at full speed.

He yells, slamming a punch onto Jiren's face. Jiren is sent crashing through mountains, destroying the landscape. The force would be so great, that there is a global earthquake.

Jiren grunts, getting up from the ground. He wipes a little blood off his chin. He roars, his muscles bulking up. The entire universe vibrates and flashes, as bunches of energy and heat shoot from him.

His shirt rips, and a dark red aura similar to Ultra Instinct's appears around him. He glares up at Goku and Vegeta, powering up to shocking levels.

"_Vegeta,_" Goku says, "_you need to evolve Super Saiyan Blue Four as well. I'll stall him as you did with me, got it?_"

"_No,_" Vegeta replies, surprising Goku. "_If you're thinking about fusion, I'm not going to do it. I am going to unlock that Angelic Ki again right now, and then use it to transform!_"

Goku sighs, as he charges up, his aura spiking up even more. "_Just hurry, alright?_" He zooms toward Jiren at insane speeds, going to clash with him some more.

Vegeta closes his eyes, and immediately he slips out of consciousness and into his mind. He sees a pitch black landscape, and looks around. "_Wherever you are, show yourself!_"

He hears footsteps echoing behind him, and immediately turns around to see that strange galactic figure in front of him, constantly changing shape. At one point, Vegeta could've sworn he'd taken on the shape of something familiar, with pointy ears.

"_Who are you?_" Vegeta asks. "_Tch, that doesn't matter. I need some of that Angelic Ki!_"

The figure's voice would be a very metallic and ominous one. "_I have seen potential in you, and I decided to test you with the powers of an angel... However, you failed the test._"

Vegeta would get increasingly ticked off at this guy. "_Test? TEST?! I don't have time for this! Kakarot's having to fight an ally of ours who was converted to the evil gods' side!_"

The figure dissolves into smoke and surrounds Vegeta, making him feel re-energized. "_Perhaps I will give you another chance to prove yourself. If you pass, you will have proved yourself, and I will consider allowing you permanent access to this power..._"

Before Vegeta could respond, the figure fades, and suddenly he is awake again, still standing up. He looks at his hands and body, and notices that he is completely healed and full of energy.

His eyes flicker white, and he looks just in time to see Jiren swipe Goku, sending him down onto the ground, bleeding. "_JIREN!_"

Jiren stops, and then glances down at Vegeta with an expressionless face. Vegeta stares right back at him, as his hair flashes white as well. "_Watch me._"

Wind bursts from him that is so intense that it forces Jiren to raise his arm to shield himself from the wind. Vegeta's hair flickers and grows longer, and it would look similar to Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, but... white? His hair color would have changed for some reason.

His eyes turn fiery red, his muscles bulking up. He roars, as he releases his energy, splitting the landscape in half. Jiren lands on the ground in front of him just as Vegeta stops powering up. He would have entered Primal Instinct.

Vegeta just stands there, but having a stance with no openings. Jiren squints, as he launches forward toward Vegeta, his fist glowing with energy. He prepares to swing it, but Vegeta's entire body pulsates.

Vegeta flashes white, as Jiren is hit by many attacks, being launched back skidding. "_Gch..._"

Vegeta smirks, as he gets into his signature pose. He presses his palms together, then faces them outward toward Jiren. White sparkles begin to appear in them, and a white ring forms in front of him.

Jiren's eyes widen, as Vegeta yells, orange particles shooting into the ring. A glow forms in the center. He looks up toward Jiren, his eyes closed. "_**Omni-Shatter.**_"

Where the attack was charging, a crack in reality forms, and gets bigger until it is about to shatter. A MASSIVE orange beam shoots out from the ring, and it splits into thousands of smaller beams.

They all surround Jiren and then go toward him at all sides, similar to Piccolo's hell zone grenade. Jiren manages to dodge most of them, but they are too fast for him. A couple of them slam into him, exploding in a huge light show.

Jiren is sent toppling through the area, landing on his back. He gets up, holding his left shoulder.

Vegeta walks toward Jiren, red lines appearing across his body, his power growing even higher. "_What's wrong, Jiren? Isn't strength your specialty?_"

Jiren yells in anger, as he launches toward Vegeta at full speed, swinging a punch at him. Vegeta catches the punch, his hand shaking. Jiren swings another punch, and Vegeta catches it as well.

"_I've been wanting to get payback for the Tournament of Power,_" Vegeta says. He twists Jiren, spinning him in midair extremely fast, like Jiren did to him. He roars, as he swings his fist toward Jiren, but it doesn't connect.

Suddenly, a white burst of energy slams into Jiren's gut, sending him crashing through mountains, then he lands on the ground, coughing blood.

"_I'd kick your ass some more, but it seems you can't handle it,_" Vegeta says. "_I'll just end this._"

He vanishes in front of Jiren, grabbing his arm, and then placing a foot on his back to prevent him from moving. He closes his eyes, and his aura goes into Jiren, freezing him. The two of them begin to glow.

Vegeta opens his eyes. "_**Omni-Purificatio-**_" Suddenly, he would have felt pain he hadn't ever felt before. He would be hurtling through space hundreds of times faster than light. He crashes through the Sun, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and finally Pluto.

He yells in agonizing pain, as he looks down to his chest. His eye sight would be blurry, but there'd be a big hole in his chest where his lungs used to be. He powers down, and the last thing he would sense is an evil, angelic energy.

He'd pass out.

* * *

He gasps, waking up in a dark area, chained to the walls. He takes a couple of minutes to wake up and take in his surroundings. His eyes widen, and he looks around. He grunts, as he begins pulling on the chains, but they wouldn't budge.

He yells, as he powers up to a Super Saiyan Blue, illuminating the place. He uses all of his force to try and break out, but the chains don't budge.

As the place gets illuminated by his form, he stops and notices an angel in the corner smirking at him. Upon closer inspection, it'd be Udos, Vados's evil counterpart. Vegeta yells at her. "_LET ME GO, BITCH!_"

Udos laughs and walks closer to him. "_Why do you think you were sent flying through the Solar System, Vegeta...? I couldn't simply allow you to purify one of us..._"

"_He isn't one of you!_" Vegeta yells. "_You just converted him to your side, and we will get him back!_"

Udos's smirk fades, as she walks over to Vegeta, taps his right arm, and it begins to twist in the most painful way possible. Vegeta yells in agony, as he feels his arm dislocate and break, twisting until his skin starts to rip.

"_NGGH... YOU WILL DIE BY MY HANDS, YOU STUPID BITCH...!_" Udos squints at him and touches his other arm, doing the same to it. "_AGHHHH!_"

"_After I'm done torturing you, I'll convert you to our side,_" Udos says. "_A warrior like you could be useful to us, especially with those angelic powers of yours..._"

"_I'd... rather die!_" Vegeta says, panting. "_No matter how many bones you break, you will never dampen a Saiyan's pride!_"

Udos gives him a sour look. "_That's enough out of you..._" She taps his legs, and they start twisting the same way his arms did, except it would be more painful to him. His knee caps dislocate, and... well... that's enough details.

* * *

Days later, Goku would be in the Gravity Chamber, training in his base form at one million times gravity. He grunts, barely being able to swing punches. His entire body would ache, but he'd continue to push himself to his absolute limit.

On top of that, he'd have weights on his body to make it even more painful. He yells, swinging punches and kicks rapidly. "_Vegeta... Wherever you are, I will... save you! I will get stronger and defeat the evil gods!_"

* * *

**_To Be Continued in Chapter Thirteen_**

* * *

_**'Ey, I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter! I know I said I'd make another one in a month, but in truth, I do chapters when I feel like doing them. Who is the galactic being in Vegeta's mind? Find out in the later chapters!**_

_**~ Scruffy**_


	15. Chapter 13 - The Pending of Chaos

_**Previously on Dragon Ball Super: After Broly**_

* * *

"_He isn't one of you!_" Vegeta yells. "_You just converted him to your side, and we will get him back!_"

Udos's smirk fades, as she walks over to Vegeta, taps his right arm, and it begins to twist in the most painful way possible. Vegeta yells in agony, as he feels his arm dislocate and break, twisting until his skin starts to rip.

"_NGGH... YOU WILL DIE BY MY HANDS, YOU STUPID BITCH...!_" Udos squints at him and touches his other arm, doing the same to it. "_AGHHHH!_"

"_After I'm done torturing you, I'll convert you to our side,_" Udos says. "_A warrior like you could be useful to us, especially with those angelic powers of yours..._"

"_I'd... rather die!_" Vegeta says, panting. "_No matter how many bones you break, you will never dampen a Saiyan's pride!_"

Udos gives him a sour look. "_That's enough out of you..._" She taps his legs, and they start twisting the same way his arms did, except it would be more painful to him. His knee caps dislocate, and... well... that's enough details.

* * *

Days later, Goku would be in the Gravity Chamber, training in his base form at one million times gravity. He grunts, barely being able to swing punches. His entire body would ache, but he'd continue to push himself to his absolute limit.

On top of that, he'd have weights on his body to make it even more painful. He yells, swinging punches and kicks rapidly. "_Vegeta... Wherever you are, I will... save you! I will get stronger and defeat the evil gods!_"

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

* * *

Frieza would be standing on his spaceship, a bunch of smaller ones surrounding it. He'd be communicating with an Arcosian that would look similar to him on a hologram, and they would be in an argument.

"_We have this argument all the time. You will not claim my empire, brother! You are far too weak to oppose me now,_" Frieza says. He turns off the hologram, walking away.

He'd glance at his servants. "_Change course to Cooler's location. I am going to go dispose of him. He's of no use to anyone._"

"_Yes, Lord Frieza!_" Both of the servants say, before hurrying off. Frieza sits down, his tail flicking back and forth. "_My plans have unfortunately failed before, but this time, I will kill Son Goku and Vegeta._"

He looks at his hands, and for a second, sparks come out of them. "_For the first time in many years, I have put the effort to train and refine my power and skills... I no longer need a warrior to do it all for me..._"

Suddenly, the entire ship shakes violently, and Frieza nearly falls over before he levitates. He grinds his teeth, as he walks over to the door, it automatically opening. "_Looks like the drivers are going to have to be disposed and replaced again... Too bad._"

_**Music: Dragon Ball Super - Golden Frieza Theme | Epic Rock Cover**_

As he passes by a window that has a clear view of the galaxy, he sees a blur in the corner of his eye, and a bunch of the smaller ships explode, and the entire ship tilts sideways, a bunch of soldiers yelling and falling.

Frieza grunts in agitation, and levitates out of the hatch at the top of the main ship. He looks to see an angel, but it would have red eyes, black hair, and a dark aura. Next to it would be a few gods that would look similar to the gods of destruction, but they would also have red eyes and a dark aura.

"_Oh?_" Frieza smirks. "_An angel and a few gods of destruction decided to visit me?_" He bows to them mockingly.

In the lead of the evil gods would be Denpa, Champa's evil counterpart. The evil gods could just keep being regenerated by Abysus and the dark angels on death. "_Let us cut to the chance, **Emperor Frieza**. We have come to recruit you to our side._"

"_I already run an empire,_" Frieza says in amusement. "_I'm going to have to decline your offer, now shoo._" He waves them off mockingly.

Denpa would clearly be irritated by Frieza's behavior. "_We weren't giving you a choice, Frieza._" He walks forward menacingly, and Frieza's smirk fades. "_What are you going to do about it, god of destruction? You are no longer a problem to me._"

In an instant, Denpa would have kicked Frieza in the gut, causing him to cough up a lot of spit. He is launched into a nearby planet, causing a massive crater on it. Udos, Vados's counterpart, clears her throat. "_My lord, we want to keep him alive._"

Denpa cracks his knuckles, grumbling. "_I know! His behavior irritates me!_"

There'd be a bright golden glow where Frieza landed, and the crater on the planet gets even bigger. Frieza in his Golden form launches at full speed toward Denpa, slamming a punch on his face.

Denpa is sent back a little, Frieza's fist still on his face. "_You dare make me use effort to fight?!_" Frieza yells. "_You will pay with your life!_"

Denpa chuckles, as he grabs both of Frieza's arms, repeatedly kneeing him in the gut, causing him to cough up blood. He then throws him into the main ship, causing it to explode and split in half, killing most of the soldiers on board.

Frieza shoots up, launching a bunch of death beams with his fingers toward Denpa. Denpa merely dodges and deflects the death beams to the smaller ships surrounding the main ship, destroying them as well.

Frieza's anger fades, as he lets out a laugh. "_Ho ho ho ho! If I was the way I was before, I would've already been defeated. However..._" He clenches his fists, and he begins to yell, shaking the galaxy.

He begins to grow a little in size, as he gains horns on his head. His eyes turn red, and gems grow on his arms. He transforms into the Fourth transformation, similar to Cooler's form.

He yells, as his golden aura gets bigger around him. He would have combined the fourth transformation and his Golden form. "_Behold!_" He spreads his arms in his signature pose.

Denpa chuckles, then it turns into a laugh. "_Your transformation has a significant power increase, but I'm afraid..._" He squints at him. "_It won't be enough..._"

"_We'll see about that..._" Frieza shoots forward at blinding speeds, spin kicking Denpa with full force. Denpa blocks it, being sent crashing through many ships and their remains. "_GH!_"

Denpa stops himself, and a white glowing aura flares up around him. He yells, as both he and Frieza launch toward each other, clashing their fists. An arc of energy shoots from them, slicing the nearby planets in half.

The two rapidly clash back and forth, the energy so immense it nearly destroys the nearby stars. They circle each other, clashing punch after kick after punch. Their auras intertwine, both of them shooting across the cosmos.

After several minutes, Denpa gets increasingly angry. He swipes his hand, sending Frieza crashing through planets. "_I'VE HAD ENOUGH, FROST DEMON!_"

Frieza grunts, managing to stop himself before he hits the final planet. He flies until he is right in front of Denpa, and stares at him, his eyes twitching in rage.

Denpa starts to move toward him, raising his hand. "_Enough of this, will you join our side willingly, or will we have to force you?_"

Frieza yells, waving his hand, causing a burst of wind to stop Denpa. "_Fine... I guess I'll have to do it forcefully then._"

"I have one more transformation left, god of destruction," Frieza says. He roars, as his eyes glow brighter red. A pillar of energy shoots from him, as his golden aura turns red.

Red electricity begins to flicker all around him, and his golden fourth transformation goes a little darker than before. "_Behold... This is my ultimate form! My ultimate golden form!_"

He raises his finger, and a Death ball the size of the Moon forms above him. "_Let's see you destroy this, God of Destruction!_" He launches it down toward Denpa and the two other gods.

The other two rush forward. Their names would be Voles, evil counterpart of Heles, and Cuitona, Quitela's evil counterpart. The three of them press their hands against the death ball to slow it down.

Denpa grunts, starting to be overcame by Frieza's attack. "_I was told he was below the average power of a God of Destruction, but he is able to take on three of us!_"

"_Pain will consume all!_" Voles yells, her eyes glowing white. "_Your hatred only fuels me, Frost Demon!_" She would be the exact opposite to Heles.

She manages to slow down the blast some more. Denpa huffs. "_Show off... Atleast you're not like Heles, that annoying god of destruction who is all about love and blah blah blah! Disgusting!_"

Frieza laughs again. "_Let's see how you do against a little more force!_" He creates an even bigger Death Ball, and he throws it down, causing it to collide with the first one. The evil gods would be struggling a lot more now.

"_Now, let's see you burn..._" Frieza closes his hand, and both Death Balls explode, causing an explosion that is so big, it can compare to a Supernova. When the explosion fades, the evil gods are damaged, all three of them glaring up at Frieza.

Denpa glances at Udos, grinding his teeth. "_I've been given strict orders not to enter my full power. Udos, knock him out!_"

Frieza turns toward Udos, who is now floating toward him. He chuckles, raising his finger. "_You're next!_" He launches several death beams toward Udos, but she wouldn't even flinch.

She raises her staff, absorbing the death beams. The death beams he sent all come out in one beam that has its power multiplied by a hundred times. Frieza is hit by it, being sent crashing through a Star, causing it to explode.

Udos giggles. "_Mortals are so fragile... You hardly have to do anything to knock them down._" She points her staff toward Frieza, and he vanishes over, unconscious. "_Let us go, my lord._"

The four deities flicker and vanish out of the area, leaving Frieza's empire crumbled.

* * *

_**Music: Dragon Ball Super OST Endless Training (HQ)**_

Nine of the Pride Troopers would be floating over a completely annihilated city. Munod, Belmod's counterpart, would be across from them with his dark angel, Magaritus, the counterpart of Margarita.

Toppo would be in the lead in his fighting pose. "Y_ou have killed millions of innocent lives, you fiend!_" He clenches his fists, and he would be greatly angered. "_Why do this?! What sick, twisted being would do this, Belmod?!_"

Munod laughs at his comment. "_How cute, you're playing hero 'for the sake of justice'._" He mocks, laughing again. "_I'm not Belmod, I am Munod, his counterpart. __How about you ditch this joke and be recruited to our side?_"

"_I would rather die than join evil!_" Toppo says. He raises his fist toward Munod and Magaritus. "_Pride Troopers, ATTACK!_"

All nine of them rush forward at once. Dyspo front flips, and kicks Munod on his neck.

"_JUSTICE SABER!_" Kahseral spins, and slices Munod from behind. Cocotte uses her zone ability to lock Munod's legs together and to prevent him from moving. Vuon uses his Justice Whip to make it so that Munod cannot move his upper torso.

Tupper and Zoiray use the Double Pride Spin ability to spam into Munod with great force. Kunshi uses his threads to grab Munod then to flip him over and slam him on the ground. Toppo yells, as he swings a full force punch into Munod's gut, causing him to cough up a little spit. "_KCH!_"

Finally, all of the fighters move out of the way for Kettol to create a bunch of blue energy blasts toward Munod, then he closes them all in at once, resulting in a massive explosion.

When the light fades, Munod is standing up straight again, bruises, scratches, and burn marks on his body. He grunts in annoyance, then raises his hand to launch multiple Hakai orbs toward the fighters.

All of them split apart, and continue to attack him simultaneously, getting him even more ticked off. Munod yells, launching a shockwave that sends all of them flying in opposite directions. "_That's enough! Your attacks are annoying me!_"

"_Pride Troopers!_" Toppo yells. "_Let us show this evil god what we are made of!_"

The nine of them huddle together and simultaneously begin charging beams, each one having different colors. "_UNITED JUSTICE STREAM!_"

They all fire beam attacks which them combine into one mega one that comes for Munod. Munod gets into a stance, and right before it hits him, he swings his palm toward it, stopping it in its tracks.

After a moment, the beam would stop, and his hand would be sizzling. He'd wave it, smirking. "_That's a lil hot, I have to admit. Is that all you are capable of?_"

He turns toward Cocotte, and his smirk fades. "_Now to pick off a useless one._" Faster than anyone else can react, he raises his hand, launches a white Hakai orb, and it engulfs Cocotte.

Toppo runs toward her. "_COCOTTE!_" Cocotte screams, and is erased from existence by the orb. All of the Pride Troopers would have stopped, completely shocked.

Munod takes the chance to zoom across each of them and punch them all, sending them flying all the way down to the ground at great velocities in separate directions.

Toppo would be the first one to get up from the ground, his eyes dark in the shadows. "_How dare you..._" His fists would be shaking, and he'd start to sizzle.

Munod turns toward Kunshi, and Kunshi's eyes widen and sweat goes down the side of his face. "_Gnnh!_"

Munod vanishes in front of him, his hand raised. "_You're of no use to us, either._" His hand pulsates, and Kunshi is erased from existence as well. Right when this happens, Toppo snaps.

He roars, purple pillars of light breaking out of the ground. The universe shakes, and his shirt rips. His eyes glow purple, as a purple aura appears around him. Symbols appear on his chest, and he turns toward Munod, his eyes full of hatred.

"_You bastard..._" his purple aura bursts, causing it to grow bigger in size. "_You destroy innocent lives, then you destroy my comrades!_" He launches forward at blinding speeds, as he grabs Munod's head, and slams it into the ground with full force.

The land cracks in half, nearly causing the remaining Pride Troopers to fall over. Munod's face would be expressionless, as the two stare at each other for a moment. Munod then spits on Toppo's face, and it would fuel his anger even more.

Toppo yells, as he leaps up and launches many Hakai orbs at Munod. Munod counters it with his Dark Hakai orbs, and the two forces would connect, resulting in a shockwave that levels part of the planet.

Everyone is blown away, and Toppo launches toward Munod again. The power of Hakai and Dark Hakai are not meant to collide, as with each punch, extremely powerful shockwaves and flashes appear.

The two would clash for a moment, but Munod would be way above Toppo's level, he knees Toppo in the gut several times, then drop kicks him to the ground, splitting the planet in half.

"_I have no regard for this pitiful wasteland,_" Munod says, as all of the Pride Troopers would now be unconscious. "_Not even your friend Jiren would be able to fight against me. The rest of you will be converted to our side..._"

He turns to his Dark Angel, Magaritus. "_Take them away to **Universe... Nineteen**. They will be converted along with others..._"

* * *

Goku would be standing in the middle of the field, looking up at the sky. His teeth would be clenched, and sweat would be going down the side of his face. "_Gch... This is very bad!_"

Gohan runs over to Goku, confused. "_What's going on, is there another enemy coming to Earth?_"

Goku looks down, shutting his eyes tight. "_N... No, Gohan... The evil gods have intercepted Frieza and the Ginyu Force from Universe Eleven!_"

Gohan's eyes widen. "_They got Frieza?! That means-... Wait, did you just... Did you just call the Pride Troopers the Ginyu Force, dad?_"

Goku looks at him, scratching the back of his head, laughing nervously. "_Did I? Those guys kind of remind me of the Ginyu Force._" He pauses. "_But, Gohan! They are probably converting them to their side! I felt Frieza's Ki rise to unbelievable levels, then it dropped so fast... Same with those Pride Troopers... They're trying to crumple everything and make it their own!_"

Gohan nods. "_Dad, I need you to take me to Whis. I want him to teach me how to enter Super Saiyan Blue. If I can use my Ultimate form with it, I could get close to the level of a Super Saiyan Blue Four._"

Goku smiles. "_Sounds like a good idea. Follow me, Gohan. Whis is in uhh... South- no... West City. Let's go._"

* * *

Daishinkan walks outside Zeno's Palace, looking up at the cosmos. "_My wife is back, and I sense she will likely come for me. I must not let the Omni Kings know about this, or it could spark big trouble..._"

Suddenly, he sees dots in the sky. He looks up to see a couple of dark angels, including Aris and Udos coming for him at unbelievable speeds. They would be coming for the 189th time today to attempt to kill him.

He closes his eyes and presses his hands together. He turns toward the angels, as the ring on the back of his head flickers. A white blast shoots from the center of it, consumes the dark angels, and vaporizes them instantly.

"_My guess is that they are trying to get information on my power and techniques,_" He mutters to himself. "_In time, I will have to face Abysus and my wife in battle. I will need to think of a way to get the Omni Kings out of this palace and to safety, but where could they go...?_"

* * *

_**Universe 19**_

* * *

Abysus would have been gathering an army to fight for him. He walks forward across their ranks. He stops where Vegeta is, and he would have completely changed. Vegeta would be wearing something similar to his Saiyan armor, but the blue colors would be pitch black. He would have dark eyes with red irises, and he'd have an expressionless face.

Daisaishi, the Grand Priestess, would be watching from close by, looking for any issues or mistakes when converting the warriors to their side, but there would be none so far.

Abysus levitates up in the air, and all of the warriors would look up at him with lifeless eyes. There would be warriors like Jiren, Frieza, Vegeta, Toppo, the Pride Troopers, and many other random ones.

"_**My warriors!**_" He speaks, loudly enough for all of them to hear him. "_**From today until our victory, you will serve me and Daisaishi, the Grand Priestess! We will kill the gods, the angels, the Grand Priest, and finally, the OMNI KINGS!**_"

He gestures for Vegeta to come next to him, and he follows his command without hesitation. "_**This Saiyan warrior is quite a prize to my collection of warriors. He was given Angelic Ki and was able to unlock a form far above Ultra Instinct, classifying him as the level of an angel!**_"

He continues. "_**And who gave him the Angelic Ki? It was the Dragon God, ZALAMA!**_"

* * *

_**To Be Continued in Chapter Fourteen**_

* * *

_**Three chapters done already? Time sure goes by fast. I hope ya enjoyed this brand new chapter! I made sure to develop the lore more in this chapter. The one giving Vegeta the Angelic Ki was no other than Zalama!**_

_**We will have to see what happens in the next chapter!**_

_**~ Scruffy**_


	16. Chapter 14 - The Reversing

_**Previously on Dragon Ball Super: After Broly**_

* * *

Abysus would have been gathering an army to fight for him. He walks forward across their ranks. He stops where Vegeta is, and he would have completely changed. Vegeta would be wearing something similar to his Saiyan armor, but the blue colors would be pitch black. He would have dark eyes with red irises, and he'd have an expressionless face.

Daisaishi, the Grand Priestess, would be watching from close by, looking for any issues or mistakes when converting the warriors to their side, but there would be none so far.

Abysus levitates up in the air, and all of the warriors would look up at him with lifeless eyes. There would be warriors like Jiren, Frieza, Vegeta, Toppo, the Pride Troopers, and many other random ones.

"_**My warriors!**_" He speaks, loudly enough for all of them to hear him. "_**From today until our victory, you will serve me and Daisaishi, the Grand Priestess! We will kill the gods, the angels, the Grand Priest, and finally, the OMNI KINGS!**_"

He gestures for Vegeta to come next to him, and he follows his command without hesitation. "_**This Saiyan warrior is quite a prize to my collection of warriors. He was given Angelic Ki and was able to unlock a form far above Ultra Instinct, classifying him as the level of an angel!**_"

He continues. "_**And who gave him the Angelic Ki? It was the Dragon God, ZALAMA!**_"

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

* * *

The soldiers that were not converted begin murmuring nervously among themselves. Abysus slams his foot on the ground, creating a loud bang that silences everybody. "_**For millions of years, we have been searching for a vessel with even more pure energy than Omesus himself! This one has greater potential, and will partake in the ULTIMATE ritual! This Saiyan... will fuse with Omesus using the dark potara earrings!**_"

He continues. "_**Should two warriors of this level fuse, they would surpass the level of the angels! And with our assistance, it could get closer to the level of Daishinkan himself! Dark potara earrings are no joke, unlike their version. This one is permanent!**_"

There would be some ugly cheering from the evil gods and warriors, and Abysus raises his hand, two sets of potara earrings materializing. "_**I will send this warrior to Earth to fight and kill his friends, and he will fully unlock the Angelic Ki! This will be the final time we will send a singular warrior to gather information on the warriors and gods there! LET US BEGIN!**_"

He waves his hand, creating a portal with dark red edges. "_**Vegeta, enter the portal and eliminate Earth! Leave nobody except Beerus alive!**_"

"_Yes, master,_" Vegeta says with no emotion in his voice. He jumps through the portal, and it closes behind him.

* * *

Goku would have adapted to the one million times gravity by now. Suddenly, he feels a familiar energy. Vegeta would have returned to Earth, but something would be different about his energy.

Still, he wouldn't care as long as Vegeta is safe. He smiles widely, as he hurries to take off his weights and fly off toward Vegeta's location at full speed. "_I'm so glad Vegeta's okay! I thought something had happened to him!_"

Suddenly, there'd be a blast of wind, knocking him off course. He manages to stop himself, grunting. He senses millions of lives dying and his eyes widen. "_Wait... No... It can't be... Could it be that... VEGETA REALLY WAS CONVERTED?!_"

_**Music: Jo Blankenburg - Iconoclast (EPIC MUSIC) [Start at 1:10]**_

He puts his fingers up to his head and teleports to Vegeta, who would be in the middle of a wasteland that would've previously been a group of cities. Goku grunts, hopping away. "_VEGETA! SNAP OUT OF IT!_"

Vegeta turns toward him, and a cold smile appears on his face. "_I am not Vegeta no longer..._"

This reminds Goku of when Vegeta was put under the control of Babidi. Surely, Vegeta wouldn't willingly be converted again, right?

Vegeta raises his hand, a white Ki blast forming in it. "_Prepare to die, Son Goku._"

Oookay that's definitely not Vegeta. He wouldn't call Goku by his Earth name. Goku yells, entering Super Saiyan. He launches forward at full speed, swinging a kick at him.

Vegeta blocks his kick, skidding back. The two then begin to clash back and forth, surprising Goku. "_Tch... His base form got a boost... I'm at a huge disadvantage here if his forms are the same!_"

Goku enters Super Saiyan Two, as he yells, slamming a punch on Vegeta's face. He is sent flying to the rocks, crashing into them. Goku runs forward at full speed, launching a Kamehameha at him.

Vegeta counters it with a Galick Gun, but begins to lose the beam clash. He roars, entering Super Saiyan, as his blast crashes through Goku's, slamming into him. Goku yells, as he is sent sky high, then falls down, slamming onto the ground.

He gets up, stretching his muscles. He launches forward, entering Super Saiyan God. The two Saiyans clash elbows, then begin to exchange punches and kicks. Goku would begin to push Vegeta back, yelling.

He then leaps back, and concentrates. He yells, and his hands glow, him putting a god bind on Vegeta. Vegeta struggles, trying to break free of his bind. A red aura is surrounding him, restraining him.

"_Vegeta,_" Goku says calmly. "_It's me, Kakarot. Remember? Snap out of it, don't let the evil gods control you! You're on our side!_"

Unlike Broly, Vegeta would not be fazed. He yells, entering Super Saiyan God as well, immediately breaking out of the bind. He grabs Goku's face, as he throws him into the Moon, causing it to split in half.

Goku launches back, as the two clash back and forth, wind sending debris everywhere. Vegeta would be overpowering Goku with ease, slamming a kick into his gut, then elbowing him into the ground.

Goku grunts in pain, then yells, entering Super Saiyan Blue. He kicks Vegeta on the face, sending him skidding back. Vegeta launches a Final Flash at him, and Goku counters it with a Kamehameha.

When Goku starts to lose due to the Final Flash being stronger than the Kamehameha, he roars, entering Super Saiyan Blue Evolution. His blast crashes through Vegeta's the Kamehameha slamming him and sending him crashing into a large mountain, completely exploding it.

The blue pillar of light shoots up from the massive crater. Vegeta walks out of it in Super Saiyan Blue taking off toward Son Goku at immeasurable speeds. He kicks him in the gut, making him cough blood.

He is sent tumbling back, as he manages to stop himself, panting. Vegeta then vanishes behind him, as he grabs him, and he feels some of his Ki and God Ki being pulled away from him.

Goku enters Super Saiyan Blue Evolution to get out of Vegeta's grip and leap back a good distance from him. "_What did he do?! Tch... I can't enter Super Saiyan Blue Four, but... I have an idea that could be damaging to my body._"

He clenches his fists, and he yells, his hair starting to grow longer. He yells for several minutes, the wind from him causing a huge wind storm across the Earth even worse than when he transformed into Super Saiyan Three.

His dark, wavy blue aura gets bigger, as he enters Super Saiyan Blue Three Evolution. He looks up at Vegeta, who is staring at him, a smirk on his face. "_Let's see how you handle this, Vegeta._"

He'd zoom in front of Vegeta, as he brings back his fist, uppercutting him with full force. Vegeta is sent up to the sky, then Goku vanishes above him and mauls him to the ground.

Vegeta manages to land on his feet and hands, looking up at Goku. "_I have to save my energy to kill the rest of the earthlings. I will finish this now._" He glows brightly, and enters Super Saiyan Blue Four, now being stronger than Goku in power.

Goku grunts, as just then, Gohan lands, having sensed the battle. "_Dad! Are you alright?_"

"_I'm fine,_" Goku replies, not daring to look away from Vegeta. "_I'm just barely below the amount of Ki and God Ki I need for Super Saiyan Blue Four._"

"_I can give you some of mine,_" Gohan says, but Goku smiles at him. "_Son, I need you to fight Vegeta. He's been converted. I want to see how much you've grown from your training with Whis._"

Gohan sighs. "_Are you really going to pull a Cell Games, dad?_"

"_A what games?_" Goku asks. Gohan rolls his eyes. "_Never mind._" He yells, as a bright glowing aura surrounds him. A blue layer appears on him, and it crumbles off, revealing him in Super Saiyan Blue.

He then yells, as a white glow surrounds him, making his Super Saiyan Blue a little whiter. He stacks his Ultimate form on top of Super Saiyan Blue, sending numerous shockwaves across the area.

His power would be so immense, Goku's eyes widen. "_Gohan... You're... This power is immense... You're as strong as Super Saiyan Blue Four!_"

Gohan smirks, as he takes off toward Vegeta, clashing a heavy punch with him. Goku knows that Gohan won't last long against Vegeta like this, so he begins to concentrate, his Ki and God Ki levels starting to rise up again.

Gohan rapidly swings kicks at Vegeta, who dodges them, his face expressionless. He then punches Gohan's gut, sending him flying toward Goku. Goku breaks his concentration and catches Gohan, skidding back.

"Thanks, dad." Gohan's aura flares up, and he launches back toward Vegeta again. Goku inhales and exhales, a glow surrounding him. He yells, glowing blue fur growing on his chest.

Electricity shoots out from him, as he enters Super Saiyan Blue Four, the ground shattering under him. "_Here I come!_" He launches upward, being in front of Vegeta in a flash. He and Gohan start to work together to try and push Vegeta back and take him down.

Vegeta would not even flinch as he dodges, blocks, and clashes with both of their attacks at once. He then swings his arms, sending a blast of wind to send them back. He then raises both of his hands. "_Duo Big Bang Attacks!_"

The two attacks slam into Goku and Gohan, sending them crashing into the ground, leveling part of the Earth.

Goku gets up, roaring. His form turns a pinkish color, and his power begins to multiply. He ascends to an even higher level than before. "_KAIOKEN TIMES... 25!_"

He shoots up at Vegeta at full speed, but before he can throw a punch, Vegeta's eyes pulse, and a shock wave slams into Goku, sending him back to the ground, panting. "_Shit... Not even that could phase him..._"

Vegeta looks down at him, raising his hand. A big energy sphere begins to form above him, light rays beaming out of it. It illuminates the landscape, shaking the universe. Lightning strikes the ground around Goku and Gohan, wind blasting their faces.

"_This is bad, Gohan!_" Goku says, raising his arms to block the wind, having to yell over the sound of the blast. "_We need to think of a plan to stop him from destroying the Earth!_"

"_OVER HERE!_" Goku hears a familiar voice yelling at him. He turns to see Shin and the Elder Kai on top of a rock, their robes flying back. Shin throws Potara earrings at them with full force, and the two manage to catch them.

"Prepare for fusion, Gohan!" Goku says. He puts on the earring, and Gohan hesitates, before he does too. The two of them get drawn toward each other, and a bright light consumes them.

_**Music: Two Steps From Hell - Flameheart**_

A bright glow shoots from the center, a smoke cloud swirling around it. Electricity shoots up far into the sky, and across the cosmos. When the light fades, there would stand the fusion of Goku and Gohan: Gokhan.

Gokhan opens his eyes, as he'd be in Super Saiyan Blue Four plus Mystic. He turns toward Vegeta, the fusion's power immensely high. He cracks his knuckles, smirking. "_We are Gokhan, fusion of Son Goku and Gohan!_"

Vegeta launches forward, slamming a punch on Gokhan's face. Gokhan's head moves back, then he chuckles. "_My turn._" He spins around, as he chops Vegeta down to the ground, causing chunks of the landscape to fly up into the sky.

He then kicks Vegeta in the gut, sending him crashing through the landscape. He coughs blood, growling. "_WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!_"

Gokhan yells, charging up an attack. "_MASEN-KAMEHAMEHA!_" He launches a massive blast, it crashing into Vegeta, sending him even further. Vegeta manages to stop himself, getting into his stance.

Vegeta yells, his hair flashing dark blue. His eyes glow brightly, as he enters Super Saiyan Blue Four Evolution, easy as that. The two launch at each other at blinding speeds, swinging their fists.

Their fists slam on each others' faces. They then get into a hand lock and press against each other with great force. Lightning crashes down on the ground around them, and reality shatters around them, and they'd be in a similar place when Gogeta and Broly did the same thing.

The two rapidly clash back and forth, colors flashing everywhere. Gokhan yells, still having the upper hand. He launches a wave of energy blasts toward Vegeta, and he swerves around most of them, but one of them nails him in the face with such force, that reality shatters around them again and they end back up on Earth.

Vegeta would get increasingly irritated as Gokhan looks down at him, his hair waving in the wind. "_Vegeta, it's time to stop this. Do you remember when you were put under control by Babidi, and we fought? Are you going to allow that to happen again._"

Vegeta pauses, freezing in place. He then yells, a bright light shooting from him. Extremely intense shock waves shoot from him, one after the other. For a second, it stops, then he releases that energy.

Gokhan would immediately know what he is getting himself into. He blocks the wind, as Vegeta roars, entering Primal Instinct. Electricity shoots around him, as he begins to walk forward.

Gokhan gasps, his eyes widening. "_No way... Since he is converted, does that mean Abysus is able to transfer knowledge over to him? He just went into that form!_" He grunts, getting into his fighting stance.

In a literal instant, Vegeta would have kicked him with such force that he is sent crashing through many layers of the Earth's crust, until he ends up in the Earth's core. He shoots back up to the surface, and begins to barrage Vegeta with energy blasts.

Vegeta swerves around each one of them, until he flips until he is above him. He then kicks him downward, causing him to cough a lot of blood. He lands on his feet, grunting. "_This... This force! As expected... This is the same power used to make Abysus retreat, but this time... He's fifty times more powerful! Even a potara fusion wouldn't be able to beat him..._"

He gets up, and looks up at Vegeta, smirking. "_At least, not under normal circumstances... At this rate, I don't have long before the Potara fusion ends. Here goes nothing!_" He yells, turning a pinkish color.

_**Music: Two Steps From Hell - Atlas [Start at 1:10]**_

The ground breaks under him again, and his eyes glow brightly. "_I MUST GO ALL OUT... I WILL NOT HOLD BACK!_" Energy begins to be drawn into him, and then his energy explodes.

"_**KAIOKEN TIMES 100!**_" His energy completely explodes, destroying a part of the Earth under him. The universe begins to vibrate intensely, shock waves shooting from the entire cosmos.

In Universe nineteen, Abysus opens his eyes at this sudden burst in energy. "_**Hmph... Impressive energy for a fusion...**_"

Vegeta clenches his fists, as Gokhan roars, the ground shattering under him again, the Earth slowly starting to crumble. He launches forward, he and Vegeta clashing headbutts.

The two of them rapidly clash back and forth, a vortex of energy surrounding them. Vegeta leaps back, raising his hand. "_Don't forget, Son Goku, that I have access to greater techniques! OMNI-BULLET._"

He launches a pure white Ki blast that would get increasingly fast and sharp. Gokhan blocks it, and it stabs right into his arm, sending a shock wave that sends him back a little.

He yells, as he launches forward, slamming a punch on Vegeta's face. "_Your techniques will not work on me!_" He grabs his arm with one hand, and then elbows him in the gut repeatedly with the other.

Vegeta grabs his elbow, then throws him back into a mountain, causing it to collapse. Gokhan launches toward him, launching a glowing red Kamehameha at him.

Vegeta blocks it, grunting. He punches it away, causing it to explode in the distance. "_Give it up, fusion. You have no hope against an angel._"

"_We'll see about that,_" Gokhan says. In an instant, he flickers around Vegeta, then strikes him from multiple angles, sending him back and forth. "_GH!_"

Gokhan increases in speed with every blow, then finishes it off with an energy coated punch, sending Vegeta down onto the ground, causing him to cough up spit. "_ENOUGH OF THIS!_"

A glowing quantum ball forms in his hands, and Gokhan's eyes widen. "_That's the same attack he used back then..._"

The entire universe glows, and a giant ring forms in the sky. All of the electricity in the universe shoots into it, and it pulsates, beginning to glow brightly in the middle.

"_SHIT!_" Gokhan raises his fists, creating a barrier around him. "_That has to be one of the most powerful angelic attacks!_"

The pulsating stops, and Vegeta smirks. "_Omni-Spark._" A giant pillar of energy comes slamming down on Gokhan. It breaks right through his barrier and sends him to the ground.

The pillar of energy blasts right through the center of the Earth to the other end, destroying the entire planet. Gokhan is sent flying by the beam, crashing through Mars, and then into Jupiter.

Gokhan pants and feels that his fusion is about to run out soon. He yells in pure rage that all of his friends had died by the blast. His eyes whiten and a burst of energy shatters reality around him temporarily.

He zooms forward at speeds far faster than light. He'd see Vegeta laughing, having accomplished his goal. He crosses his hands, and then slams into Vegeta with all of his force, sending him crashing into the Sun.

Vegeta flies back, blood going down his chin. He yells, the two rapidly clashing again, but Vegeta would have the upper hand. He mercilessly barrages Gokhan, breaking his bones.

Gokhan yells in pain, then is forced to defuse back into the two Saiyans. Vegeta looks down at them with satisfaction on his face. "_Such a shame it had to end this way for you... Everyone you know and love is dead. Now, it is your turn to perish._"

He yells, launching a massive Galick Gun that heads for them. Goku holds his son in a hug. "_Sorry, son. It looks like this is it._"

Right before it hits, time stops around Goku. He'd be confused, as Gohan would not be moving now, nor would anything else. He turns to see a strange glowing, galactic figure.

He remembers Vegeta's description about seeing a figure like this, so Goku assumed it must be the same one. He would normally ask who they are, but he looks the figure in the eyes with desperation. "_Please, protect the others. You can even take my life._"

The figure vanishes, and suddenly time begins to rapidly reverse around him. Goku would have trouble processing what he is seeing, as he is back to being Gokhan, and then in the same place on Earth.

He hears an ominous voice in his head. "_I am impressed by your will to protect others. Accept this gift I bestow upon you..._"

Gokhan snaps back to reality and feels a power they have never before felt. A wind bursts from them, lighting up the universes around them. He opens his eyes, as his hair grows longer.

Dark Vegeta opens his eyes, taking a step back. "_IMPOSSIBLE!_"

Gokhan's eyes turn fiery red, his muscles bulking up. He'd now be on the level of an angel, around Whis's level.

"_ENOUGH OF THIS!_" Vegeta yells. A glowing quantum ball forms in his hands, and a ring begins to form in the sky. However, Gokhan was not going to allow the Earth to be destroyed this time.

In an instant, he'd be holding Vegeta's neck, before throwing him on the ground, shattering the land again. He coughs up a lot of blood, then Gokhan picks him up by the hair, similar to how Vegeta did with Goku Black back then.

He'd let his instincts take over, and he'd temporarily have knowledge of attacks he hadn't even been taught before. He chops Vegeta on the neck, immediately knocking him out.

He closes his eyes, a glow surrounding him. His eyes open, as they pulsate. His aura begins to spread into Vegeta, and the rocks rise around them. "_**Omni-Purification.**_"

He'd use the same exact move Vegeta tried to do for Jiren, but he had been interrupted, captured, and converted to this state. Vegeta lets out a demonic roar, as the darkness begins to escape him.

His eyes begin to return to normal, and his clothes do as well. His energy returns to its normal state, and he goes slack, Gokhan catching him and gently setting him down. Just at that moment, Goku and Gohan defuse, and they fall to the ground, unconscious.

A shadow passes over them, and it would be Whis. His face would be expressionless, as he raises his staff and makes them float. He walks away, taking them away from the area.

* * *

_**To Be Continued in Chapter Fifteen**_

* * *

_**Phew! That chapter was a little longer than the other ones. I had a lot of fun making this chapter, especially the part with Gokhan. Funny enough, I make up a lot of this as I write it.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter! I'm enjoying doing writing again. I'll make this Fan Fiction as long as it can possibly go.**_

_**~ Scruffy**_


	17. Chapter 15 - The Exploitation

_**Previously on Dragon Ball Super: After Broly**_

* * *

Gokhan snaps back to reality and feels a power they have never before felt. A wind bursts from them, lighting up the universes around them. He opens his eyes, as his hair grows longer.

Dark Vegeta opens his eyes, taking a step back. "_IMPOSSIBLE!_"

Gokhan's eyes turn fiery red, his muscles bulking up. He'd now be on the level of an angel, around Whis's level.

"_ENOUGH OF THIS!_" Vegeta yells. A glowing quantum ball forms in his hands, and a ring begins to form in the sky. However, Gokhan was not going to allow the Earth to be destroyed this time.

In an instant, he'd be holding Vegeta's neck, before throwing him on the ground, shattering the land again. He coughs up a lot of blood, then Gokhan picks him up by the hair, similar to how Vegeta did with Goku Black back then.

He'd let his instincts take over, and he'd temporarily have knowledge of attacks he hadn't even been taught before. He chops Vegeta on the neck, immediately knocking him out.

He closes his eyes, a glow surrounding him. His eyes open, as they pulsate. His aura begins to spread into Vegeta, and the rocks rise around them. "_**Omni-Purification.**_"

He'd use the same exact move Vegeta tried to do for Jiren, but he had been interrupted, captured, and converted to this state. Vegeta lets out a demonic roar, as the darkness begins to escape him.

His eyes begin to return to normal, and his clothes do as well. His energy returns to its normal state, and he goes slack, Gokhan catching him and gently setting him down. Just at that moment, Goku and Gohan defuse, and they fall to the ground, unconscious.

A shadow passes over them, and it would be Whis. His face would be expressionless, as he raises his staff and makes them float. He walks away, taking them away from the area.

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

* * *

Vegeta opens his eyes, waking up from a bad dream. He remembered Kakarot and his son fusing against him, and he was evil. The fusion then entered HIS form and defeated him.

He sits up, and he would remember being captured by those angels and being imprisoned, and they mention they would convert him... His eyes widen. The bad dream he thought he had was... real...

He hears explosions outside, and he runs out. The sight of what he is seeing makes his hands shake. The sky would be dark red, and wind would be blowing all across the multiverse.

Goku and Gohan would lay dead on the ground, and a dark, smoky figure would tower over them, laughing. Electricity shoots across the cosmos, as galaxies would be tearing apart.

Bulma limps over to him, and trips on a branch. Vegeta catches her, having trouble processing what is happening. Bulma looks into his eyes, and then she stops breathing, and she dies in his arms.

Vegeta's eyes go dark, as he gently sets down Bulma on the ground. He turns around to see the entire multiverse being destroyed. The dimensions would be slowly disintegrating. He sees the evil gods, angels, and Abysus as his non-physical form.

He senses that all humans on Earth are extinct, and everybody but him is dead. Abysus laughs, and holds up the lifeless body of Zeno by one hand, and would hold the lifeless body of the Grand Priest in the other. "_**You've lost. Embrace your death.**_"

Vegeta roars in rage he's never felt before. He yells so loudly, his eyes blank. Nothing matters anymore. He enters Primal Instinct, and he spreads his hands, using his Final Explosion to end himself and everything else to stop these monsters.

The galactic figure he'd seen give him Angelic Ki appears right before he uses it, reaching out to him. "_Prevent this._"

* * *

Vegeta gasps, sitting up in his bed. He pants, sweat going down the side of his face. His heart would be beating fast. Bulma knocks on the door, concern in her voice. "_Vegeta? Are you okay?_"

Vegeta starts to calm down after he realizes it was all a nightmare and everyone's still alive. "_Yeah, I'm fine. Had a dream where Kakarot and his son fused to surpass me._"

Bulma sighs, as she opens the door, walking into his room. "_Vegeta, that wasn't a dream. You were converted and turned evil, and Goku and Gohan had to resort to fusion to stop you from destroying the Earth._"

Vegeta grunts, clenching his fists. "_I remember all the details. One of those evil angels tortured me for a while, then they placed a hand on my head and everything went blank._"

"_You're safe with us now, Vegeta,_" Bulma says, trying to reassure him, but Vegeta gets ticked off. "_Second time I've been unconscious while Kakarot and his son had a chance to train and catch up to me!_"

"_Oh, please!_" Bulma replies, huffing. "_At least you got your super duper glowing godly form that they don't have!_"

Goku barges in, his shirt being ripped, and he'd have a large smile on his face.. "_Good news, Vegeta! I entered the super duper glowing godly form! What was its name... Uhh..._"

Bulma slaps him on the head. "_LEARN TO KNOCK!_"

"_It's Primal Instinct,_" Vegeta mutters. "_You saw him, didn't you?_"

Goku's smile fades. "_Yeah, the glowing guy._" He proceeds to explain how Vegeta actually destroyed the Earth and nearly killed them, but the glowing figure appeared and reversed time to give them a chance to stop it. "_I barely am able to even grasp the power of that form. You're still better at it than me, Vegeta. Every time I want to enter it, it's really difficult, and it doesn't even work most of the time._"

Vegeta gets up from his bed. "_Fine. It's time to get back to training, Kakarot! We will have a spar, and I will defeat you in that form!_"

"_Woah, woah, woah!_" Bulma interrupts. "_Chi-Chi and I just prepared breakfast. Don't tell me you're going to skip it!_"

Vegeta stiffens. "_N... No. I'll be right there._" He walks out, and Goku laughs, following him. "_Guess it couldn't hurt to grab a quick bite!_"

There would be a big table filled with plates of pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs (scrambled and fried), toast, croissants, muffins, ham, hash browns, and other stuff. Goku and Vegeta sit down and immediately begin eating.

A while later, they would be full on food, and they would go outside, standing across from each other. The two get into a fighting stance, preparing to fight.

_**Music: SEVENTH ELEMENT | Eternal Eclipse**_

"_Let's see if you really were able to grasp that form, Kakarot,_" Vegeta says, smirking.

"_Right back at you, Vegeta!_" Goku replies. The two yell, and launch toward each other at full speed.

Right before they swing a punch, a burst of wind hits them, and electricity flashes across the sky. Goku and Vegeta stop, and look up at the sky, confused. A portal opens up, and a familiar figure comes out of it.

Goku's eyes widen, as he realizes who it is. It's Goku Black. He grunts, getting into his fighting stances. "_Zamasu! I thought you were erased!_"

Goku Black chuckles, his energy a lot bigger than it used to be. "_I almost was... I've been searching for you two to get my revenge after these years._"

Vegeta smirks at his comment. "_We're not the same as we used to be, Black. I will tear you apart and destroy you myself!_"

"_I'm not the same as I used to be either, Vegeta,_" Goku Black says. "_I've been exploiting the Saiyan body for years now... I've re-learned how to use healing on this body, and I have been giving myself Zenkais for a long time now... You're the one who is going to be torn apart..._"

Goku and Vegeta roar, as they launch up at Goku Black, beginning to barrage him. Goku Black dodges each of their attacks, then stops them with his palms. "_You're no match for a god now..._"

He flickers, as attacks slam into Goku and Vegeta, sending them into the ground. "_The power difference between us is a lot higher than before. I will continue to exploit this body until I am above the Omni King himself!_"

Vegeta clenches his fists, a large white aura shooting up around him. "_You make me sick... You rely on the power given to you when close to death..._" His hair flickers red. "_You clearly have no idea how to be a Saiyan... You're pathetic, Zamasu!_"

He enters Super Saiyan God, launching above Goku Black. He swings a kick at him, which he blocks, being launched to the rocks. "_Tch..._"

Goku Black gets up from the rubble, smirking up at Vegeta. "_You stand no chance against a god, mortal! I will not fall by the likes of you a second time!_"

He enters Super Saiyan, as he launches toward Vegeta, slamming a punch on his face. Vegeta is sent spiraling, crashing through the landscape. Goku yells, entering Super Saiyan God as well.

He and Black clash for a couple of seconds, but Goku is clearly outmatched in this state. He is kicked in the gut, coughing up spit. He is then punched on the face, being sent flying back.

Vegeta gets up from the rubble, entering Super Saiyan Blue. He roars, launching forward at full speed. He begins to barrage Goku Black with full force, damaging him by a lot. "_GAH! GCH...!_"

He then raises his fists, and mauls him to the ground. Goku Black gets up from the ground, laughing. "_That's it, Vegeta! Keep fighting me so I can grow stronger!_"

Vegeta launches downward, a glowing blue trail following him. He launches a Galick Gun at him, and it consumes Goku Black, sending a shock wave across the Earth.

Goku Black is in the ground, coughing. Goku instant transmissions above him in Super Saiyan Blue and slams his foot on his chest, cracking his ribs. "_I know you're holding back, Zamasu!_"

Goku Black smirks, as a green glow surrounds him, confusing Goku. He yells, a burst of wind sending Goku skidding back. "_What?!_"

Goku Black roars, as he enters Super Saiyan Rosé, sending Goku and Vegeta skidding back. He opens his eyes, as a glowing violet aura surrounds him, illuminating the area.

There'd be silence, then Goku and Vegeta yell, their auras flaring up. They both launch toward Goku Black, swinging a punch at him. Goku Black takes the punches, and his head moves back.

He then turns back toward him, smirking. "_As I expected, I am now too strong for you mortals._" He slams a punch into their guts, sending them crashing through many mountains and rocks, leveling the landscape.

"_I am disappointed,_" Goku Black says. "_Your fake god forms are all you have._"

* * *

Abysus roars in rage, as he punches the wall, causing it to explode and collapse. "_**DAMN YOU ZALAMA! You DARE interfere in my plans?! YOU WILL DIE BY MY HANDS!**_"

"_Quit being a cry baby,_" Daisaishi says, as she'd had been talking to the dark angels. "_You should've expected your plan to fail just by sending one warrior. How about you let me take charge for once and plan something that could work?_"

Abysus growls, turning toward Daisaishi. "_**Fine, tell me your plan. It better be a good one!**_"

Daisaishi clears her throat, then closes her eyes. She would have called some of the evil gods of destruction. They enter the throne room, bowing at her feet.

She pulls out pairs of evil potara earrings, and tosses them to each of the evil gods. Abysus roars in laughter. "_**Perfect plan! We must follow our original plan with these evil gods and make them far stronger than before.**_"

* * *

Goku and Vegeta would be clashing with Goku Black in Super Saiyan Blue Evolution rapidly, them rapidly vanishing everywhere. Goku Black would still be a lot stronger than them. He grabs their heads, and slams them together to stun them.

He then grabs their arms, throwing them back. He then launches energy beams at them, sending them flying even further back. "_I see you have gotten stronger and unlocked new transformations, but... you still aren't as strong as me._"

Bright lights appear in the distance, as Goku and Vegeta enter Super Saiyan Blue Four. They launch toward Goku Black, surprising him. "_What?!_"

The two charge blasts as they get closer. "_FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!_" They launch a gigantic combined beam that slams into Goku Black and sends him flying. "_NNNGHH!_"

He manages to stop the blast, injured. He yells, as he launches toward them again, beginning to barrage them with full speed. However, it wouldn't do much against them.

The two begin to simultaneously barrage Goku Black, injuring him and breaking his bones. Vegeta then chops him to the ground, causing a crater to form.

Goku Black coughs blood, and Vegeta launches down toward him, slamming his leg down onto him. Goku Black smirks as a green glow envelops him.

There would be a huge smoke cloud, and when it settles, Goku Black would have blocked Vegeta's attack, his arms shaking. He'd have gotten stronger due to exploiting Zenkais.

Vegeta's eyes widen. "_What?!_" Then, he'd notice Goku Black's aura being wavier, darker, and his hair would have a darker shading. "_I have a obtained a form similar to your evolved blue state... This is Super Saiyan Rosé Evolved! On top of that, I have given myself a Zenkai..._"

_**Music: Empire [Various Artists - Topic]**_

He grabs Vegeta's legs, as he flips over, slamming him on the ground. Vegeta coughs spit, then Goku Black flips and lands on Vegeta's chest with great force. "_GUCK..._"

Vegeta grabs the collar of his clothing, then headbutts him with full force, sending Goku Black staggering to the ground, holding his head. "_Son of a...!_"

He is then spin kicked, tumbling back. He stops himself, and gets up, smirking. "_That form you are using is Super Saiyan Four, correct?_"

Goku's eyes widen. "_But that's-... How do you know what that is?!_"

"_Allow me to demonstrate, Son Goku!_" Goku Black says. From behind him, Goku and Vegeta would see a tail poking out of his clothes. Vegeta grunts, sweat going down the side of his face. "_You... How did you get a tail?!_"

"_I went into one of the timelines and stole your Dragon Balls,_" Goku Black replies. "_I have unlocked a form that makes me far more powerful!_" His muscles bulk up, and he roars, pink fur appearing on his chest.

He yells, a bright light causing the universe to vibrate, Goku and Vegeta are forced to block the wind, and skid back, grunting. Goku Black enters Super Saiyan Rosé Four. "_Behold... the primal power of a Saiyan body!_"

Goku clenches his teeth, his aura flaring up. "_LET'S GO!_" He and Vegeta launch toward Goku Black, the three of them clashing rapidly. Goku Black would be dodging, blocking, and catching their punches with very little to no effort.

Vegeta yells, uppercutting him. Goku Black looks back down at him, unphased. He then slams a kick into Vegeta's gut, causing him to cough blood. "_It seems you are at your limit, Saiyans!_"

He then grabs Goku's head, and throws him to the ground with great force, that he crashes through the Earth.

Vegeta yells, launching a Final Flash toward Goku Black, who knocks it off into the distance. Goku instant transmissions next to Vegeta, as the two power up into Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, launching a combined Galick Gun and Kamehameha.

Goku Black, knocks it, then roars, knocking it off to the side. Goku powers up, a bright light engulfing him. He combines the mastered Kaioken technique with Super Saiyan Blue Four Evolution.

"_KAIOKEN TIMES TWENTY!_" A burst of energy shoots from Goku, and he turns a pinkish color. Goku Black's eyes widen. "_What is the meaning of this? YOU HAVE UNLOCKED SUPER SAIYAN ROSÉ?! That is impossible for a mortal to achieve!_"

Goku chuckles. "_Not quite, Goku Black. I am using the Kaioken technique to multiply my strength by many times._" He launches forward, slamming a punch onto Goku Black's face. He is sent back, grunting.

Goku begins to rapidly barrage him, sending him back and forth, spewing blood out of his nose and mouth. Goku Black dodges the last punch, and kicks Goku in the gut, sending him back.

He yells, launching a pink Kamehameha at Goku, which he blocks. He knocks it to the side, resulting in a blinding explosion in the distance. Goku Black closes his eyes, his rage turning into a smirk.

"_The Kaioken is an interesting technique indeed,_" he agrees. "_A technique that is made by a god can be used by another..._" Goku's eyes widen. "_What did you just say?!_"

He yells, a red glow surrounding him. "_Behold!_" A red aura flares up around him, multiplying his strength by many times. "_A worthy technique! It will not take long for me to master that technique as you did... KAIOKEN TIMES TEN!_"

Goku's eyes twitch, as he is then slammed on the face with a punch, being launched through the ground. He falls, nearly going unconscious. "_Gh..._"

Vegeta vanishes above Goku Black, yelling. His fist would be coated in most of his energy in this form, as he slams it onto Goku Black's face, sending him back. "_YOU LITTLE..._"

Vegeta lands on his feet, panting. "_Get up, Kakarot!_"

Goku manages to get up, panting. "_I have to enter that form! I can't let him kill us!_"

"_I won't let you!_" Goku Black yells. He launches toward Goku, swinging a punch. Vegeta shoots in front of Goku, blocking the punch with his two arms. "_Hurry up, Kakarot!_"

_**Music: Inferia by Eternal Eclipse (feat. Merethe Soltvedt) [Start at 0:56]**_

Goku closes his eyes, inhaling. He raises his arms, as he roars, a force sending Vegeta and Goku Black skidding back. When the light fades, Goku would be standing there in Primal Instinct, but... Something isn't right. His power would be a little weaker than it should be, and his aura would be smaller. "_Tch..._"

Goku Black's eyes widen. "_What kind of form is that? This energy... No, it can't be! How could a mortal obtain a form so divine?!_"

Goku walks forward toward Goku Black, sparks shooting from him. Rocks rise up around him, then fall as he moves away from them. "_It's time to defeat you once and for all, Zamasu!_"

Sweat goes down Goku Black's face. He then launches forward with his full speed, coating his fist in energy. He swings it at Goku, who catches it, his hand shaking. "_It's time to take you down. If we leave you as it is, you could become stronger and become a real threat._"

He raises his hand, charging a white Ki blast in his hands. "_TAKE THIS!_" he shoots a massive blast at Goku Black, sending him flying into the Moon. "_AGH!_"

Goku Black coughs up blood, panting. A green glow engulfs him, and he roars, a bright light surrounding him. "_KAIOKEN TIMES TWENTY!_" He launches down at Goku at full speed, beginning to barrage him.

Goku clashes with him, then roars, kicking him back. Goku Black yells, tumbling back. He raises his hand, creating a large Ki blade. He launches at Goku, rapidly trying to slice him with it.

Goku blocks it with his arm, wincing, as it slightly cuts into it. "_Your fun ends NOW!_" He punches him on the face with full force, sending him crashing through the land again, falling to the ground.

He powers down into his base form, panting. "_It isn't over yet, Son Goku and Vegeta... You will regret your actions... I will unlock forms even greater than yours, and I will return._" He creates a portal next to him, shooting through it.

* * *

Abysus walks over to Daisaishi, nodding. "_**We have finished phase one of our plan. We have gathered enough information about the current multiverse... Let us initiate phase two.**_"

He turns toward the evil gods of destruction. "_**Your new mission is to find your counterparts, and forcefully fuse yourselves with them!**_"

* * *

_**To Be Continued in Chapter Sixteen**_

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter of Dragon Ball Super: After Broly! I have a feeling this Fan Fiction is gonna go on for a while. I want to make them get as strong as possible until I run out of ideas.**_

_**Anyway, I will see you in the next chapter! Bye!**_

_**~ Scruffy**_


	18. Chapter 16 - The Inevitable

_**Previously on Dragon Ball Super: After Broly**_

* * *

Goku Black coughs up blood, panting. A green glow engulfs him, and he roars, a bright light surrounding him. "_KAIOKEN TIMES TWENTY!_" He launches down at Goku at full speed, beginning to barrage him.

Goku clashes with him, then roars, kicking him back. Goku Black yells, tumbling back. He raises his hand, creating a large Ki blade. He launches at Goku, rapidly trying to slice him with it.

Goku blocks it with his arm, wincing, as it slightly cuts into it. "_Your fun ends NOW!_" He punches him on the face with full force, sending him crashing through the land again, falling to the ground.

He powers down into his base form, panting. "_It isn't over yet, Son Goku and Vegeta... You will regret your actions... I will unlock forms even greater than yours, and I will return._" He creates a portal next to him, shooting through it.

* * *

Abysus walks over to Daisaishi, nodding. "_**We have finished phase one of our plan. We have gathered enough information about the current multiverse... Let us initiate phase two.**_"

He turns toward the evil gods of destruction. "_**Your new mission is to find your counterparts, and forcefully fuse yourselves with them!**_"

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

* * *

Vegeta would be taking a shower after the battle at Bulma's place. He thinks about the current events as he is washing his hair. The issues they have to deal with keep building up. He wouldn't want that nightmare to become reality.

He walks out of the shower, dries himself off, gets dressed, and walks out. He sees Goku, Goten, Gohan, and the others having a meal. He'd finally get to have a break from all of this constant fighting. Normally, he'd enjoy fighting, but sometimes he needs a break.

He sits down with the others, munching on ham. "_Hmph, this cooking is good, as expected from you, Bulma._"

Bulma blushes, waving it off. "_It's... alright._"

Goku laughs. "_You seem to be in a good mood today, Vegeta!_"

Vegeta grumbles in annoyance, throwing a slice of ham, which lands on Goku's face. "_Be quiet!_"

* * *

A lone, older Saiyan would be walking across Planet Yardrat. He would have grown a beard, and his hair would look suspiciously similar to Goku's. He'd be wearing clothes similar to Goku's when he left Yardrat.

Suddenly, a flash of light hits the ground, and Whis and Beerus would be here. The Saiyan looks up, his eyes widening. "_Lord Beerus, the god of destruction? Wh-What brings you here?_"

Beerus crosses his arms, walking toward him. "_Another Saiyan...? Hm... You look familiar, do I know you?_"

The Saiyan sighs, closing his eyes. "_I'm from Planet Vegeta._"

Beerus clears his throat. "_Let's cut to the chase. We are recruiting strong warriors to help our cause and to fight the evil gods._"

The Saiyan's eyes widen. "_What? Evil gods? The gods need our help?_"

"_Yes, yes,_" Beerus waves him off. "_Are you coming with us or not?_"

The Saiyan takes a moment to think, then looks back at his home. "_Fine. I'll come with you. By any chance, have you met anybody named Kakarot?_"

"_Yeah,_" Beerus replies. "_He's the Super Saiyan God I fought. He's living on Earth and his name is Son Goku. Why?_"

The Saiyan tried to contain his happiness, as he manages to keep a straight expression. "_It's... nothing, my lord. Just an old... friend of mine._"

"_May I ask, what is your name?_" Beerus asks. "_You look similar to Goku._"

The Saiyan wouldn't have wanted to say his name, but he obliges. "_My name... is Bardock. I'm Kakarot's father, having been saved from Planet Vegeta's destruction. Please my lord, take me to Earth._"

* * *

After the meal, Vegeta stands across from Goten and Trunks, who look up at him nervously. "_Listen here, runts. It's time for you to get stronger. You must stop relying on Gotenks for all of your power and get stronger yourselves._"

Goten and Trunks look at each other, and back up at him. Trunks speaks up. "_We don't have your super god powers. We have our normal Super Saiyan forms._"

"_That's why you are both going to obtain God Ki,_" Vegeta replies, shocking the two boys. "_You kids have great potential, and I want you to use it. Your current Gotenks is pathetic, you cannot even phase Beerus in his normal state._"

The two boys look down in shame, knowing that he is right. Vegeta continues. "_We will go into the room of spirit and time, and you two will become gods! If you obtain God Ki and fuse, you could prove to be a powerful warrior._"

The two boys nod, ready to train. Just then, there'd be a bright light, and Beerus and Whis land with some man in strange clothes. Vegeta wouldn't recognize him at first due to the beard. "_Who's this weirdo?_"

Beerus smirks. "_He's a survivor from Planet Vegeta. His name is Burdock-... err... Bardock._"

Vegeta gasps, sweat going down the side of his face. "_That's... that's impossible!_" He marches up right to Bardock, staring him down. "_How did you survive the explosion?!_"

Bardock would have bags under his eyes, and sighs again. "_I was saved by some... I cannot remember... It's something that said the future will change with me around. He was glowing and-_"

"_-With a galactic aura, right?_" Vegeta sighs, getting kind of tired of that glowing being, especially since he doesn't really know who he is. "_Where were you all these years?_"

"_I was on a planet called Yardrat,_" Bardock explains. Vegeta would get confused. "_Then... Why didn't Kakarot meet you when he went there?_"

"_I hid my Ki,_" Bardock replies. "_I asked the Yardrats not to mention me. I wasn't ready to see Kakarot, especially in the state I am in. He'd call me a pathetic father and be disgusted of me._"

Vegeta smirks. "_Oh, you just wait until you see your son the way he is now. He is completely different than you would likely expect._" Vegeta then proceeds to explain basically Goku's whole story, from him landing on Earth, to meeting Raditz, to fighting him and Nappa, to going to Namek, and so on.

Bardock listens to his whole story, which takes quite a while to explain. His eyes widen when he hears that Kakarot had gone Super Saiyan and defeated Frieza. He raises his fist to the sky. "_MY SON HAS AVENGED THE SAIYAN RACE!_" By then, Goten and Trunks would've gotten bored and left the area.

Vegeta grumbles, flicking him on the head. "_Quit being so loud!_" He explains everything else up until now. Bardock would be completely silent for a moment. "_My son entered a form beyond Super Saiyan, and fought on par with the god of destruction... Amazing... He even ascended beyond that. He was able to far surpass the god of destruction, and now you all are fighting for the sake of the multiverse._"

He looks up at Vegeta. "_Where is Frieza right now?_"

"_He's been converted by the evil gods,_" Vegeta replies. "_If you thought he was strong before, he's far beyond your imagination in terms of power. You should see your son's full power._"

While they are talking, Goku walks out, his hands behind his head. "_Hey, Vegeta! Want to have a spaa... r...?_" He turns toward Bardock, confused. "_Who's this?_"

Bulma, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, and a couple of others come out as well behind Goku.

Bardock turns toward Goku, slowly walking up to him. "_Kakarot... You've grown! And... What are you wearing?_"

Goku would be confused. "_Uh, Kakarot's my Saiyan name, but my Earth name is Son Goku. I'm wearing my Gi. Who are you?_"

Vegeta walks over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. _"Kakarot, this is your father, Bardock._"

Goku takes a step back, his eyes as wide as they can possibly be. "_WHAAAAT?_" Everyone would be in complete shock, having never met Goku's father.

"So you really don't remember me," Bardock says. "You hit your head as a child. Perhaps this could help." He places a hand on Goku's shoulder, and Goku feels his Ki. It would feel so... familiar.

His eyes widen, and he suddenly remembers himself as a child, crying as he sees his mother, Gine, and father saying goodbye to him. He then flies off out of the atmosphere, and toward Earth.

Goku would snap back to reality, completely silent. He'd be trying to contain his emotions. "_I... I remember now... I never got to know you or mom..._"

Bardock nods. "_It's a shame that Raditz was killed in action. I'm sure he would've warmed up to you if he was alive._"

"_I had to,_" Goku says. "_I didn't want to kill him, but he was threatening the entire planet. I never got to know him either, since he came to forcefully take me back._"

Gohan walks over to Bardock. "_Hey, grandpa._"

Bardock's eyes widen again, and he turns toward Gohan, the two locking eyes. "_Is this... your son, Kakarot?_"

"_Yeah, an-_" Before Goku could finish, Bardock would have pulled him into a hug. Gohan would be surprised, but then accepts it. "_Dad told me he never knew you._"

Bardock breaks the hug, and proceeds to explain to him his life on Planet Vegeta, and then the destruction of it. He explains how he was saved by the glowing figure, and sent to Yardrat.

Bardock would hesitate, but he feels like he could fully trust everyone here. He reveals his biggest secret, and that is glimpses of the future. "_I cannot explain it, but something happened, maybe that glowing figure gave me it. During my time on Yardrat, I saw glimpses. One with Kakarot fighting Prince Vegeta and Nappa, one with him fighting a... yellow Frieza and he had this... blue hair._"

Vegeta steps in. "_Did you perhaps get any visions about somebody named 'Abysus'?_"

Bardock is silent for a moment, then he admits he did see a few visions. He saw glimpses of a red sky on Earth. A bunch of dark beings on one side, and a bunch of warriors on the other. There was one who was glowing, and said something about 'complete form'.

Everybody looks at each other with concern, then back at Bardock. Goku nods. "_Dad, you should stay here with us. The evil gods are a massive threat. Say... Have you ever figured out how to enter Super Saiyan?_"

Bardock takes a step back, as he yells, his hair spiking up. He enters Super Saiyan, a bright glow enveloping him. "_I've also ascended beyond this._" He enters Super Saiyan Two, then finally, Super Saiyan Three.

Goku smiles widely. "_That's great! We should have a spar! You at full power versus me._"

Everybody stands back, and the two get in their fighting stances. A little sweat goes down the side of Bardock's face. His son was way beyond Beerus himself. He knows that he won't do much against him.

He yells, his golden aura flaring up. He launches forward, swinging a heavy punch. Goku blocks it, skidding back. He then grabs his arm, and throws him across the area, sending him skidding.

Bardock would be in absolute shock. His son would be able to fight him in his suppressed base form. How could a Saiyan be so powerful?

He launches a barrage of Ki blasts toward Goku, who blocks, dodges, and deflects them rapidly. Bardock takes the chance to vanish behind him and kick him upward.

Goku is launched up, as Bardock vanishes above him, mauling him to the ground. Goku backflips, getting back on his two feet. "_Not bad!_" He gets into a stance, yelling. "_Ka... Me... Ha... Me..._"

Bardock prepares to counter the attack, squinting. "_That attack is very similar to Prince Vegeta's Galick Gun!_"

Goku roars, launching it toward him. "_HAAAAA!_" Bardock yells, launching a full power blast to counter his. "_HAAAAAAA!_"

The two blasts briefly clash, but Goku soon overpowers Bardock. The blast slams into him, sending into a rock. When the smoke settles, Bardock would be dizzy, his eyes looking like spirals. "_Uhh..._"

Goku laughs, going over to help Bardock up. "_You're powerful! With the right training, you could become even stronger!_"

Beerus glances at his mentor. "_Whis, put him back to his prime appearance._"

Whis smiles, as he points his staff toward Bardock, a glow enveloping him. When the light fades, Bardock would be standing there, looking just as he did during the times of Planet Vegeta. "_That's better. Thanks._"

"_He looks even more like dad than before!_" Gohan says.

"_How's Broly, that kid doing?_" Bardock asks.

"_He's fine, he's somewhere around here,_" Goku replies. "_A little while ago, we brought Cheelai and Lemo here as well. Being alone again would be too risky, and they could just be attacked again._"

Vegeta clears his throat. "_Kakarot, the evil gods will likely do a big invasion soon. I have faint memories when I was converted that they plan to attack._"

* * *

A flying figure would be going across the universe, having regenerated from the fight against Goku and Vegeta. As he is going toward Earth, a portal opens in front of him. He pauses, looking at the other being coming out.

Goku Black comes out of the portal, electricity shooting around him. "_I finally found you..._"

The flying figure raises his hand, charging a Ki blast. "_I'm going to kill Son Goku and Vegeta. If you stand in my way, you will die._"

He launches it, and Goku Black smirks, raising his hand, and dispersing it. "_I am not here to fight you. I have come to request an... alliance with you. We both have a common goal, and that is to destroy Earth, and the Saiyans._"

The flying figure charges another Ki blast, glaring at him. "_Why should I listen to a Saiyan?_"

"_I am a Supreme Kaioshin who wished to steal the body of Son Goku in my timeline,_" Goku Black replies. "_When you were fighting Son Goku and Vegeta, I was going to attack them at the same time, coincidentally. I decided to rather suppress my Ki and observe your abilities from a distance. You have the ability to absorb beings and add them to your power, **Cell**._"

"_Your point being?_" Cell asks, intrigued.

"_If you absorb those bothersome Evil Gods,_" Goku Black continues, "_and then fuse with me using this..._" He raises a pair of Potara earrings. "_We could get to the level of the Omni King himself!_"

Cell smirks, and he had an idea. He could cooperate with this fake Saiyan until the two of them get stronger, then absorb him and add him to his own power. He doesn't need a silly Potara fusion.

"_Fine,_" Cell replies. "_You came from a portal. Where did you come from?_"

"_I have the power to travel through timelines,_" Goku Black says, raising his hand out. "_From going through different timelines, I learned that you can absorb the androids. We can go through unlimited timelines and you can absorb copies of those petty androids._"

Cell smirks. "_Fine, let's go and destroy some Earths._" The two shoot through a portal together, and begin their alliance to defeat Goku and Vegeta.

* * *

_**Months later, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Bardock, Goten, Trunks, and Broly would have trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for years. **_

* * *

Champa would be relaxing on a chair, sipping some lemonade. Vados would be next to him, munching on some of their Earth's food. Beerus would have wished them a new Earth back at the Universe Six and Seven tournament.

Suddenly, there'd be a bright flash of light, and Denpa would be in front of him, alongside Udos. Champa immediately sits up, spitting out his drink. "_Tch... You!_" He gets up from his chair, raising his fists. "_I was having a relaxing moment! You will pay for this?_"

"_Lord Champa,_" Vados warns him, getting nervous. "_It wouldn't be wise to-_"

"_I have come to unite with you, Champa!_" Denpa says. "_I am too lazy to fight you, though. Udos, knock him down to the ground, but don't make him go unconscious._"

"_Yes, my lord._" Udos would immediately be behind Champa. Vados would want to stop her, but is forbidden from fighting. If she fights, she would be erased from existence. Unfortunately, the same rule doesn't apply to the dark angels.

Udos taps her staff on Champa's back before he could react, causing him to fall forward onto the ground, groaning. Denpa walks over, putting one Potara earring on his ear. "_These dark Potara earrings not only are permanent, but the one who has the most evil takes full control over the fusion. You will simply be a catalyst!_"

Vados would be given strict rules to be always neutral. She manages to hold herself back, glaring at Denpa as he places the other earring on Champa's ear. "_Prepare for your doom, angels!_"

A bright glow engulfs the two of them, and they'd fuse into one. When the light fades, Denpa would be FAR more powerful than before. He'd be a little more muscular than before.

Vados squints at him. "_You will not get away with what you are doing, evil gods. Once our father removes our limits, we will stop you._"

Denpa laughs loudly. "_A fusion between gods can get a lot closer to the level of an angel than before!_" He launches forward, swinging a heavy punch. Vados manages to dodge his attacks rapidly, though having slight issues.

He then throws a kick at her, which Vados blocks with her staff. Denpa laughs, then vanishes away, leaving Vados alone without her lord.

This would continue to happen across the multiverse. The evil gods would go to their counterparts, defeat them, and forcefully fuse with them. This would create warriors of insane power.

The only thing left was to fuse Sirus with Beerus. All of the evil god fusions enter Universe Seven, heading toward Earth. Goku, Vegeta, Bardock, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Broly would all stand in the middle of a massive rocky terrain, waiting for the evil gods.

Beerus would be behind them. With enough convincing, he is standing behind Whis, not liking that he has to be protected by others.

Minutes later, the evil gods arrive. all of them would be IMMENSELY powerful. They'd be powerful enough to be sort of comparable to Goku and Gohan's angelic fusion, though quite a bit weaker.

They'd all stand across from the warriors, Sirus in their ranks, now being the weakest out of all of them. "_Come out from behind your angel, Lord Beerus! We will both fuse and be of immense power!_"

"_You're going to have to get through us first!_" Bardock says, cracking his knuckles.

"_The final battle starts here!_" Sirus says, walking forward in front of all of the evil gods. "_By the end of this battle, your multiverse will be in ruins! Our lord, Abysus, will arrive here and take on the gods!_"

Vegeta smirks, glancing at Broly. "_Broly, show them what you can do._"

Broly nods, walking forward. His muscles bulk up, as he roars, a bright light shooting from him. His hair flashes green, and he enters Legendary Super Saiyan. He exhales, as he'd now have full control over the form. He looks up, his irises being green. "_Come._"

* * *

_**To Be Continued in Chapter Seventeen**_

* * *

_**This is it, boys! The buildup of the Abysus arc is leading to this battle. It's gonna be very chaotic. I always love making major battles like this, where they unite to fight a big enemy. I done that with Abysus, Zateus, Oblivion, and Akuma in my older Fan Fictions.**_

_**I will see you in the next chapter, which will be expected soon! **_

_**Bye!**_

_**~ Scruffy**_


	19. Chapter 17 - The Double Destructor

_**Previously on Dragon Ball Super: After Broly**_

* * *

The only thing left was to fuse Sirus with Beerus. All of the evil god fusions enter Universe Seven, heading toward Earth. Goku, Vegeta, Bardock, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Broly would all stand in the middle of a massive rocky terrain, waiting for the evil gods.

Beerus would be behind them. With enough convincing, he is standing behind Whis, not liking that he has to be protected by others.

Minutes later, the evil gods arrive. all of them would be IMMENSELY powerful. They'd be powerful enough to be sort of comparable to Goku and Gohan's angelic fusion, though quite a bit weaker.

They'd all stand across from the warriors, Sirus in their ranks, now being the weakest out of all of them. "_Come out from behind your angel, Lord Beerus! We will both fuse and be of immense power!_"

"_You're going to have to get through us first!_" Bardock says, cracking his knuckles.

"_The final battle starts here!_" Sirus says, walking forward in front of all of the evil gods. "_By the end of this battle, your multiverse will be in ruins! Our lord, Abysus, will arrive here and take on the gods!_"

Vegeta smirks, glancing at Broly. "_Broly, show them what you can do._"

Broly nods, walking forward. His muscles bulk up, as he roars, a bright light shooting from him. His hair flashes green, and he enters Legendary Super Saiyan. He exhales, as he'd now have full control over the form. He looks up, his irises being green. "_Come._"

* * *

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

* * *

_**Music: Two Steps From Hell - Fatal Fury (Nero)**_

Sirus cracks his knuckles. "_A fusion won't be even needed to kill you, I will do it myself!_" A white aura flares up around him, and he launches toward Broly, a trail following him. He throws a punch, which Broly blocks, his arm shaking.

He then grabs Sirus's face, slamming it on the ground in front of him. He then attempts to slam his foot on his chest, but Sirus rolls out of the way, flipping back. "_Hmph... Not bad..._"

Broly roars, launching a massive green blast from his mouth. Sirus blocks it, grunting. He yells, punching it away, creating an explosion in the distance. "_Tch!_" Broly launches forward, and the two of them rapidly clash.

The others in both sides watch, ready to step in if needed. Broly would be overpowering Sirus with his great power, and then slams a punch on his face, sending him crashing into a mountain.

Sirus shoots out of the mountain, roaring. The two go back and forth, shooting across the air. Goku watches from below, impressed. His hair would be waving back and forth from the wind created by the battle.

Soon, Sirus would be forced into fifty percent of his power, so he can start to overpower Broly. He continues to rapidly barrage Broly, but he manages to keep his cool, having been trained to keep from going berserk.

Broly yells, clashing with him some more, explosions appearing around them from the clashes. Broly would still get overpowered, barraged by punches. He is sent crashing through the land, shattering it.

Bardock steps forward to help, but Goku stops it. "_Don't worry, father. He's still got so much power to show._"

A green light shoots up from the rubble. Broly gets up, his hair growing longer. His eyes glow, as he enters Legendary Super Saiyan Three. He'd now be eight times stronger. He roars, his muscles bulking up some more.

Sirus grunts, as the two launch at each other at full speed. The two clash a heavy punch, a shock wave sending the Saiyans skidding. Smoke swirls around the two, and Broly would overpower Sirus in his new state.

He chops Sirus to the ground, shattering it. Lightning shoots across the air, illuminating the landscape. Sirus gets up, grunting. He roars, entering his full power. He launches upward, punching Broly on the face, but it does not do much.

Broly then begins to mercilessly barrage Sirus, then punches him forward. He follows it with a bunch of green blasts that knock Sirus into the ground. Sirus gets up, closing his eyes. "_It's time to end this._"

_**NOTE: I have renamed The Dark Era to Cynical Instinct, which is the Evil Gods' version of Ultra Instinct, which is a little different**_

He roars, a pillar of light shooting from him. A black aura appears around him, and his eyes have the same silver eyes of Ultra Instinct, but dark red. "_Behold... This is my ultimate form, Cynical Instinct!_" He roars, massive amounts of energy shooting from him.

He shoots up at blinding speeds, zooming through the air. He slams swings a punch, dark particles shooting from it. They slam into Broly, causing him to cough spit. He then begins to rapidly punch, but it doesn't touch Broly, confusing him.

Sirus gathers up a ton of energy with his punches, then presses his palms against Broly, releasing it. A large force of many combined punches hits Broly at once, causing him to cough blood.

Sirus then spin kicks him, sending him crashing through giant rocks, sending debris everywhere.

Broly gets up from the ground in his base form, and Sirus looks down at him, smirking. "_You'll be the first here to die. We no longer need you._"

He raises his palm, a white Hakai orb shooting out of it. Broly closes his eyes, vanishing right before the Hakai orb hits him, and it deletes a chunk of the ground. Broly would be behind him, a blue wavy aura around him.

Goku smiles. "_Finally. Show him your true power, Broly!_"

Broly roars, an unbelievable power going from him. The legendary Saiyan that appears once every thousand years has entered an incredible god form, making him an extremely powerful warrior.

Reality cracks around him. His muscles would get slightly bigger, and he'd enter Legendary Super Saiyan Blue. He looks down at Sirus, who looks up at him, trying not to show his shock.

"_Gohan,_" Vegeta says. "_What happened to Piccolo, anyway? Isn't he supposed to unlock his new form?_"

"_He'll be here soon,_" Gohan replies. "_He's been training hard, but he recently obtained it. Its power is insane, and he has some helpful techniques._"

Broly grabs Sirus, and throws him so hard, he gets slammed into the Sun, sinking into it. "_AAAAAGHHH!_"

All of the evil god fusions launch forward, all heading toward Broly. Goku and the others take the chance to jump in and start fighting all of them. Goku grabs the arm of Cuitona and throws him toward Vegeta, who enters Super Saiyan Blue Four Evolution and kicks him upward.

Goten and Trunks yell. Red sparkles begin to emit from them, and their auras grow large. Their hairs flash red for a second, and they enter Super Saiyan God, the ground shaking underneath them.

They launch forward, trying to hold off the god fusions at least for a little while to make things easier for the others. Goku enters Super Saiyan Blue Four Evolution, and enters Kaioken. He grabs Denpa, flying downward, and slamming him onto the ground. Denpa kicks him off, running after him.

_**Music: Two Steps From Hell - Tyrianis**_

He creates a Hakai orb in one hand, and a Dark Hakai orb in the other. He slams them together right in front of Goku's face, creating a shock wave so powerful, it sends him crashing through the area, slamming into rocks and leveling the land.

Gohan powers up into Super Saiyan Blue, his hair flashing. He roars, as his eyes shine brightly, his aura turning darker and wavier. He enters Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, then combines his Mystic state with it.

He turns toward Rittuir, who glares at him, despising him for managing to beat him previously. He takes off toward Gohan, entering his nine tailed state. He launches many blasts from his tails, which Gohan has to hop out of the way to avoid.

The two shoot at each other, clashing their heads. They get into a hand lock, pressing against one another. Gohan roars, as he grabs his arms, throwing him with full force. He is sent into a mountain, it crumbling on top of him.

Broly would be punching the fused gods back, but would start to get completely overwhelmed by them ganging up on him. Just then, he'd burst his aura, knocking them all back. He roars, launching a barrage of energy blasts at all of them.

Bardock yells, his aura flaring up. Fur begins to grow on his body, and he enters Super Saiyan Four. He may not have forms as strong as Goku and Vegeta, but he has a very powerful base form.

He launches forward, doing his best to hold off the evil gods. Everybody would be fighting with all they can, but the evil god fusions would be super powerful. Goku yells, entering Kaioken times twenty. He shoots forward, launching a Kamehameha across the evil gods who are overwhelming Broly. Broly nods at him in thanks, then continues to fight with full strength.

Vegeta yells, electricity striking the ground around him. He spreads his hands, then presses them together. He launches a Final Flash and it slams into Voles, Heles's counterpart. She screams, as she is sent spiraling downward.

All of the evil gods of destruction would have been injured, but then they get back up. Sirus lands down on the ground, blisters on his skin. He pants, as there'd be a bright flash of red light.

A dark angel would have came down to Earth, making all of the fighters nervous. She taps her staff on the ground, as all of the gods are healed. "_I'm afraid not._"

It would be Casi, Kusu's dark counterpart.

"_Vegeta,_" Goku says, "_I think it's time to go full power. Don't kill them, though._"

Vegeta nods. He closes his eyes, a glow enveloping him. A twister of energy forms around him, as he enters Primal Instinct, which is Angelic Ki plus Super Saiyan. He walks forward, making the evil gods hesitate.

All of them at once launch at Vegeta, surrounding him and closing in on him. Vegeta's eyes pulsate, sending a blast of wind that stops them for the most part. He then spreads his hands, sharp arcs of energy going into the gods and sending them flying.

He racks his brain trying to remember the techniques that he was given. He only remembers two. He decides to make his own. He presses his hands together, spreading his Ki throughout the area. "_Omni-Lock._"

He locks his Ki with the other gods' Ki, and he prevents them from moving. He then concentrates and pulls them toward him. They try to struggle, and Vegeta would struggle.

His eyes open, as he grunts, spreading his Ki even more. "_Omni-Purificatio-_" He is stopped when when Casi teleports in front of him, her staff against his neck. "_I would not try that, dear._"

Vegeta would be frozen. Goku powers up into Primal Instinct and launches toward Casi, launching a blast at her. She blocks it with her staff, leaping back. "_My, my, that was quite a force. Even I felt that._"

Vegeta would have no choice but to release the evil gods, but he does so by launching them back with full force with his Ki, knocking them out of the fight for a moment. He and Goku would now be against Casi.

Unexpectedly, Casi smirks, and walks away. She taps her staff, and the evil gods are teleported back. "_Even dark angels do not fight unless they need to._"

She'd tap her staff, healing the evil gods again. Vegeta shoots forward, plowing through them. He spins around and roars, swinging a kick at her. She blocks it with her elbow, skidding back a little.

In a flash, she swings her staff and Vegeta blocks it, being launched back at great velocities. Goku leaps behind him, managing to catch him with difficulty.

"_The dark angels are powerful,_" Vegeta says. "_Tch... She can just keep regenerating the evil gods, too._"

"_We need to create a blast strong enough to injure them greatly,_" Goku says. "_Vegeta, as soon as the Evil Gods are down, you begin fighting Casi, then I join in on you._"

Vegeta nods, then begins walking toward Vados. Goku yells, launching a massive Kamehameha. It travels between the evil gods of destruction, sending them flying through the mountains.

Casi raises her staff, preparing to tap it on the ground. Suddenly, Vegeta vanishes in front of her and kicks her staff out of her hands, causing it to clang on the rocky surface.

Casi makes a sour face, as she slams Vegeta in the gut with a punch. "_We dark angels are support for the evil gods, but if we are threatened... we will not hesitate to take you down._"

The two would go back and forth. Vegeta struggles against her martial arts. He'd have the power, but he wouldn't have the same experience. Vegeta blocks her punches and counters them.

It wouldn't last for long, as Casi's power becomes unpredictable. Vegeta would get barraged, being sent flying back. "_Gaaahhh!_"

Two other dark angels land on the ground next to her, all three of them looking down at Vegeta. He grunts. He'd still wouldn't be at the level of an angel... It was really pissing him off.

Goku zooms past him, launching a Kamehameha toward the angels, the three reflect it back at him, forcing him to block it and to be sent back, skidding across the surface. "_Gck... How are we supposed to win this?_"

All of the fighters land next to the rest of them. Broly roars, his power increasing by the second. Goku and Vegeta nod, and they yell, launching toward the angels. The rest of the fighters at full power follow them.

Together, they'd all try and fight the three dark angels. It would not go well at all. Their skills would just be too much for them. They are all sent in opposite directions, having no chance against them.

All three of the angels tap their staffs, bringing back the evil god fusions. However, they would notice that they were slightly power boosted.

"_We might have to fuse, Vegeta,_" Goku says, wincing.

"_That won't be necessary,_" Whis says, walking forward. The fighters would be shocked at this motion.

"_But, Whis,_" Vegeta says. "_You aren't allowed to fight._"

Whis smiles. "_I had a call from my father. He said it is okay now. You see, Vegeta, angels were always able to fight, as long as they do not interfere with mortal problems. Our father simply asked us to hold back from fighting the evil gods until it is time. He wanted to regain his trust in mortals._"

"_Why doesn't he trust mortals?_" Gohan asks, but Whis chuckles. "_Well, that's a story for another time!_"

_**Music: Eternal Eclipse - Chosen One [Start at 0:35]**_

His smile fades, as he continues to walk forward, the angels getting in their stances. Even Beerus would watch in awe. "_Goku, Vegeta... Primal Instinct may have great power, but you must master it to truly be able to take on angelic-level beings._"

Faster than the Saiyan eye can see, Whis would be in front of Casi, and he swings his staff. Casi blocks it with hers, being sent back. "_Tch... Bothersome angels!_"

Beerus's eyes twitch. "_I can't even see him move... Whis is really this powerful...?_"

Whis floats up in the air, as he shoots his palms toward the angels. Suddenly, they would have the illusion that they are multiplying. They would appear around him in the air, and the angels are forced to block.

Whis's eyes pulsate, as they become even faster. He then finishes it off with a swing of his fist, and the evil angels would be launched back into mountains.

All of the fighters' jaws would be dropped in complete shock. The evil angels get up from the rubble, and launch forward, beginning to clash with Whis. Whis would have a lot of difficulty fighting three dark angels at once.

Whis is hit, and skids back, squinting. It would be clear he wouldn't be able to defeat these dark angels alone. As if on cue, another angel lands. It would be Vados, having joined his brother to assist him.

Vados zooms forward, even faster than Whis. The two fight the three angels together, now being able to overpower them.

"_Kakarot,_" Vegeta says. "_We have to master Primal Instinct, now._"

Vegeta closes his eyes, trying to communicate with the being. However, nothing would happen. He grumbles, going back to reality. "_This is not going to be easy._"

The evil angels are knocked back again, and Whis and Vados vanish next to the fighters. Whis glances toward Beerus. "_Beerus, I give you permission to go all out and remove your limiters._"

Immediately, Beerus's eyes glow purple, electricity shooting from him. All of the fighters move away. He takes off his God of Destruction top, and tosses it aside. He roars, his muscles starting to bulk up. Symbols appear on his chest, similar to when Toppo transformed in the Tournament of Power.

A pillar of light shoots from him, and his eyes turn silver. A glowing blue and purple aura surrounds him, and he enters Ultra Instinct as well.

Beerus walks forward. Goku would be shocked. "_His power has increased by a ton! He's a lot stronger than when I used Super Saiyan Blue Four Evolution with Kaioken times twenty!_"

"_He's not going to last long,_" Whis says. "_It should give us some more time before the others arrive._"

He turns toward the fighters. "_The gods of destruction are greater than you think. They are deities, like us. We are their mentors, and they learn their skills and power from us. At his current level, he is slightly close to your levels, though you still are stronger._"

Beerus shoots across the evil gods, taking them all on. He'd be struggling, but he manages to knock many of them away. He dodges many attacks, then spins around and kicks Denpa away, sending him flying through giant rocks.

He then knees Rittuir in the chin, then follows it with a hand chop, sending him to the ground. One of the angels, who would be Avis, walks forward. "_Well, then..._" She raises her staff, telepathically sending a message to each of the evil gods. "_I give you all permission to go all out and remove your limiters. Knock him down._"

A burst of wind sends Beerus skidding back. The evil gods of destruction glow brightly, each one getting bulkier and getting the same symbols on their chests. Only the strongest evil gods would be in Cynical Instinct.

Sirus walks forward toward Beerus, a gray aura around him, and his eyes being dark red. "_The two of us are stronger than every other god of destruction. If we use the dark Potara earrings to fuse, we could be at the level of an angel, perhaps._"

The two clash a punch, but Sirus has always been stronger than Beerus. Beerus is knocked back to a rock, slamming into it. He coughs spit, landing on one knee. Sirus walks forward, holding the dark potara earrings. "_Time's up, Beerus._"

Whis goes over to try and help, but Avis stands in his way, clashing staffs with him, sending sparks everywhere. "_I will not allow you to interrupt my lord's fusion._"

Sirus slams his foot on Beerus with full force, nearly sending him unconscious. He then puts one earring on his ear, and one on Beerus's. "_Finally, it is time to kill you all!_"

A bright light outshines all of the stars, and when it fades, there stands Sirus. He'd be holding the power of destruction in one hand, and the power of dark destruction. He'd have two auras, and the white would overlap the purple one.

He'd be a lot more muscular, and he roars, the ground being erased underneath him.

* * *

_**To Be Continued in Chapter Eighteen**_

* * *

_**Two chapters in one night! That hasn't happened in a long time.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. It definitely took an interesting turn. The angels are now here to help the warriors fight the evil gods. Sirus has forced Beerus to Potara fuse with him, and potara fusion is no joke**_

_**I will see you in the next chapter!**_

_**~ Scruffy**_


	20. Chapter 18 - The Calamitous Conundrum

Beerus shoots across the evil gods, taking them all on. He'd be struggling, but he manages to knock many of them away. He dodges many attacks, then spins around and kicks Denpa away, sending him flying through giant rocks.

He then knees Rittuir in the chin, then follows it with a hand chop, sending him to the ground. One of the angels, who would be Avis, walks forward. "_Well, then..._" She raises her staff, telepathically sending a message to each of the evil gods. "_I give you all permission to go all out and remove your limiters. Knock him down._"

A burst of wind sends Beerus skidding back. The evil gods of destruction glow brightly, each one getting bulkier and getting the same symbols on their chests. Only the strongest evil gods would be in Cynical Instinct.

Sirus walks forward toward Beerus, a gray aura around him, and his eyes being dark red. "_The two of us are stronger than every other god of destruction. If we use the dark Potara earrings to fuse, we could be at the level of an angel, perhaps._"

The two clash a punch, but Sirus has always been stronger than Beerus. Beerus is knocked back to a rock, slamming into it. He coughs spit, landing on one knee. Sirus walks forward, holding the dark potara earrings. "_Time's up, Beerus._"

Whis goes over to try and help, but Avis stands in his way, clashing staffs with him, sending sparks everywhere. "_I will not allow you to interrupt my lord's fusion._"

Sirus slams his foot on Beerus with full force, nearly sending him unconscious. He then puts one earring on his ear, and one on Beerus's. "_Finally, it is time to kill you all!_"

A bright light outshines all of the stars, and when it fades, there stands Sirus. He'd be holding the power of destruction in one hand, and the power of dark destruction. He'd have two auras, and the white would overlap the purple one.

He'd be a lot more muscular, and he roars, the ground being erased underneath him.

* * *

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

* * *

All of the fighters get into their fighting stances, and Whis and Vados take a step back. Suddenly, Piccolo flies over and lands, not having his weights on. "_Sorry, I'm late. I got a couple of helpers._"

Androids 17 and 18 land next to the fighters, and their strength is far above the level they were in the Tournament of Power. Vados smiles, tapping her staff. A portal opens next to her. "_I should send some helpers from my universe as well._"

Out of the portal comes Caulifla, Kale, Cabba, and Hit. Vegeta smirks when he sees Cabba is older, and his power is far stronger than before. The other two, even Hit is stronger.

Cabba walks up to Vegeta, smiling. "_It's been a long time, master._"

"_Son Goku!_" Caulifla says, and Goku glances at him, raising his eyebrows. "_Huh...? Oh! It's you guys! It's been a while!_"

Caulifla smirks, as she and Cabba perform the Fusion Dance. Their fingers connect, and they enter a new fusion: Cauliba. The fusion's gender would be unknown, so it would be best to refer to them as "he". He'd have more of the personality of Cabba than Caulifla in the Kefla fusion. "_Let's work together!_"

"_Beerus really let himself go,_" Android 18 mutters to her brother. Vegeta glares toward them, irritated. "_That's not Beerus! That's his counterpart! He made Beerus fuse with him and now he's even more powerful!_"

"_I'll handle this,_" Hit says. He enters time skip, vanishing behind Sirus. He punches him many times with full force, then flies back as the time skip ends. The punches slam into Sirus, but they hardly do anything. He turns toward Hit, smirking. "_You die first!_"

Before it could hit, Cauliba in Super Saiyan Blue vanishes in front of him, slamming a punch on his face. Sirus is stopped, grunting in annoyance. "_Grrr!_"

Goku would be shocked. "_How did they get God Ki?_"

"_Lord Champa allowed them to be trained,_" Vados says. "_I trained them and they were able to get God Ki and ascend beyond that level._"

Sirus punches Cauliba in the gut, causing him to cough spit. He is sent flying through a mountain, causing it to burst and collapse. Goku walks forward, but Vados blocks his path with her staff. "_Wait, Goku-san. They still have a very unique trick up I don't think anybody has tried before._"

Cauliba launches forward, the two clashing back and forth. He'd be struggling, as Sirus grabs his arm, and slams him on the ground. He backflips, wiping blood off his chin.

He pulls Potara earrings out of her pocket and tosses them to Kale, who is in Super Saiyan Blue. Goku's jaw drops. Even Vegeta would be surprised. "_Are they going to try what I think they are?! Is that even possible?!_"

Kale puts on the earrings, and the Metamoran Fusion combines itself with Potara fusion. The two get drawn toward one another. There would now be a triple fusion. It'd have the fusion vest and two earrings.

The fusion cracks her knuckles. "_Cauliba plus Kale makes... Kaliba!_"

"_That power is immense,_" Whis says. "_I'd assume Metamoran fusion is not meant to be used with Potara fusion. The fusion may not last long._"

Kaliba's feet glow, as she launches toward Sirus at immense speeds. "_HAA... HA!_" She slams a punch into Sirus's gut, causing him to yell, and to be sent flying.

Sirus skids back, looking up, not having been phased too much. He raises his hand, launching a bunch of energy blasts that head for Kaliba. She shoots out of the way, maneuvering around the blasts.

She then launches a massive Galick Cannon, which Sirus blocks, skidding back. She then vanishes behind him, going to uppercut him. He catches her punch, his hand shaking. He roars, slamming her on the ground again, then throwing her back.

She continues to rapidly vanish around Sirus, barraging him with punches and kicks. Sirus would be blocking many of them, but some of them hit him, irritating him.

Finally, he'd have enough. He slams his knee into Kaliba's gut, causing her to cough blood. He then throws her with such force, that she is sent to the Moon, crashing into it.

Kaliba shoots back to Earth, charging her ultimate attack. She creates two spinning Ki disks in her hands, then launches a giant double beam at Sirus. He yells, launching at it. He begins to plow through it with difficulty.

Kaliba uses her full power, knocking him back. A giant aura shoots up to around him, and he charges through the blast, slamming into Kaliba. The three are forced to defuse back into Caulifla, Cabba, and Kale, freefalling back down to the ground, exhausted.

Sirus roars, raising his hand to charge a massive energy blast, preparing to vaporize the three of them. Goku walks forward, a glowing fiery aura around him. He inhales, as he hair flickers, his power spiking up like crazy.

The ground breaks under him, and clouds of energy swirl around him. Vegeta grunts, blocking the wind. "_What's he doing?!_"

Whis smiles. "_He's getting closer to mastering the form. Eventually, both of you will._"

Goku raises his hands, as he seemingly pulls his fingers on the fabric of space, morphing it slightly. Lightning strikes the ground around Sirus, making him sweat. "_What the hell is that?!_"

A giant wormhole opens in the sky above Sirus, starting to glow very brightly. "_Omni-Depletion!_" Sirus falls on one knee, as clouds of his energy get sucked into the wormhole, it closing.

"_Tch... What did you do?_" Sirus asks, panting. "_What kind of technique was that?!_"

Goku wipes sweat off of his forehead, and he'd have lost the same amount of energy Sirus had. "_Gck... That drawback is big._"

Vegeta roars, his aura flaring up. He exhales, calming himself down. He shoots forward, barraging Sirus from every angle in an instant. He then kicks him back, sending him toppling back.

Goku steps forward, but Whis raises a hand to stop him. "_That's enough, Son Goku-san. I am the mentor of Beerus. I'll take care of this._" His eyes flicker, as he vanishes in front of Sirus, shocking him. "_What the-?!_"

Whis prepares to touch him with his staff, but suddenly Avis shoots forward at unbelievable speeds, spamming a punch onto his face. Whis is sent back, skidding. "_Hmph!_"

_**Music: Two Steps From Hell - Bravestone**_

"_We need to end this quickly, Vegeta,_" Goku says. The two get across from one another, performing a familiar dance. "_FUUU... SION... HA!_"

As soon as their fingertips connect, the multiverse is illuminated by a light in the center of Universe Seven. Gogeta opens his eyes, the light fading around him. He'd be in a different state of Primal Instinct.

Vados's eyes widen when she sees the fusion. "_Could it be...? That is part of the prophecy..._"

Gogeta roars, the aura is so intense it forces Whis and Vados back. Udos jumps down and grunts, sweat going down the side of her face. "_This was not according to plan... Two Omni warriors fuse... Where have I seen that before...?_"

In the blink of an eye, Gogeta had already planted his fist on Udos's face, sending her throughout the Solar System. "_THAT'S FOR BREAKING MY BONES AND TORTURING ME, BITCH!_"

More dark angels are summoned, all of them heading for Gogeta, who takes all of them on. He roars a blast of energy sending them all back.

The strongest out of them, Magaritus, launches at Gogeta at blinding speeds, slamming a palm into his chest. Gogeta coughs up a little spit, being sent back. He and Magaritus rapidly clash, lighting up the sky.

"_This is not the worst we will face in his battle,_" Whis says. "_Eventually, Abysus himself might arrive, and that would prove to be a massive problem._"

Gogeta and Magaritus do hand to hand combat, an unusual style of combat only used by the angels. The two go back and forth, but Gogeta would have the upper hand. He swipes his hand, sending Magaritus flying.

He slams his foot on the ground, cracking it. A massive ring appears in the sky, gathering energy from across the universe. He spreads his hands, a bright green glow surrounding him.

"_FINAL... SHINE... ATTACK!_" He roars, as he launches it. "_OMNI-SPARK!_" The giant ring in the sky vanishes across the sky to where it is facing the dark angels. Both Vegeta's ultimate attack and the Omni-Spark beam combine into one, slamming into the dark angels.

The magnitude of the beam is too much for the angels. A bright light consumes them, a massive explosion leveling part of the Earth, sending everyone back. When the smoke fades, the dark angels are gone.

Gogeta smirks, as he then turns toward the remaining dark angels. "_I think this calls for a retreat, don't you think?_"

The Dark angels watch, sweat going down their faces. For the first time, they'd all be nervous to go up against Gogeta.

"_I wouldn't think so yet,_" Gogeta hears a voice behind the Dark Angels. He turns to see multiple figures heading toward him. Omesus would be in the lead, evil Jiren following him. Multiple dark angels would be in the back.

Gogeta turns toward them, cracking his knuckles. "_I was waiting for you guys to arrive. You think you can stand a chance the way you are now, Omesus?_"

Omesus chuckles, as he places a hand on Jiren's shoulder, nudging him forward. "_I admit, I am not close to your current level. However, I have a plan once your fusion runs out..._"

Broly flies over in his base form, standing across from Jiren. "_Goku, Vegeta, I'll hold him off. You go and defeat the other Saiyan._"

Gogeta nods and immediately zooms toward Omesus faster than he can react. He grabs his face and slams him on the ground, dragging him across it.

He then throws him into a mountain, causing it to explode. Omesus gets up from the rubble, roaring in rage. He enters Primal Instinct, the two of them clashing a punch.

Gogeta roars, as he knees Omesus on the face, causing his nose to bleed. "_AGH!_"

He then spin kicks him, sending him crashing through the ground, leveling it. He gets up, wiping blood off of his face.

Omesus's aura flares up, as electricity gathers at his hands. "_DIVINE THUNDER!_" He launches a giant beam of electricity toward Gogeta, who blocks it, skidding slightly.

He yells, punching it away. He gets into a stance. "_Let me show you a real attack, Omesus. FINAL... KA... ME... HA... ME... HAAA!_" He launches a gigantic blast that slams into Omesus, sending him flying again.

Broly roars, entering his Super Saiyan form. He takes off toward Jiren, bringing back his fist, and swinging it. It hits Jiren's face, and his head barely budges. The two begin to clash back and forth, the ground breaking again and again.

Jiren's eyes pulsate, and Broly is barraged from every angle, being sent tumbling into a rock. He gets up, wiping dirt off of his face. He roars, his muscles bulking up. He enters his Legendary Super Saiyan form. His hair flashes green, as he slams a punch on Jiren's face, sending him crashing through a rock.

Jiren roars, as he zooms forward, barraging Broly, who blocks the punches, skidding back. He kicks Jiren, and he catches it, slamming him on the ground. He coughs spit, as he backflips.

He places a hand on his shoulder, putting it back into his socket. "_Tch... He's powerful._"

Jiren launches a beam at Broly, it sending him up into the sky. He then closes his fist, a massive explosion lighting up the sky.

Gogeta continues to knock Omesus back and forth. He clenches his fist, and it sparkles with astronomical amounts of energy. He prepares to finish Omesus off. "DRAGON... FIS-"

Suddenly, Goku and Vegeta are split apart, and they turn to see a hooded figure having tapped them with their staff. The two would be completely out of energy, exhausted.

Omesus pants and walks forward, electricity crackling around him. "_You have made a serious mistake... Langal has disappointed me. I should have raised my kind better._"

Goku and Vegeta barely manage to get up, the two of them panting. They yell, launching toward Omesus, barraging him. Their punches do nothing, amusing Omesus. He roars, as he slams a kick into both of their stomachs.

They are sent flying across the Earth, being sent out of the battle for a little while. The hooded figure stands next to Omesus, glowing with great power, above the angels themselves.

It takes off its hood, and it would be a figure the angels have only seen once. It'd be an evil Omni guardian. It'd be a dark angelic soldier, a more aggressive version of the dark angels that protect their allies.

Sweat goes down the side of Whis's face. "_That's an... Omni Guardian! How did they know of their existence?_"

"_An Omni Guardian?_" Gohan asks, never having heard of this before.

"_It's an elite military force that protects the gods,_" Vados replies. "_They are only called in a dire emergency. They were able to make their own, but you cannot simply replicate a being that strong. Only the Grand Priest is able to make those, as far as I can tell..._"

Goku and Vegeta walk over, having heard the explanation. Vegeta looks at the Omni Guardian, his eyes widening. "_That's... That's just like one of Zeno's guards!_"

"_They are,_" Whis confirms. "_However, there are a lot more than just two. They are elite protectors of the multiverse. We might not even be able to win this battle._"

The Evil Omni Guard presses its hands together, a glow emitting from the antenna on his head. Vados immediately recognizes his attack and yells. "_MOVE!_"

Everybody moves out of the way just in time for a massive red electrical beam to shoot out from the antenna. It vaporizes the land in its path, similar to a Hakai...

In the distance, the beam explodes in a massive energy explosion, sending everyone flying. The landscape is completely destroyed, the clouds being blasted apart.

When the explosion ends, the landscape would be completely unrecognizable. There'd be some lava and molten rock around now, and the air would still be heated.

Vegeta coughs blood on the ground, getting up on one knee. "_Kcch... What power... How are we supposed to beat somebody like that?!_"

_**Music: Royal Blue [Vegeta New Form] - Dragon Ball Super Epic Orchestra**_

Whis walks over to Goku and Vegeta, placing a hand on their shoulders. Overhead, lightning flashes. "_Goku, Vegeta. There is a fully mastered state of Primal Instinct. Soon enough, you will unlock these two forms and master them fully._"

Whis leaps back, raising his staff. "_I request angel and god reinforcements at Planet Earth in Universe Seven immediately. This is urgent._"

Immediately, there'd be many pillars of light surrounding them. All of the gods of destruction and angels walk forward, standing alongside the fighters. The evil Omni guard gets into its stance, wind shooting from it.

All of the fighters would be reinvigorated and walk up next to Goku and Vegeta. Gohan, Bardock, Goten, Trunks, and Broly would be standing with them.

On the other side, the remaining dark angels appear behind the evil Omni Guard. All seven of the Saiyans would have gotten a Zenkai boost, their powers even higher than before.

Goku and Vegeta roar, entering Primal Instinct. Excessive amounts of Angelic Ki surround them, brightening. They would be close to ascending even further than before.

Whis smiles at the two. "_Stand back for now. Do not underestimate the angels of the gods. Together, we are one._"

There'd be a flicker, as every angel launches toward the Dark Omni Guard, a bunch of trails combining into one, sparkling trail.

Every angel launches a glowing light blue beam from their staffs, each of them combining into one massive beam and slamming into the evil guard, sending him flying. He skids back, grunting.

He brings back his fist, and he begins to rapidly barrage the angels, every punch faster than the last. So much energy would gather in the middle, that a shock wave shoots out and sends him and the angels back.

Vados vanishes behind him, slamming her staff into him. He barely budges, as he grabs Vados, slamming her on the ground. Margarita, the strongest out of all of them, launches forward and barrages him with her palms.

The guard clashes with her blows, clearly having the upper hand against her. "_Lord Abysus will not fail!_" He brings his fist forward, slamming it into the angel's gut.

She is sent flying, caught by Kusu and Cognac. Mojito vanishes above the guard, swinging his staff. "_Omni-Strike!_" Immediately, there'd be a bend in the space-time continuum.

The dark guard is slingshotted through the sky, and Whis vanishes above him. A ring appears in front of him, and orange particles gather into it. "Omni-Shatter!"

A giant orange beam shoots from the ring and splits into thousands of smaller ones, each of them striking the guard as he is sent down to the ground, resulting in a huge explosion.

* * *

Broly pants, on his knees. Jiren would have a glowing dark red aura around him, looking down at Broly. He raises his hand, charging a blast. "_It is time for you to die._"

He launches it, but Broly knocks it to the side. He looks up, and he enters Super Saiyan Blue, the sky flashing. He gets up, and he slams a punch onto Jiren's face, sending him crashing through the landscape.

Jiren leaps back, wiping blood off of his face. "_You had your chance..._" He roars, as his shirt rips off. His muscles bulk up, and he enters his full power. Not only that, but his eyes also flicker, and he'd get more silvery eyes.

A black aura surrounds his red one, and he enters Cynical Instinct. "_You are worthless to us, now that you are no longer needed for the grand fusion._"

Jiren roars, launching a gigantic heat blast toward Broly's direction.

* * *

_**To Be Continued in Chapter Nineteen**_

* * *

_**Sorry for the wait. I took a Lil break from writing on FanFiction.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Soon enough, the final battle will commence.**_

_**I will see you soon!**_

_**~ Scruffy**_


	21. Chapter 19 - The Deathly Immolation

_**Previously on Dragon Ball Super: After Broly**_

* * *

Broly pants, on his knees. Jiren would have a glowing dark red aura around him, looking down at Broly. He raises his hand, charging a blast. "_It is time for you to die._"

He launches it, but Broly knocks it to the side. He looks up, and he enters Super Saiyan Blue, the sky flashing. He gets up, and he slams a punch onto Jiren's face, sending him crashing through the landscape.

Jiren leaps back, wiping blood off of his face. "_You had your chance..._" He roars, as his shirt rips off. His muscles bulk up, and he enters his full power. Not only that, but his eyes also flicker, and he'd get more silvery eyes.

A black aura surrounds his red one, and he enters Cynical Instinct. "_You are worthless to us, now that you are no longer needed for the grand fusion._"

Jiren roars, launching a gigantic heat blast toward Broly's direction.

* * *

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

* * *

Broly leaps into it, his arms up. He grunts, being pushed back by the blast. He tries to stop it, but evil Jiren's power in Cynical Instinct is enormous. He is consumed by the blast, being sent back.

He coughs spit, and he roars, launching a barrage of giant blue and green energy blasts at Jiren, who deflects them without moving. He rushes forward and barrages Broly with a flurry of punches.

Broly tries to counter them with his own, but Jiren would get the upper hand. He kicks Broly in the gut, sending him flying into a mountain. Broly would have trained for years on how to control his anger, but even that isn't enough.

The mountain explodes, and Broly roars, his muscles bulking up. A blue-green aura shoots up around him, and his eyes go blank. The land begins to explode again, distracting the other fighters.

Goku blocks the wind from him, grunting. "_Shit... 17, 18, Piccolo, Gohan, distract Broly or he'll destroy Earth!_"

The four nod, as they shoot off toward the berserk Saiyan. Goku looks forward, and he roars, a bright aura flaring up around him. He shoots forward, bringing back his fist. "_HAAAAAA!_"

He swings it toward the evil guard, who catches it. He slams a punch into Goku's gut, causing blood to shoot out of his mouth. He is sent back, and Vados catches him with difficulty.

Goku wipes the blood off of his chin, holding his gut. "_What kind of... being is that?! He's incredibly strong._"

Vegeta zooms past him, launching a giant Galick Gun that is deflected by the evil guard. He then brings back his fists, and compressed winds come after Goku and Vegeta. They are slammed in the guts constantly, their clothes being torn.

Sirus vanishes behind Goku and Vegeta, catching them off guard and slamming them onto the ground. This allows the chance for the guard to fly over and kick them, sending them flying back.

For the first time, the guard speaks. "Our plan will succeed. We do have a simple method to end the lower-ranked gods with ease. He raises his hand, and a familiar figure appears, him grabbing the figure's neck.

The figure would be Shin, the Supreme Kai.

* * *

Androids 17 and 18, Piccolo, and Gohan fly over to see a berserking Legendary Super Saiyan Blue Broly attacking Jiren, who would be showing signs of struggling. He roars, slamming a punch onto Broly's face.

This irritates Broly even more. He counters it with a beam from his mouth, sending Jiren flying. Piccolo clenches his fists, and he begins to roar, a bright aura flaring up around him.

A pillar of light shoots from him, electricity shooting off into the sky. His eyes glow white, his skin turns a darker tone, his antennae spike up, and a bright light blue aura flares up around him.

He walks forward, and he'd entered his Divine Namekian form. He looks at his hands, then clenches them. "_Let's do this._"

He shoots forward at speeds that shock Gohan. Piccolo slams a fist on Broly's face, sending him skidding back. "_GRHH..._"

"_Amazing,_" Gohan says, his mouth wide. "_I didn't expect Piccolo's transformation to be so... powerful._"

Piccolo continues to barrage Broly, who blocks the attacks. Jiren walks over, before stopping, confused on why his enemies are attacking each other.

Piccolo's eyes flicker, as he vanishes behind Broly, chopping him on the neck. He is sent on the ground, completely unconscious. He turns toward Jiren, getting into his stance. "_Come!_"

Androids 17 and 18 land next to him, both ready to help him. Jiren roars, his dark red aura flaring up once again. He launches toward Piccolo and rapidly barrages him, sending him skidding back. "_Tch..._"

He counters his attacks, shock waves shooting across the land. Jiren swings a Ki-covered punch, but Piccolo leaps over it, kicking Jiren on the face. He is sent back, skidding. "_Gch!_"

Piccolo raises his fingers, launching a glowing Special Beam Cannon from each of them. Jiren blocks them, getting cuts all over himself. He zooms forward toward Piccolo at full speed, kicking him.

Piccolo yells, being sent back. He manages to stop himself. He launches a barrage of energy blasts toward Jiren, and he maneuvers around all of them, launching a beam at Piccolo.

Piccolo barely manages to leap out of the way of his beam. "_I am just getting started!_" He closes his arms. "_SUPER HELLZONE GRENADE!_"

A bunch of Ki blasts vanish behind Jiren, each of them slamming him on the back, sending him forward. He coughs spit, falling onto one knee. "_Our Lord will not fail, should I die..._"

Piccolo raises his fingers up to his head, then down toward Jiren. "No hard feelings, Jiren. This blast won't kill you, but it will immobilize you." He launches it toward Jiren, and right as it is about to pierce him, he roars, knocking it to the side.

Piccolo is taken aback by a burst of wind coming from Jiren. He gets up, and he roars, releasing his full aura. Everything from within a mile glows a faint red, and his muscles bulk up even more.

He zooms forward, slamming full force punches onto Piccolo's face, each of them sending him back. He finishes it off with a Power Impact, sending him flying up to the sky. After that, a massive explosion ensues.

Piccolo falls down onto his knees, panting. He gets up onto his feet, shocking Jiren. "_How are you still standing, mortal?!_"

He chuckles. "Even though you've bested this universe once before you got converted to the evil side, you will not do it again. It's time to finish this off!"

He roars, as he places not two, but three fingers on his forehead, a bright light illuminating the area. Jiren roars, charging up a massive blast, prepared to take down Piccolo.

Piccolo opens his eyes, and they would be glowing. "_ŌKIBO MAKANKOSAPPO!_"

He releases the blast, and it would be a GIGANTIC Special Beam Cannon that is so fast, Jiren is barely able to react to it. It slams into Jiren, and he yells, being sent skyward.

An ear-piercing explosion blasts them back, and Jiren falls out of the sky, unconscious. They had knocked him down, and now they would have to purify the evil that the evil gods put into him, but they didn't have Goku or Vegeta.

Piccolo walks over to Jiren and places a hand on his chest. He closes his eyes, and a pulse of energy suddenly shoots from him, Jiren slowly turning back to normal. Finally, he was back on their side.

He falls to one knee, panting. He goes back to his base form, and Gohan catches him before he can fall over. "_That was absolutely amazing, Piccolo! How did you... How did you turn Jiren back to normal?_"

Piccolo is silent for a moment, then looks back up to Gohan. "_I visited a planet called Yardrat. I learned new abilities I have yet to show. The one I used was Forced Spirit Fission, which separates the essence that the evil gods put into Jiren to take control of him._"

Next to Jiren, would be a strange, gooey black essence on the ground. It suddenly launches itself toward Gohan, but he leaps out of the way in time, so it splats on the ground.

Androids 17 and 18 would just have watched this entire thing gone down. "_Let's go join the others,_" 17 says, and the two fly off.

Gohan would be in complete shock. "_You mean... That thing is ALIVE?!_"

"Stand back Gohan," Piccolo says. He inhales, as he roars, launching a blast from his mouth. It consumes the black essence, completely vaporizing it. "_That should take care of things. Gohan, let's go join the others. Their energies are getting low. I need some spare energy._"

* * *

The evil Omni guard creates a dark Ki blade and Goku yells out to him. "_STOP! DON'T DO IT!_"

A helpless Shin tries to kick at the guard, but it would do nothing. Whis's feet glow, and he launches forward at full speed. He swings his staff, but it would be too late.

The evil guard shoves its Ki blade through Shin's heart, instantly killing him. Sirus immediately falls to his knees, clutching his heart. "_No... This... cannot be... You..._"

"_We no longer have a use for you evil gods of destruction,_" the evil guard says. "_You are far too useless. Be gone._"

Sirus's eyes go blank, and he falls forward onto the ground, lifeless. Beerus would be dead as well.

There'd be complete silence on the battlefield, the only sound being the gust of wind.

Whis's eyes widen, as he immediately vanishes, shocking the fighters even more. Goku roars in a rage, his aura getting larger than it ever has. "_NOO!_" He would have really gotten attached to Beerus and Whis.

Before, they used to be threats, but now, they were just like old friends. "_What... what happened to WHIS?!_"

Vados closes her eyes, her expression full of pain. "_Whis has been put in stasis since he doesn't have a God of Destruction right now._"

Goku launches forward at full speed. His body would hurt from how much he is pushing it, but he doesn't care. He launches a massive Kamehameha toward the guard.

The guard's eyes pulsate, and the blast is canceled out. He slams a punch into Goku's gut, and he falls unconscious. He then throws him to the fighters. "_THIS is the universe's protector? What a joke. If that is all you have to show, then I will just kill you right here._"

Right as he says that, Piccolo, Gohan, and Androids 17 and 18 fly over. Piccolo takes a look at the guard, then at Goku. He walks over and kneels down, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He closes his eyes, and Goku glows. Goku gasps, and he gets up, fully replenished. "_Gck... I was on the brink of death... Thanks-... Did you do that, Piccolo?_"

"_I trained at Planet Yardrat,_" Piccolo replies. He looks toward the guard, and places a hand on Vegeta's shoulder, healing him as well. Piccolo falls onto one knee again, and Gohan helps him up. "_This form drains me a lot, so I can't use it for long. I can try to be support._"

Goku walks forward, locking eyes with the evil guard. He roars, entering Primal Instinct. "_I have one idea up my sleeve. Piccolo, this will drain you a ton, but it could be effective against this guy. Place a hand on my shoulder, and do not let go, no matter what._"

He roars, as Piccolo places a hand on his shoulder. Immediately, Goku falls to one knee, but Piccolo heals him nonstop. "_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_" His hair grows a little longer, and glowing white fur appears on his chest.

Vegeta's eyes twitch in shock. "_No way... That fool! That's going to destroy his body!_"

Goku grunts, veins visible all over his body. He lets out a roar, combining Super Saiyan Four with Primal Instinct. The pain would be like he never felt before. He'd feel like his body would be collapsing but rebuilding himself.

He launches forward at the guard, slamming a punch onto his face. He yells, launching the guard through the Moon, splitting it in half.

He then brings back his fist, and he coats it in Angelic Ki and every other Ki he has. "_DRAGON... FIST!_" His eyes go blank, and he launches a gigantic glowing dragon that consumes the guard.

There'd be a bright flicker in the sky, and a bright explosion would've destroyed the Earth and Moon if the remaining angels hadn't put up a barrier around them.

_**Music: Danny Olson - Horizon (Epic Powerful Orchestral Trailer Music) [Start at 1:10]**_

Goku falls onto the ground, falling into his base form. He pants heavily and looks to see the evil guard falling onto the ground a distance away from them. The guard gets back, holding its arm. "_Gckk..._"

Goku would feel a lot of fear. "_I... Impossible... How could he... survive an attack that powerful...?_"

The guard yells a bright aura surrounding it. The land gets destroyed, wind sending all of them away. He brings back his fist, it is covered in Angelic Ki. "_It is time to kill all of you angels and mortals!_"

He roars, launching a massive blast toward the fighters. Goku would try and get his body to move, but it wouldn't budge. Right as it gets close, Bardock jumps in front of him, spreading his arms.

Goku's eyes widen. "_D-Dad... What are you... doing?! You'll... you'll die!_"

Bardock turns toward him, smirking. "_You've made me proud, Kakarot, or should I say, Goku. You have ascended to the level of gods. You are stronger than any Saiyan that has existed before you. Farewell._"

_"FATHER!_" Goku yells, a bright light consuming Bardock. An explosion sends Goku tumbling back. There would be a gigantic crater where the blast had hit Bardock.

Goku would try to contain his emotions, but can't. Tears escape his eyes, and he punches the ground, panting. "_Damn it all... I couldn't save him... Just as we had met again... He sacrificed his life for me..._"

He gets up onto his two feet, the evil guard laughs at him. "_The evil gods will rule again, and you all will perish. We will fix everything... Join us, and you will be spared._"

Goku immediately snaps, him starting to twitch. The guard had killed his father, and now he was trying to spare him. The sky grows dark, lightning hitting the ground around him.

Vados's eyes widen at the sight of this. _"Could it be...?_"

Goku lets out a roar, entering Primal Instinct. His eyes would be blank, and lightning shoots out of him, being sent everywhere. Vegeta grunts, skidding back. "_What's happening?!_"

Goku lets out one last yell, the Earth crumbling other him. He opens his eyes, and he'd be in a different state of Primal Instinct. He'd have mastered the form. He walks toward the guard, not saying a word.

"_What happened to him?!_" Vegeta asks, sweat going down the side of his face. "_He's a lot different than before!_"

"_Ultra Instinct is a very watered-down version of Angelic Ki, as you know,_" Vados explains. "_The unmastered state of Primal Instinct simply combined your Super Saiyan form with Angelic Ki. However... Mastering it allows you to tap into that Ultra Instinct power again, and become far stronger than before._"

Goku walks toward the crater, and the only thing left of Bardock would be his headband. He picks it up, and he wraps it around his forehead. "_I am going to avenge you, father._"

He zooms forward toward the weakened evil guard, surprising him. He roars, slamming his fist into its gut, causing it to yell in pain. He then kicks it back, sending it flying into outer space.

All of the fighter's jaws would be dropped. "_Dad's amazing!_" Gohan says, in awe. "_He can win!_"

"_I never expected Goku to get even stronger than he did before,_" Piccolo says, crossing his arms. "_He unlocked it after his father's death._"

Vegeta grunts and roars, entering Primal Instinct, cracking the ground under him. "_I will unlock that state, too. Kakarot is not going to surpass me!_"

Goku vanishes in front of the guard, kicking it up to the sky, then downward. The guard launches up to him, and the two rapidly clash, shooting across the sky.

Goku roars, uppercutting him, sending him flying up. He then gets into a stance. "_It's time to finish this so that you cannot harm anyone else! KA... ME... HA... ME... HAAAA!_"

A gigantic glowing white Kamehameha shoots from his hands, slamming into the evil guard. The guard roars in pain, as Goku uses full power, and the Kamehameha consumes the guard.

After a moment, the guard would be disintegrated, and Goku falls onto one knee, panting. "_I did it... The battle is over..._"

Vados smiles and walks over him, tapping him with her staff. Immediately, he is replenished and gets up. "However, we still have two more threats to fight."

Just as she says that the sky turns dark red, the same color as in Vegeta's nightmare. Vegeta remembers it and clutches his head, sweat going down his face. "_I can't let that happen..._"

"_Are you okay, Vegeta?_" Broly asks, but Vegeta doesn't respond. Suddenly, there'd be a bright flicker of light, and a MASSIVE pillar of light slams onto the ground, blasting them with wind.

Electricity shoots in all directions, the fighters forced to dodge some of them. The temperature seems to get hotter, and the wind picks up. Clouds appear above them and cover the sun.

Out of the pillars of light, two figures walk forward, and their powers would be insurmountable. It would be Abysus and the Grand Priestess. Abysus smirks and walks forward toward the fighters.

For the first time, they would all be able to see his true appearance. He'd have long, black hair, an outfit similar to Zeno's, but it'd be gray-black and the Omni symbols on his chest would be glowing red.

He'd have red irises and a ring at the back of his neck, similar to Daishinkan's. "_Well, well, well... If it isn't my favorite two mortals: Son Goku and Vegeta..._"

Frieza, who'd been converted to evil, follows close behind them, his tail whipping back and forth. He chuckles.

Abysus raises his two fingers, and he launches a blast that nobody can see. It would head for Android 17 and it slams into him, resulting in a massive explosion that sends all of the fighters back.

* * *

_**To Be Continued in Chapter Twenty**_

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter of Dragon Ball Super: After Broly! I made sure to include a lot of action and some drama in this chapter. The final battle begins now! How do you think it will end?**_

_**I will see you soon!**_

_**~ Scruffy**_


	22. Chapter 20 - The Holy Interceding

_**Previously on Dragon Ball Super: After Broly**_

* * *

Electricity shoots in all directions, the fighters forced to dodge some of them. The temperature seems to get hotter, and the wind picks up. Clouds appear above them and cover the sun.

Out of the pillars of light, two figures walk forward, and their powers would be insurmountable. It would be Abysus and the Grand Priestess. Abysus smirks and walks forward toward the fighters.

For the first time, they would all be able to see his true appearance. He'd have long, black hair, an outfit similar to Zeno's, but it'd be gray-black and the Omni symbols on his chest would be glowing red.

He'd have red irises and a ring at the back of his neck, similar to Daishinkan's. "_Well, well, well... If it isn't my favorite two mortals: Son Goku and Vegeta..._"

Frieza, who'd been converted to evil, follows close behind them, his tail whipping back and forth. He chuckles.

Abysus raises his two fingers, and he launches a blast that nobody can see. It would head for Android 17 and it slams into him, resulting in a massive explosion that sends all of the fighters back.

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty**_

* * *

Android 17 is sent flying back, his clothes torn. He falls to the ground, barely clinging onto life. He coughs and looks up at Abysus. "_D... Damn you..._"

Abysus smirks, and he picks him up by the arm. "_Thanks to you, we were resurrected by the Super Dragon Balls. I will have mercy on you as gratitude. You won't live long enough to see your friends die._"

Goku yells, launching toward him. He slams a punch onto Abysus's face, and he skids a little bit. He turns toward Goku, then slams a punch into his gut, causing him to cough blood.

Goku is sent flying back, forced out of his new form. Abysus creates a Ki blade and points it at Android 17's chest. "_Farewell..._"

He shoves it right at him, but Android 18 pushes him out of the way and takes it for him, shocking everyone.

Android 17's eyes twitch as he sees his sister be shoved through the chest with Abysus's Ki blade. "_E-Eighteen! Why? Why sacrifice yourself for me?_"

Android 18 coughs and turns toward her brother, managing a smile. "_T... Tell Krillin and Marron I'm sorry. I couldn't just... let you die._"

She raises her hand, putting all of her remaining energy into Android 17 to keep him alive. Abysus pulls the Ki blade out of her chest, and she falls to the ground, dead.

Goku grunts, clenching his fists. "_They're all dying... I can't let it happen... Whis... Beerus... Father... Eighteen..._"

Daisaishi, the Grand Priestess, walks forward, laughing. "_Well done, Abysus... Our next target, however, is the angels and the rest of the gods. Then, we will kill my husband, Daishinkan._"

She takes off her hood and she'd look similar to Daishinkan. She'd have a ring on the back of her neck, and she'd have a dark version of Daishinkan's clothing. "_We meet once again, my children..._"

All of the angels would be nervous and raise their staffs, prepared to fight the Grand Priestess. However, they wouldn't need to.

Goku and Vegeta yell, entering Primal Instinct. The two launch at Abysus, continuing to barrage him. Abysus would show a little difficulty, but not much to make him not hold back.

He spins around, kicking them and sending them flying. Goku gets up and raises his hands, a giant ring appearing in the sky. "_OMNI-SPARK!_" Energy from the surrounding universes goes into it.

A GIGANTIC beam shoots from the ring, slamming into Abysus. He raises his arms to block it, and there'd be a huge explosion going into the Earth. When the smoke fades, Abysus stands there, not a single scratch on him.

"_What a pitiful attempt to kill me,_" he says. "_That only tickled..._" He zooms forward at speeds nobody but the Grand Priestess can see. He knees Goku in the chest, cracking his ribs. "_AGHHH!_"

He then uppercuts Goku, sending him up to the air. Abysus then follows it with a huge energy beam that consumes Goku and sends him into the distance. Abysus turns toward the rest of the fighters.

The Grand Priestess raises her staff a bunch more evil Omni Guards land on the ground around the fighters, surrounding them. They had to fight one before, but they cannot beat this many.

Vegeta turns toward the two evil leaders. "_Why are you doing this?!_"

Abysus lets out a laugh as if this is a stupid question. "_That's none of your concern, mortal. We have come for our revenge on the gods. After Daishinkan is dead, we will kill the Omni King as well._"

Vados squints at them, and slams her staff on the ground, a bright light causing the battlefield to glow. All of the angels around her gain an Ultra Instinct aura. "_I'm afraid we will not allow you to do that, Abysus._"

All of the remaining angels zoom forward past the evil guards in an instant toward Abysus. All of them launch a combined melee attack that sends Abysus flying. "_TCH!_"

He crashes into a mountain, then launches forward, a glowing red trail following him. "_You THINK that is enough to KILL me?!_"

His eyes pulsate, and all of the angels are knocked back in different directions into the ground. Abysus then launches a barrage of energy blasts at them, knocking them back some more.

He then raises his hands, a gigantic dark energy sphere forming above him. He roars, launching it toward the fighters. Goku leaps toward the bomb, entering Primal Instinct again.

He presses his hands against the energy sphere to keep it away from his friends, grunting. "_HAAAAAAAAAAAA!_"

He'd start to lose against the sphere, grunting. He yells, using all of his strength to keep it back. "_KAIOKEN!_" A red aura flares up around him, severely straining his body. "_GRRRRR!_"

He skids back, the ground breaking under him. His body starts to fail him, and he starts to be consumed by the energy blast. "_UWAAAAAAAGHH!_"

Goku would feel hopeless, and prepare for the explosion, but... it wouldn't happen. He opens his eyes and looks up to see a bright light above. His eyes widen, and he'd feel a familiar Ki.

Elite Omni Guards come down from the light and not bad ones. These would be the ones that protect the gods. They get into their fighting stances, pushing back the evil guards.

"_N-No way,_" Gohan says, looking up as well. "_Is that...?_"

The Grand Priest, Daishinkan, levitates down toward the ground, looking toward Abysus and his wife. "_So, you are the ones causing this trouble._"

Sweat goes down the side of Piccolo's face. "_That's... the Grand Priest!_"

"_Why is Daishinkan here?_" Vegeta asks, his jaw dropped. "_On Earth?!_"

Goten and Trunks would be in awe of the divine Ki radiating off of Daishinkan. "_COOL!_"

Daishinkan stops glowing and walks forward, the good and bad Omni Guards moving away from him. "_Daisaishi, my wife... I knew that someday I would have to face you again._"

"_So, that is his wife,_" Goku says. "_Their levels of power are close to one another._"

Daishinkan raises his hands and three bolts of lightning hit the ground behind him. Shin, the Supreme Kai, Sirus, and Whis had been brought back to Earth. Sirus looks around, then turns toward Abysus, growling.

"_YOU BASTARD!_" Sirus roars, his feet glowing. He'd still be fused with Beerus. He launches toward Abysus at full speed. "_I HAVE FUSED WITH MY COUNTERPART, AND NOW YOU WILL SUFFER!_"

Abysus steps forward, but the Grand Priestess raises her arm. "_I'll handle this, Abysus._"

Sirus yells, swinging a full-force punch at Daisaishi. She raises her finger, stopping it. Sirus's eyes widen. "_I-Impossible!_"

All of the other evil gods of destruction attack Daisaishi as well, but her eyes pulse, freezing them. "_That was a big mistake..._" She swings her staff, and all of them are vaporized except for Sirus, due to him being the strongest out of the bunch.

He is sent flying toward the fighters, and Daishinkan stops him with his staff. He taps him, and Sirus and Beerus are separated, the evil Potara earrings breaking.

Beerus gets up from the ground, panting. "_Tch... Whis!_" Whis goes over to him and heals him fully.

Sweat goes down the side of Sirus's face, and he tries to escape. Goku rushes over and grabs him by the tail, throwing him upward. "_DAMN IT ALL!_"

"_THIS IS TO END YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!_" Goku roars, launching a Kamehameha at him. Sirus yells, and he is immediately consumed by the attack. He is vaporized, and there'd be nothing left of the evil god.

Daishinkan raises his hand and all of the evil guards charge him, yelling. They all launch a combined attack, but Daishinkan punches it away, sending it into outer space.

The ring at the back of his head glows, and he raises his hands. "_Omni-Cancellation._" All of the evil Omni guards yell as they are disintegrated into dust. All of the fighters would be shocked at the power of the Grand Priest.

Abysus and the Grand Priestess stare at the Grand Priest in silence, then Abysus begins to walk forward toward him. "_At last... Daishinkan... I have waited a billion years for this moment to come. Now, you will die._"

_**Music: Two Steps From Hell - Temple of Damnation**_

He roars, launching toward the Grand Priest. He begins to barrage him with punches that not even the angels can see. Grand Priest dodges all of them, then chops Abysus on the side, sending him flying. "_UWAAGHH!_"

Abysus crashes through a rock, then skids. "_Tch... It seems I have underestimated you, Daishinkan. I will not make that same mistake AGAIN!_" He launches forward, bringing back his fist.

He roars, it being covered in dark energy. He slams it toward the Grand Priest, who blocks it, skidding back. "_You've improved, Abysus. However, I am holding back._"

Instantaneously, he zooms forward, slamming his palms against Abysus, each one sending him stumbling back. He then finishes it with a right hook, sending him tumbling back once again.

"_Amazing,_" Goku thinks. "_To think, I wanted to fight the Grand Priest at one point. He'd completely destroy me in a fight. I need to get stronger..._"

The Grand Priestess watches the battle going on, smirking. Whis rushes over to the fighters. "_While my father is fending them off, I am going to teach you a secret technique even stronger than Potara and Metamoran, as a trump card._"

Vegeta turns toward Whis, his eyes widening. "_A new fusion technique? How does it work?_"

Whis smiles. "_It's similar to the Metamoran Fusion Dance, but it is... a 5-way fusion._"

All of the fighters would be in shock, but Whis continues. "_My mother has one dark Potara earring on her ear. My guess is that they will fuse into one being, even stronger than my father._"

He turns toward Piccolo. "_Piccolo, if this fusion happens, you will need to fuse with four others, and we will have to rely on your Forced Spirit Fission technique to win._"

Piccolo nods. "_Sounds like a plan. Let's hope it doesn't come to that, though._"

Whis turns toward the other fighters, thinking for a moment. "_The warriors involved in the 5-way fusion will be Goku, Vegeta, Broly, Piccolo, and Gohan. Should you fuse, you could become a warrior of extraordinary power._"

"_Why didn't five angels do the technique?_" Gohan asks. Whis laughs. "_Unfortunately, angels are not allowed to fuse. That could cause disruptions in the balance of the multiverse._"

Daishinkan and Abysus go back and forth, clashing rapidly. Fortunately, the Grand Priest would have the upper hand against Abysus. He continues to barrage him, then he sends him flying back again.

He presses his hands together, a bright glow emitting from him. His eyes glow, and a twister of energy forms around him. A galaxy forms around the Earth, shocking everybody.

The entire galaxy that was formed them goes into Daishinkan's fist, and it glows different colors. He compresses the power so much, the space-time continuum waves around him.

"_Omni-Strike!_" He swings a punch, and this is when things go bad for the Earth. The planet starts to crumble to pieces as it travels across the air. It slams into Abysus, creating a shock wave so powerful, it destroys all of the planets in the Solar System except for Earth.

Abysus coughs out a lot of blood, being sent across the galaxy. Daishinkan follows him, continuing to strike him with his palms, increasing his velocity. "Nebula Shaft!"

Daishinkan launches a gigantic bolt of purple lightning that slams into Abysus, disintegrating his arm. "_TAGH!_"

He roars in a rage, entering full power. He grabs Daishinkan and he flies toward the Earth, slamming into it, nearly splitting it in half. He begins to punch Daishinkan on the face. "_HA! HA! HEAH!_"

Daishinkan catches his last punch, then slams him on the ground with full force, sending chunks of the landscape upward. He then rips off his arm, tossing it aside. He summons his staff, raising it above Abysus.

"_Your time has come, Aby-_" Daishinkan is hit by a blast, being sent through a mountain, surprising the fighters. They all look to see the Grand Priestess with her staff raised. "_Woops, my hand slipped._"

She turns toward Frieza. "Kill the mortals." Frieza laughs, and he roars, his appearance changing. He roars, as his eyes glow brighter red. A pillar of energy shoots from him, as his golden aura turns red.

He turns into his Golden Form, then enters his Fourth Transformation, combining the two. Red electricity shoots around him, and his form turns a little darker. Frieza has entered his full power.

Goku's eyes widen. "_Woah, is that Frieza's new transformation? This power is insane!_"

"_I'll handle this,_" Vegeta says, walking forward. He powers down from Primal Instinct to Super Saiyan Blue Four. He gets into his stance, just as Frieza swings a punch. He blocks it, skidding back. "_Tch!_"

He and Frieza begin to go back and forth, clashing rapidly. They vanish rapidly, clashing punches and kicks. While that is happening, Daishinkan gets up from the rubble and brushes the dirt off of his outfit.

Abysus gets up, and his body somehow regenerates itself. "_I must say, you're a lot stronger than I remember, Daishinkan. You should get serious, don't you think?_"

"_I believe you are right,_" the Grand Priest replies. A bright aura shoots up around him, and he vanishes in front of Abysus, placing a hand on his chest. "_Omni-Push!_"

Immediately, Abysus is sent crashing through the Sun, then shoots so far, that he is launched into Sagittarius A, the black hole in the center of the galaxy.

"_K... Killed in an instant,_" Vegeta says, in awe. Daishinkan turns toward Daisaishi, his wife. She wouldn't even seem phased. "_Your companion is dead, and your plan has failed. It's time I take you down, Grand Priestess._"

The Grand Priestess smirks, getting into a stance. "_I have waited too long to kill you, husband. Let's begin._"

The two zoom toward each other at speeds that far exceed the speed of light. In an instant, they clash, and an explosion even bigger than the Tsar Bomba happens, sending all of the fighters flying, and the landscape gets destroyed even more.

The two gods clash rapidly, breaking through multiple layers of reality. Wind blows the fighters, and they struggle to keep themselves from being sent flying. Vegeta grunts, raising his arms to block the battle. "_God damn... I can't even see their speed... This battle is intense!_"

The two grand angels shoot across the atmosphere, their auras clashing. Clouds are blown apart, and they go back and forth, clashing their staffs.

"_Whis,_" Piccolo says, "_how would we be able to successfully pull off a 5-way fusion? All of us are different in power._" Whis turns toward him, chuckling again. "_Piccolo, with this technique, it doesn't matter how strong you are. You just need five people to pull it off. The only downside is that the fusion lasts even shorter than the Fusion Dance or Potara._"

Daisaishi shoots above Daishinkan, kicking him to the ground with full force. He crashes into it, sending MASSIVE chunks of rock flying everywhere. He shoots off from the rubble, the two clashing a punch.

The Grand Priestess begins to overpower his husband, driving him back. She barrages him rapidly, sending him back. "_Gch!_"

She yells and raises her arm. She chops him to the ground with full force, and he crashes through the Earth, ending up on the other side. They continue to shoot around the globe, clashing rapidly.

"_This is bad!_" Goku says, sweat going down the side of his face. "_They aren't even fused, and the Grand Priest is losing!_"

Vados turns toward him, smiling. "_Do you think that is all my father has to offer? He hasn't gone full power, yet._"

* * *

Vegeta and Frieza yell, still clashing. Frieza would be getting the upper hand while fighting him. He'd be barraging Vegeta mercilessly, then kicks him, sending him flying. He follows it with a death saucer, launching it toward the Saiyan.

Vegeta growls, and he launches upward, dodging the saucer. He launches toward Frieza, bringing back his fist. He roars, entering Super Saiyan Blue Four Evolution. He slams it onto Frieza's face, sending him flying back. "_AGH!_"

Frieza struggles to get up, and Vegeta spreads his arms, roaring. "_FINAL... FLASH!_" He launches a massive yellow blast that slams into Frieza and sends him flying into a mountain, causing it to explode.

Vegeta looks just in time to see Frieza's death saucer coming toward him. He catches it with his bare hand, and launches it full speed toward Frieza, cutting off his arm. "_AGHHH! My own attack... Not again!_"

Vegeta launches forward, entering Primal Instinct. He slams Frieza's head on the ground, his hand glowing. "_Tch... I can't believe I have to do this crap, but... Omni-Purification!_"

His hand pulsates, but... nothing happens. Vegeta's eyes open when he realizes what is really going on. "_You... bastard... DID YOU JOIN THEM?!_"

Frieza laughs. "Ohohoho! That is correct, Vegeta. They did not need to convert me, because I am already evil, as you may have guessed."

Vegeta brings back his leg, kicking Frieza and sending him flying through massive rocks. I'll deal with you later!" He flies off toward the main battle.

_**Music: Inferia by Eternal Eclipse (feat. Merethe Soltvedt) [Start at 1:18]**_

Daishinkan clenches his fists, and a bright light shoots from him. He'd enter a state of Angelic Ki only the angels would know about. Goku gasps, sweat going down his face. "_That power... It's like a more mastered state of Angelic Ki, it's far more energetic, and... It's a different power._"

"_Only the Grand Priest is able to use this technique,_" Whis says. "_It requires a pure heart, which the evil gods do not have. It's a state similar to Primal Instinct, but without the Super Saiyan Ki. It's the next level, one day you might be able to learn it._"

"_So this is what we have to strive for,_" Vegeta says. He smirks, cracking his knuckles. "_I'll unlock it..._"

The Grand Priestess would be in complete shock, then clenches her fists. "_Tch... damn you...!_"

In an instant, faster than anyone can see, Daishinkan would have kicked the Grand Priestess back, causing her to cough up a lot of blood. She is sent back, crashing into a rock.

Abysus lands back on Earth, panting heavily. "_I survived..._" He vanishes next to the injured Daisaishi. "Grand Priestess, we must do it, now!"

The Grand Priestess nods, and Abysus takes out a Potara earring, putting it on. "_Let's finish this, together._"

A bright light consumes them, lighting up the entire multiverse.

* * *

_**To Be Continued in Chapter Twenty-One**_

* * *

_**The battle is about to reach its climax! This is only the first major arc of the FanFiction. I plan to keep it going for as long as possible.**_

_**I will see you soon in the next chapter! Bye!**_

_**~ Scruffy**_


	23. Chapter 21 - The Grand Climax

Previously on Dragon Ball Super: After Broly

* * *

Daishinkan clenches his fists, and a bright light shoots from him. He'd enter a state of Angelic Ki only the angels would know about. Goku gasps, sweat going down his face. "That power... It's like a more mastered state of Angelic Ki, it's far more energetic, and... It's a different power."

"Only the Grand Priest is able to use this technique," Whis says. "It requires a pure heart, which the evil gods do not have. It's a state similar to Primal Instinct, but without the Super Saiyan Ki. It's the next level, one day you might be able to learn it."

"So this is what we have to strive for," Vegeta says. He smirks, cracking his knuckles. "I'll unlock it..."

The Grand Priestess would be in complete shock, then clenches her fists. "Tch... damn you...!"

In an instant, faster than anyone can see, Daishinkan would have kicked the Grand Priestess back, causing her to cough up a lot of blood. She is sent back, crashing into a rock.

Abysus lands back on Earth, panting heavily. "I survived..." He vanishes next to the injured Daisaishi. "Grand Priestess, we must do it, now!"

The Grand Priestess nods, and Abysus takes out a Potara earring, putting it on. "Let's finish this, together."

A bright light consumes them, lighting up the entire multiverse.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

* * *

The universe is wrapped in white and dark flashes as pillars of pure energy explode from the Earth. The multiverse trembles beneath massive collisions of energy that move towards one spot.

The cause of this is a horrific sight for any. Before anybody can react, the two figures become one.

The wind becomes wild and electricity dances around the land as the figure is born. All who stand before it remain in a state of awe, fear, and regret. The figure solidifies its shape and becomes one.

Its energy is massive. Untoppable. Unstoppable. None can hold even a candle to it. Then, with a bright flash, everything returns to normal. Daishinkan can only stare in silence. The figure only looks away without care.

The voice that emerges is angelic and powerful. "My name... is Abysia, not that it will matter," he says as he turns, his eyes narrowed. Clouds of energy form around them both. "As this... is the end for you."

Jiren, Frieza, Broly, and a couple of others fly to the fight, Jiren having been converted back to the good side.

Whis would have been teaching the five fighters the technique while the entire fight had been going down. They'd start to understand the dance.

Suddenly, the two gods zoom forward, clashing elbows. They begin to go back and forth in hand-to-hand combat. Each impact causing shock waves to travel across the multiverse.

* * *

The power would be so great, that even the Zenos would notice and be confused by the disruption. They'd be playing a game together.

"What's that? Should we go check?" Zeno asks his counterpart.

The two then look at each other for a moment, then smile. "Nah." They continue to play their game.

* * *

The two gods continue to clash, but Abysia would clearly have the upper hand. He brings back his fist, and slams it onto the Grand Priest's face, sending him flying. "Nngh!"

He crashes onto the ground, then immediately gets back up. He runs forward, then launches toward him, the fight continuing. The ground shatters, and the Earth would continue to crumble under their feet.

"Gck... This is a battle of the highest level of gods," Gohan says. "This is insane... I can't even see them."

Abysia continues to barrage Daishinkan mercilessly, being too fast for even him to dodge. "THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!" He slams his fist into his gut, causing him to cough up blood. "AGHH!"

He then kicks him multiple times, then continues to slam punches into his gut, further injuring him. He roars, mauling him to the ground. "DIE!"

Daishinkan falls to his knees, panting. Whis tries to rush over to help him, but Daishinkan raises his hand. "Stand back... I still have one more technique left to show..."

He turns toward the fighters. "I apologize for what you are about to witness." He hands, putting them in a position similar to Tien's Ki-Ko-Ho. He begins to shine so brightly, he outshines the Sun. All of the fighters are forced to look away.

Daishinkan closes his eyes. "I am the attendant of the Omni King. I will not allow you to lay a finger on him." Endless energy gathers into his fist, and all of the universes start to grow darker.

Goku gasps, his eyes wide. "Just how much energy is he gathering from the multiverse? He's taking so much!"

Daishinkan's robes begin to levitate, and his eyes glow. A miniature universe forms around him, and galaxies orbit around him. "It's time to end this right now! ALMIGHTY CREATION RAY!"

He swings his fist, and there'd be silence. Suddenly, a beam that has the energy of 18 universes launches out. It would be multi-colored. It'd hold the power of every planet, every star, every nebula, every black hole, every galaxy... It would be a beam never before seen by mortals.

A very concentrated bright beam shoots out of his fist, and it slams into Abysia, causing him to cough up blood. "GUCK... GAHHHHH!"

Just before an explosion happens, all of the angels, the Omni-guards, and Daishinkan create a barrier around everybody. The explosion is SO massive, that it first destroys the Earth, then the Solar System, then ten percent of all galaxies in the universe.

When the light fades, there'd be a huge tear in reality, and inside would be a glowing void similar to what Goku saw when he went to bring Future Zeno to his timeline.

Daishinkan pants heavily, and he goes back to his base form, the ring around the back of his neck disappearing. "That's going to take a while to regenerate... I was able to defeat the fusion..."

Goku lets out a sigh of relief. "We won, and..." His shoulders slump. "Everything is destroyed..."

Suddenly, there'd be a dark red light that blinds all of them for a moment. When they can see again, they see Abysia, half of his torso gone. He pants heavily, as he is regenerating. "That almost killed me, you bastard!"

"I-IMPOSSIBLE!" Vegeta yells. "There's no way he could've survived an attack of that size!"

Abysia roars, and he vanishes in front of Daishinkan, slamming him on the face with a punch. His nose breaks, as he is launched across the universe, yelling.

Vegeta would clench his fists, entering Primal Instinct. "Damn you... You bastard!" The universe's current state reminds him of his nightmare, and his aura pulsates, and he grunts in rage.

Abysia laughs, and raises his finger, looking toward Trunks. "Let's start with you, child." Immediately, a Ki beam pierces through Trunks's heart, and he instantly dies. "That's another one down. Oh, boo hoo!"

The fact that his own son had died, and him thinking about his nightmare makes Vegeta snap. He roars, electricity being sent everywhere. He'd be even angrier than Goku was.

He enters a new state of Primal Instinct, now being on the same level as Goku. "You piece of shit... You will die at the hands of me!"

Vegeta launches forward at full speed, slamming a punch onto Abysia's face. However, it doesn't even do anything to phase him. "What a puny attack." He raises his fingers and flicks him back, and blood shoots out of Vegeta. "GAHHH!"

Goku transforms and manages to catch him, grunting. "Vegeta, it's now or never. If we don't fuse, we won't be able to bring everyone who has died back, including Bulma and Trunks!"

All of the angels and Omni guards launch forward toward Abysia, beginning to fight him. Whis gets into a stance, turning toward the fighters. "We will distract him while you do the fusion. Do it now!"

His aura flares up, and he joins his comrades in battle. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Broly, and Piccolo get in a circle. They then begin to perform a different dance from the Fusion Dance, and they all get drawn toward one another.

They connect, and a massive supernova burst from them, lighting up the multiverse. Their radiance is astounding beyond compare. Their size and mere power alone top at half the size of a skyscraper.

Their aura is magnificent and their power is extraordinary. "We are the birth of a Fusion beyond any other. We are five souls connected as once, born with a single purpose."

The figure turns to face Abysia, who only smirks. "And your purpose is to DIE!" He shouts and rushes at the beast of a man, only for the fusion to raise his hand and charge a powerful blast. "It's time to eradicate you!"

They fire the blast off with such power and force it can be felt across the known multiverse. Abysia can't even react to the impact, as it explodes, wrapping him in a blinding light.

When the light dims, Abysia is damaged, holding his chest. "Tch... A mortal should not have this kind of power! What kind of bullshit is this?!"

The fusion launches forward, and slams a punch into Abysia's gut, causing him to cough up blood. "GACK... What the?! That's-... That's impossible!"

They then vanish and uppercut him, sending him across the universe. Abysia is knocked around the universe, shocked. "How can this be?! Not even a 5-way mortal fusion should be able to phase me!"

The fusion then kicks him away. He puts two fingers to his head, then spreads them out. "SPECIAL FINAL MASENKAMEHAMEHA!" He launches a giant piercing beam that sends Abysia flying even further.

He then vanishes behind Abysia, kicking him up, injuring him. "OMNI-SPARK... TIMES 100!" Hundreds of rings appear above Abysaisus, each of them slamming him with giant beams.

Abysia roars, launching forward. He begins to barrage the fusion, sending him flying. He then follows it with a large beam that consumes them and sends then into a nearby galaxy.

The fusion shoots forward, bringing back his fist, it starts to glow. "FINAL SHINE DRAGON FIST!" He launches his ultimate attack, and it consumes Abysia, injuring him even further. "UGAHH!"

The warrior gets into a stance, then launches toward at Abysia at full speed, barraging him mercilessly. Abysia tries to blast him, but the fusion pushes his arm away. He then kicks Abysia on the face, sending him stumbling back.

The fusion roars, elbowing him in the gut, then kicking his knee. He flies up and launches a barrage of Ki blasts, Abysia forced to block them. "Dammit!"

He pulsates, a shock wave canceling out the remaining Ki blasts. He launches up toward the fusion, swinging a punch at him. He dodges it, grabs Abysia by the arm, and throws him.

The two continue to clash rapidly, shooting across the universe. They go back and forth, each punch and kick rattling the space-time continuum. The warrior covers his fist in energy and slams it into Abysia with full force, sending him flying back.

Abysia shouts, and he raises his hands, charing his most powerful attack. Electricity shoots across the universes, and he launches a giant beam. "DIE!"

The 5-way fusion roars, launching a Final Kamehameha that clashes with his, the two going back and forth. The warrior grunts, then yells, putting all of his power into the attack. It crashes through Abysia's beam, sending him flying back.

"It's time to end this!" The fusion launches full speed toward Abysia, slamming a kick into his gut, then... their fusion splits apart.

Of course, it isn't the warrior. He'd have used Forced Spirit Fission to split Abysus and the Grand Priestess apart, and their Potara earrings shatter, shocking them.

The fusion splits as well, and they are all left in the vast emptiness of space. Just at that moment, Daishinkan vanishes next to them and gives them a barrier, allowing them to breathe.

Abysus groans, holding his gut. "Unbelievable... My plan was perfect..." Daisaishi flickers, and all of the evil gods and dark angels separate from her, all of them fading away.

"The dark gods I have created failed," Abysus says, clenching his fists. "Tch... WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT IS THIS?! Guh... I-Impossible..."

Everybody is exhausted, and all of the angels give their remaining energy to Daishinkan, replenishing him a little. He walks forward and raises his hands, creating a glowing cage around his wife and Abysus.

"It is time for you to explain the truth!" Daishinkan says. "Otherwise, you will be erased."

Abysus chuckles weakly. "We will be erased, anyway, Daishinkan... What if Zeno were to find out about this entire event...? Who says he wouldn't erase everything...?"

Daishinkan squints and raises his arms and Abysus roars in pain, his soul literally being tugged from his body before it goes back in. He pants heavily. "Hmph... I didn't know you had it in you, Daishinkan... Even if I die, who's to stop me from coming back? Hell isn't going to stop me..."

"Wait-" Goku interrupts, "I thought he was a god-"

"That's why you are going to be imprisoned for eternity," Daishinkan replies, ignoring Goku. Daisaishi turns toward her husband, glaring at him. "You are a fool, Daishinkan. If it weren't for me, the multiverse would be worse off!"

Daishinkan turns away from her. "You are right, at least back then. You used to be different, but you have changed, Grand Priesta. Stop hiding your true name. You will never heal, and you will never regain your strength. You will never be able to leave. Now, we want answers."

"Kiss my ass," Abysus says, and Daishinkan closes his eyes, sighing. He walks over to the two and places a hand on their head, a bright light consuming them. The Grand Priest reads their minds completely.

After a few minutes, he stops, walking away from the cages. "Come forth, my children." All of the angels walk forward, bowing before their father. Daishinkan raises his hand, his staff materializing in his hands.

A bright glow consumes part of the multiverse, and all of the angels use their energies. Suddenly, the damages done to the multiverse would be restored. Galaxies and star systems reform.

In front of them, all of the remaining Gods of Destruction materialize in front of them, bowing down. The balance of the multiverse would stabilize, and things would start to return to normal.

Before Whis takes the fighters back to Earth, Daishinkan goes over to them. "Wait."

All of the fighters turn toward a smiling Daishinkan. "Thanks to you, our trust in mortals is returning. You will be rewarded for your contribution." His smile fades, and he raises his hand.

A glow appears in front of him, and Omesus is teleported. He immediately looks around frantically, then toward the Grand Priest. "You... Do you think you can get rid of us forever, Daishinkan?"

Daishinkan raises his hand, and Omesus claws at his throat, being choked. "Gck... Cagh..." Daishinkan lets go, and Omesus pants. "You bastard! We mortals will return, and we will be back stronger than ever! Kill me, and two more will take my place."

Daishinkan smiles. "You have mortals, but we have mortals and gods. I also believe a certain other god is coming back." He winks at Vegeta.

Omesus laughs and places a hand on the barrier below him, a green symbol appearing under him. "I knew who the evil gods were all along... The war will be reignited, but this time, far greater... It doesn't matter who you trust, Daishinkan. Eventually, your bad decisions will come to bite you on the ass."

He flickers, and teleports away, leaving all of the fighters alone. Daishinkan closes his eyes, and he and every other angel teleports away, except for Whis.

Daishinkan awards them a wish from the Super Dragon Balls. Before they can wish everybody who died by the evil gods back, Goku gets a telepathic message from King Kai.

"Hey, Goku," King Kai says, "you have somebody who wishes to speak with you. It's your father."

Goku's eyes widen at the mention of Bardock. "Dad...? He went down Snakeway?"

Bardock places a hand on King Kai's shoulder and closes his eyes. "Kakarot, thank you for giving me the chance to meet you again. I have always dreamed of seeing you again. I am finally able to spend my time with your mother, Gine."

Goku trembles slightly. "My mother... What's she like?"

Bardock laughs at his question. "Oh, you are very much like your mother, Kakarot. I have regretted not respecting her more than I did with my time on Planet Vegeta."

Goku stares at the ground in silence, then is about to say something, but Bardock cuts him off. "Kakarot, I do not want to return to life. Now that I was able to see you and the Saiyans still alive, I feel no reason to any longer. I want to spend the rest of my time with Gine. I've become old since living on Yardrat. I am proud of you, son. We will one day meet again."

Goku turns toward Daishinkan, nodding. "I want you to bring everybody back who died, except for my dad."

Daishinkan looks up to Super Shenron and speaks in the language of the gods. "GnirB kcab lla fo eht tneconni sevil ohw evah deid yb eht live sdog, tpecxe rof s'ukoG rehtaf."

Super Shenron's eyes glow red, and he flies upward, a glowing trail following him. On Earth, the fighters who would have died get brought back. Android 18 and Trunks get up from the ground, confused.

Soon after, they all return to their respective places. Vegeta would give Frieza a good beating before Goku convinces him to let him go. Frieza escapes, enraged, and flies off to get into a ship and go build his empire again for the third time.

Broly, Cheelai, and Lemo would go to live on Earth with the others, finding it a more suitable place to live than Vampa. Cheelai and Lemo would finally warm up to Goku and the others.

Goku and Jiren shake hands. Goku smiles up at him, nodding. "It's been fun, Jiren. If you need any help, just let us know."

"Hmph," Jiren smirks, closing his eyes. "I will train and surpass you once again, Son Goku. We will have a rematch soon."

"Sounds fun," Goku agrees, and Jiren is taken away back to his universe by Belmod and Marcarita. Vegeta walks over next to Goku, watching and the two of them look at the sunny blue sky. "Kakarot, our training is far from over. Whatever state Daishinkan used, I will obtain."

Goku laughs. "You'd have to become as strong as the Grand Priest to do that, and that is no easy task, Vegeta, if not impossible."

Vegeta raises his fists, his veins becoming visible on his forehead. "Grrr... Gch... Kakarot, we are Saiyans! The Super Saiyan form was considered a legend back then, and now we are leagues above that."

Goku smiles. "Yeah, you're right. Wanna go train and perfect Primal Instinct?"

Vegeta nods, and just as they are about to leave, Whis comes over. "Oh, I am so proud of you two! You have finally gotten close to my level! I never would've thought you two could reach that level of power."

Goku chuckles, scratching the back of his head. "Maybe we can train and even surpass you, Whis!"

Whis smiles and wags his finger. "Don't underestimate an angel, Goku. It's going to take a while for you to surpass the strongest of us."

"We'll see about that," Vegeta replies.

Goku turns toward Vegeta. "Daishinkan just… left without telling us anything about the evil gods. What do you think they are hiding?"

Vegeta shakes his head. "I don't know, but I have a feeling it is big."

Goku nods and the two fly off toward the distance, Whis watching him. Beerus walks over, yawning. "Those two Saiyans are unbelievable. They went beyond my level in quite a short period of time. They have limitless potential."

He turns toward his mentor. "Let's hope they don't end up like 'those' mortals..."

Whis laughs, almost forcefully. "I don't believe so, my lord. Anyway, let's go to Bulma's and get some food." The two gods walk off. The evil gods would have been defeated by mortals and gods working together.

THE ABYSUS ARC HAS CONCLUDED

* * *

To Be Continued in Chapter Twenty-Two

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter of Dragon Ball Super: After Broly! Credits to RoseAuthor98 for giving me advice and even enhancing some text in this chapter. Their improvements are shown when Abysus and the Grand Priestess is born, and when the 5-way fusion takes place. Thanks to them!

I also have slightly adjusted my formatting and tried something different. I no longer put the dialogue in italics. Let me know what you think about it!

I will see you soon!

~ Scruffy


	24. Chapter 22 - The Connection

_**Previously on Dragon Ball Super: After Broly**_

* * *

Goku chuckles, scratching the back of his head. "Maybe we can train and even surpass you, Whis!"

Whis smiles and wags his finger. "Don't underestimate an angel, Goku. It's going to take a while for you to surpass the strongest of us."

"We'll see about that," Vegeta replies.

Goku turns toward Vegeta. "Daishinkan just… left without telling us anything about the evil gods. What do you think they are hiding?"

Vegeta shakes his head. "I don't know, but I have a feeling it is big."

Goku nods and the two fly off toward the distance, Whis watching him. Beerus walks over, yawning. "Those two Saiyans are unbelievable. They went beyond my level in quite a short period of time. They have limitless potential."

He turns toward his mentor. "Let's hope they don't end up like 'those' mortals..."

Whis laughs, almost forcefully. "I don't believe so, my lord. Anyway, let's go to Bulma's and get some food." The two gods walk off. The evil gods would have been defeated by mortals and gods working together.

* * *

_**After the Abysus arc, our heroes would continue to train in order to get even stronger than they were. The story only continues from here on out.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Two**_

* * *

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Broly, and Piccolo clash back and forth rapidly, the ground breaking under them. It would have been two months ever since the battle against Abysus, and the defeat of the evil gods.

The fighters would be in their base forms, going back and forth. Electricity strikes the ground around them, lighting up the area. The four would have been training every day for two months.

They all get sent back opposite directions, and Goku turns toward Broly. "Broly, we need to find a better power for you to use. God Ki is too much for you to handle, and you aren't able to maintain it for long periods of time."

Broly nods, looking a little disappointed. "I understand. I've been training alone for a little bit, and I figured out something about my legendary power." He looks up at the other three. "It never stops growing."

Piccolo's eyes widen. "That makes sense... Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan, only seen once every thousand years. When Gogeta was fighting him for the first time, his power wouldn't stop growing. If they had ended the battle later, he might've become even stronger than Gogeta."

Broly looks down at the ground. Goku knows that Broly was never fully into fighting, but he does want to protect everything. Goku walks over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Broly, I'll help you get stronger, so you can protect Cheelai and Lemo, and everything else."

Broly smiles, nodding. Gohan smirks, turning toward Broly. "Broly, power up into your full power."

Goku leaps back, and Broly nods. He raises his arms, before roaring and pulling them back. A bright green light surrounds him, a powerful pillar of energy shooting from him. "URRAAAGHH!"

His hair flashes green and a glowing aura forms around him. His muscles bulk up, and he would have entered the Legendary Super Saiyan. He gets into a stance. "Let's do this."

Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo all roar, a bright blue aura cracking the ground and sending wind everywhere. The three Saiyans enter Super Saiyan Blue, and a bright aura flares up around Piccolo. They get into their stances as well.

Broly roars, signaling the beginning of the battle. He launches forward, and Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Piccolo launch forward, maneuvering around Broly, who swings a punch. The force of the punch is so powerful, it destroys a mountain in front of him.

All of the warriors get above Broly, charging an attack. Goku charges a Kamehameha, Vegeta charges a Galick Gun, Gohan charges a Masenko, and Piccolo charges a Special Beam Cannon. Together, the four of them launch a combined attack toward Broly.

Broly roars, slamming his fist into the blast. It gets launched off into the distance, creating a massive explosion. He launches a barrage of Ki blasts at the four, forcing them to block it.

He then follows it with an Eraser Cannon that sends the four flying back. He raises his hands, creating a giant energy sphere. He launches it toward the fighters, and it would gravitationally attract large chunks of rock toward it.

All of the fighters launch a combined blast at the sphere, but it would immediately overpower their blasts, growing closer and closer to the four. Goku yells, his hair turning pink, and he uses the mastered Kaioken. "KAIOKEN TIMES TWENTY!"

Gohan and Vegeta yell, entering Super Saiyan Blue Evolution. Their combined blasts get far bigger, and it pushes the giant blast into space, making an explosion momentarily as bright at the Sun.

Broly roars, his energy continuing to rise. Vegeta squints. "If he goes berserk, I'll have to knock him out. Broly, keep your thoughts steady!"

Broly grunts, and takes in deep breaths, managing to calm himself down even for just a little bit. All three of the fighters launch toward Broly, each of them barraging him. Broly grunts, blocking their attacks.

He then swipes his hand, sending them back. He then raises his hands and launches energy beams toward them. Broly's power would have suddenly spiked up at that moment, and the beams would be extremely fast.

They all get hit by the blast, yelling. They are sent flying, crashing through the land, destroying it. He follows it with a beam from his mouth, creating a massive explosion that sends wind everywhere.

When the smoke parts, there'd be a cracked barrier around Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo. The four look up at Broly in surprise on how powerful he truly has become.

"Kakarot," Vegeta says, "let's get serious against Broly. His power is rapidly increasing. We cannot hold back."

Goku smiles, and the three of them roar, dust swirling around them. Goku and Vegeta enter Super Saiyan Blue Four, and Gohan enters Super Saiyan Blue Evolution with Mystic. Piccolo smirks, staying behind to assist them if needed.

Goku shoots forward faster than the blink of an eye, slamming a punch onto Broly's face. He yells, and he is sent into the ground, sending debris flying. He gets up, and his aura spikes up, getting even bigger than before.

Gohan vanishes behind him, and slams a punch onto Broly's back, sending him forward. Vegeta flies in his path, launching a Final Flash at him, sending him flying into the rocks.

Goku waves his hands at Vegeta and Gohan. "Alright, alright. Let's not make him too mad, give him a breather."

Just then, the landscape begins to collapse, it shaking violently. A giant pillar of energy shoots out of the ground at a distance, and electricity shoots out of it, dancing across the sky.

All of the clouds are blasted apart, and lightning hits the ground at the entire area they are in, creating a massive lightning storm. Broly gets up, and his power dramatically increases.

Broly would be officially out of control, destroying the land around him, causing a lot of damage. Vegeta walks forward, cracking his knuckles. "I'll take care of this." He flickers into Super Saiyan Blue Four Evolution, shooting forward.

Broly sees him and swings a full-force punch at him, but Vegeta leaps over it, and behind Broly. Before he can turn around, Vegeta chops him on the neck, immediately knocking him out.

Broly falls forward, and Piccolo flies over to catch him. "He's incredibly strong." His hands glow, as he uses the healing technique he learned at Planet Yardrat. "His power keeps increasing every time he uses that form. If we're not careful, he'll be too strong for us."

A moment later, Broly wakes up, getting back on his feet. "I got out of control again... I'm sorry... It's just those memories..."

Goku pats his back, smiling widely. "You were amazing out there, Broly! You don't have to apologize. You are making great progress!"

Broly manages a smile. "Thank you. I want to protect everybody, especially Cheelai and Lemo."

"We'll make sure you'll be able to protect them," Gohan assures. "You also have us. We'll help you protect the Earth and everything else."

Vegeta turns toward Goku, walking up to him. "Kakarot, I'm working on trying to make Primal Instinct stronger than before. I've had a few ideas, but I'm going to need your help to test them."

* * *

Android 17 would be at the park, sitting down and feeding an animal. He'd have recently had another attack from poachers, and he is getting tired of having to deal with them.

He gets up and walks around the edges of the island, looking out to the ocean in silence. It always clears his mind. "I should go check on my family." He begins to walk away, but just then, he feels as if he is being watched.

He immediately turns around to see nothing, and he cannot sense any nearby Ki signatures. Suddenly, he hears a voice in his mind. "You have wasted an opportunity, android..."

He falls onto his knees and slips into his mind, finding himself in a dark space. He turns around to see a glowing non-physical figure behind him. "I must say... I am intrigued by you, Universe Seven..."

Android 17 takes a step back, raising his fists. "Who are you? Where am I?!"

The figure walks toward him, and the android senses little to no malice from it. "You had the opportunity to possess great power..." Suddenly, Android 17 is back at the Tournament of Power.

He would be at the stands, and above him is Super Shenron. He sees Goku, Vegeta, and the others sitting next to him. He looks down at the stage to see himself saying his wish. "Please restore all of the universes that were erased."

His surroundings disappear one by one, and he finds himself back in an empty space. "What could drive a man to give up infinite power and anything beyond his dreams for a bunch of people who were aiming to kill him, and his friends and family...?"

He moves closer to the android, raising his hand. "I will offer you the wish again..."

Android 17 closes his eyes tight. "I wish for eighteen and my family to be happy!"

There'd be silence, and the figure chuckles, starting to fade away. "Interesting..."

He suddenly finds himself back on the island, and it would be night time, despite it being daytime a moment ago. He gets up, holding his head. "What the hell was that...?"

He walks toward his home, thinking of what happened. "He was able to enter my mind... He also mentioned giving me a wish... What connections does he have to the Super Dragon Balls...?"

* * *

Beerus and Whis would be sitting at a table near Capsule Corporation, eating some food that they were given. In the corner of his eye, Whis sees Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta flying over.

They land in front of the two and Whis raises an eyebrow. "Hello."

Goku chuckles, waving at Whis. "Hey, Whis! I wanted to request you to train me, Gohan, and Vegeta. It would mean so much!"

Whis just stares at him for a moment, then sighs. "Another student...? Very well, but I request that you bring me something I have yet to try after the training, Goku."

Goku scratches the back of his head. "Oh, heh. That's a hard one! You and Beerus have just about tried everything! Okay, I'll see what I can do."

After the food, Whis takes the four of them to Beerus's planet and they begin their extreme training. Whis gives them extremely heavyweights that they struggle to lift, and they begin.

Gohan grunts with each step he is taking, sweat going down his face. "Tch... Is this the kind of stuff you two have to do every time you train with Whis...? No wonder you got so strong."

Goku laughs, then grunts as he starts straining his body to go faster. "Yeah. We went through so much to get to Super Saiyan Blue. I want to get even stronger than before."

Vegeta yells and goes ahead of Goku, panting. "You will not get ahead of me, Kakarot!" Goku grunts and goes faster to keep up with him. "You're on, Vegeta!"

Gohan rolls his eyes and follows close behind them, struggling to keep up with their great motivation to surpass one another. As they are going forward, Goku notices Whis looking at him with a disappointed expression.

"What's wrong, Whis?" Goku asks, getting a little worried. "I've been doing the daily training routine you told me to."

"It's not that, Goku," Whis says. "I am disappointed with the fact that you have gone back to your old ways." He closes his eyes. "During the Tournament of Power, you entered a very high-level technique, being Ultra Instinct. Shortly after that, though, you have abandoned it in exchange for another Saiyan transformation."

Goku nods. "Yeah, but... Ultra Instinct isn't enough anymore." Whis shakes his head. "You have it wrong. You cannot always think about power." He flickers, and a glow surrounds him, surprising the three.

Whis has an Ultra Instinct aura around him. "Ultra Instinct gets stronger the more you use it. Even if your... Super Saiyan Blue Four forms have more power, I am going to have to remind you of how powerful Ultra Instinct truly is."

The glow fades around him, and he walks toward the three of them. "It is a form that even the Gods of Destruction struggle to use. Your body moves without thinking. Your Primal Instinct forms are closer to what I want you to be."

He explains some more. "As you know, Primal Instinct is awoken in a very unique way. It is achieved by mixing Angelic Ki with Super Saiyan. As you also know, Angelic Ki is an advanced version of God Ki, and it is the raw essence of Ultra Instinct. Ultra Instinct uses a watered-down version of that power."

He taps his staff on the ground and their weights drop to the ground and fade away. "I want to see your progress after a month since the attack of the evil gods. You three will go against Lord Beerus."

Beerus gets up from his reclining chair and smirks, turning toward them. "Show me what you three have achieved... I've felt humiliated after being surpassed so easily. That's why I have trained myself."

Vegeta roars, his aura bursting. He enters Super Saiyan Four, his hair growing longer. Then, the form turns glowing blue, then it turns a darker shade. He enters Super Saiyan Blue Four.

Goku looks down at the ground and closes his eyes, breathing in slowly. Energy gets drawn toward him, and a glowing outline appears around him. He opens his eyes and they'd be silver.

He enters Ultra Instinct Omen, and the heat forms into an aura around him. He gets into a stance, the only thing he is focusing on is Whis.

Gohan yells, his hair turning blue. The ground breaks under him, as he enters Super Saiyan Blue, then a white aura goes up around him. He stacks Mystic with Super Saiyan Blue.

Together the three of them launch toward Beerus at full speed, going to barrage him. Beerus closes his eyes and dodges all of their attacks, wind being sent across the universe.

He whips Gohan with his tail, sending him flying. Vegeta swings a punch but he moves out of the way and his eyes create a shockwave that sends him tumbling across the ground.

Goku zooms in front of him at insane speeds, going to kick him. Beerus blocks it, skidding back. He goes to kick Goku, but it phases through him and he appears behind Beerus.

He rapidly barrages Beerus and lands a couple of blows to his gut, sending him skidding back. Beerus chuckles and raises his hand, charging a blast. "You're good, but that is not enough to defeat me."

He launches a giant purple blast and Goku raises his hand to block it, being sent up to the sky. There is a massive explosion that sends Goku hurtling into the lake. "DAGH!"

Vegeta launches forward toward Beerus, powering up as he is flying toward them. Beerus prepares to counter it, but just before he swings a punch, Vegeta enters Super Saiyan Blue Four Evolution, slamming a punch onto Beerus's face.

A shockwave shoots from the punch, as Beerus is sent flying across the planet, crashing through the tree, and then into a planet above, causing it to explode.

Goku and Gohan land next to Vegeta, as there is a bright light above, and at speeds that shock the three of them, Beerus just zooms back down and is already a good distance in front of them, squinting.

"I have never felt a punch quite like that one," Beerus admits. "I am impressed. However..." A purple aura flares up around him and a pillar of energy shoots up, sending the three Saiyans skidding back. "I am just getting started."

Goku flies up in the air and closes his eyes, inhaling, and exhaling slowly. Suddenly, a galaxy forms around the planet, and its energy gets drawn into the Saiyan. Beerus raises his hand and yells, launching a giant blast toward the three.

Goku's hair turns silver and the blast immediately disappears, him already behind Beerus. He disperses the blast and turns toward him. Beerus smirks and turns toward him as well. "I am getting deja vu..."

He suddenly shoots forward toward Goku and the two begin to rapidly clash, shooting across the atmosphere. They bounce across the planets as they clash, and they would all feel the heat of the form.

Beerus yells and swings a heavy punch, but Goku dodges it and leaps above him, kicking him at the ground at crazy speeds. He crashes into it and debris shoots everywhere, forcing Vegeta and Gohan to block it.

Goku shoots toward where Beerus landed, as Beerus gets up and launches a barrage of purple blasts at him. Goku maneuvers around them and then slams a punch into Beerus's gut, causing him to cough up spit.

Beerus is sent crashing into the ground, causing chunks of the planet to break off. Beerus grunts as Goku raises his fist, preparing to attack him again. He yells and swings a punch toward the god.

Beerus catches it with one hand, his entire body smoking. He looks up and his eyes glow purple. In an instant, he throws Goku so hard, he gets launched into the tree in a nanosecond and causes it to completely explode.

Beerus yells, a giant purple aura flaring up around him. A pillar of destruction energy shoots up into outer space and he bulks up a little. His God of Destruction top is ripped and Hakaishin symbols appear on his chest.

"You wanted my power, and you will have it!" Beerus says. He turns toward Whis. "Whis, I need permission."

Whis smiles, a look of amusement on his face. "Permission is granted... Do not hold back."

Immediately, reality cracks around Beerus, as his power EXPLODES, splitting the planet in half. He roars, and a purple Ultra Instinct aura appears around him. He opens his eyes, and they would be that of Ultra Instinct, but they'd be purple.

He walks forward, cracking the ground with every step. "This is my full power. Let's see if you can take me on now." Goku roars, his aura becoming as big as the atmosphere.

He launches toward Beerus, swinging a punch, but he'd already be gone. Suddenly, he is struck HARD at his side and he coughs a lot of blood, being sent crashing through the ground.

He grunts and looks up at Beerus, who is towering over him. He raises his hand and it begins to glow. "Do not disappoint me, Goku. Are you worthy to see my full power? Don't make me Hakai you."

Goku gets up and leaps back, panting. Vegeta roars and launches at him from the side in Super Saiyan Blue Four Evolution, slamming a punch onto his face. Beerus's head barely even budges.

He raises his hand to harm Vegeta, but Gohan puts him in an arm lock, his hair having a dark shade of blue. He'd be in Super Saiyan Blue Evolution stacked with Mystic. "NOW, DAD!"

Vegeta shoots next to Goku and spreads his hands, then presses his palms together. "FINAL..." Goku gets into a stance and yells, beginning to charge a Kamehameha. "KA... ME... HA... ME..."

"HAAAAA!" He roars, launching a full power Kamehameha, it shoots through the air and slams into Beerus and Gohan, a bright light consuming them, followed with an explosion that lights up the whole galaxy.

* * *

_**To Be Continued in Chapter Twenty-Three**_

* * *

_**I wanted to give things a rest in this chapter and have them train rather than fight another enemy. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter!**_

_**Credits to RoseAuthor98 for assisting me and giving me ideas!**_

_**I will see you soon! **_

_**~ Scruffy**_


End file.
